(Really) Mission Impossible
by Shera-chan Liuzaki
Summary: extra chap inside! / squel update! / Collab story / OC / Typo / gaje / enjoy reading / thx for your support :)
1. Scene 1

Hallo readers~  
Masih ingetkah sama author gaje satu ini?  
Wah, kalian jahat banget kalo sampe lupa...

T.T

Oh ya, lama ga buat Fic apa ada yang kangen? (Ayolah~)

Kali ini Shera bikin Collab Story sama kakak Karasu-kun nih~  
Ide cerita dari beliau(?) tapi ntar ditengah-tengah aku yang nge-gaje-in... (ampun, Kara-kun~)  
Tapi semoga ga mengecewakan ya~

Enjoy it, guys~

* * *

Disclaimer Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer Story © Shera Liuzaki and Karasu Uchiha

.

.

My first collaboration story

.

Present :

.

"(REALLY) MISSION IMPOSSIBLE"

"_(BENAR-BENAR) MISI YANG TAK MUNGKIN"_

.

.

10 April 2013

.

.

* * *

**Scene 1 : The Last Generation**

**(Adegan pertama: Generasi terakhir)**

* * *

.

.

Enjoy Reading

.

.

Konohagakure. Sebuah desa dengan tingkat kesuburan yang tinggi. Desa ini dikelilingi oleh pepohonan yang rindang, sebagian rakyatnya memanfaatkan hasil dari hutan ini untuk dijual ke desa tetangga.

Rakyat pun hidup makmur di desa ini. Di bawah pimpinan seorang Hokage wanita pertama, tak ada yang mengeluh akan kehidupannya.

Sementara para rakyat sedang melakukan rutinitas kesehariannya seperti biasa, lantas kemanakah perginya sang Hokage? Saat ini tak ada siapapun berada di ruang kerjanya. Kalau begitu mari kita tengok ke 'ruang kerja' lain miliknya.

"Uhh…ah…ahh…enn…ah~"

Suara desahan itu seakan tertahan oleh kekai pelindung yang menyelimuti seluruh ruangan itu. Di balik pintu besar yang menghalangi, seorang pemuda tengah 'menduduki' seorang wanita di atas meja.

"Aaaahhh~ AAaaah~ lebih cepat, Dan~ Ahhh~ Ahh~"

Desahan wanita itu semakin menjadi saat tubuhnya dimainkan oleh sang pemuda. Dengan peluh yang membanjiri tubuh mereka, cukup sama dengan 'cairan' yang membasahi meja itu.

"Ooohh~ Ohh~ aaahh~ AAaaahhhh~"

"Sedikit lagi~"

Kalau kalian bertanya mengapa tak ada yang mendengar desahan—yang tak bisa dibilang pelan—itu, maka jawabannya adalah _kekai_ tadi. Tsunade, merupakan Hokage yang saat ini telah memimpin desa selama hampir 5 tahun. Bisa turun martabatnya bila ia ditangkap melakukan hal seperti ini pada jam kerja.

"Aaaaaakh~! AAAAaaaaahhhhhhh~!"

Pekikan kencang itu pun mengakhiri kegiatan mereka.

-ooOoo-

Angin segar masuk melalui celah jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Dari jendela itu hampir seluruh bagian desa dapat dilihat. Tentu saja, karena itu adalah ruangan Hokage. Ruang nomor satu di desa yang bertujuan melindungi seluruh warganya.

.Cklek.

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka perlahan. Suara langkah kaki ringan itupun semakin mendekat.

"Tsunade-_sama_… ini laporan mengenai misi tingkat A yang telah diselesaikan oleh Sakura." panggilnya.

"Hm… cepat juga." Tsunade berkomentar tanpa memalingkan dirinya dari jendela. "Shizune, apa yang lainnya juga telah menyelesaikan tugas mereka?"

"Sasuke sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, Ino dan Hinata hampir menyelesaikan penelitian mereka, Sai sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya sejak tiga hari yang lalu, mungkin hanya Naruto yang belum kembali setelah seminggu melakukan tugas."

"Hmm…" Tsunade hanya bergumam mendengarkan laporan sekertaris yang sekaligus tangan kanannya itu.

"Tsunade-_sama_, maaf bila lancang… tapi apa benar tadi Kano-_sama_ datang?"

"Ya benar. Kurasa aku lupa menghapus jejak kehadirannya ya? Aku ucapkan terima kasih sudah melakukannya untukku."

Shizune hanya _sweat drop_ mendengarnya. Karna yang dimaksud 'jejak kehadiran' itu apalagi kalau bukan cairan sisa-sisa mereka saat melakukan 'itu'. Shizune menghela nafasnya. Ia tak habis pikir memang benar Tsunade adalah Hokage yang notabe merupakan orang terkuat di desa, tapi melihat sikapnya yang santai itu… sama sekali tak cocok untuknya.

"Oh ya Shizune, tadi kau bilang hampir seluruh shinobi Konoha telah menyelesaikan tugas mereka bukan?"

"Kecuali Uzumaki Naruto." Tambah Shizune.

"Aku ingin kau mengumpulkan mereka semua ke sini." Perintahnya.

Shizune menatap bingung ke punggung Tsunade. Hokage yang satu ini memang masih senang mengambil keputusan sepihak. Meski begitu mana mungkin Shizune mampu membantahnya.

"Baiklah, tapi sebenarnya ada apa?"

Shizune yang merupakan kepercayaan Tsunade, sudah lama bersama-sama. Bisa dibilang mungkin mereka berteman akrab. Meski status Shizune adalah bawahan Hokage, tapi bukan berarti ia menjadi budak Tsunade. Terkadang Shizune juga bisa berbicara santai jika di luar pekerjaan.

"Sebenarnya tadi selama bercinta dengan Dan aku berpikir…"

Shizune sungguh tak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya seorang Hokage mengatakan 'bercinta' dengan nada santainya seperti ini. Shizune yang mendengarnya saja merasa malu.

"Saat ini, Clan Ninja di Konoha sudah mulai berkurang jumlahnya. Sejak perang shinobi beberapa tahun lalu, banyak Clan yang terbunuh habis."

Shizune terdiam sejenak mendengarkan. Sepertinya ini merupakan rencana serius, apalagi harus mengumpulkan shinobi dan kunoichi muda berbakat.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita memberikan misi khusus kepada mereka."

-ooOoo-

Malam mulai menjelang. Saat malam tiba, tempat paling ramai di Konoha adalah kedai ramen Ichiraku. Karena ramen yang hangat sangat cocok dinikmati di malam yang dingin.

Seperti sekarang ini, seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang yang terurai terlihat keluar dari kedai itu. Sepertinya ia telah menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Jalannya anggun bak tuan putri dari negri dongeng. Parasnya pun sudah menawan.

Setiap langkah yang ditempuhnya, selalu ada saja yang memperhatikannya. Kesempurnaannya memang mengundang perhatian banyak orang. Ya, 'kesempurnaan'nya.

"Oy, Sakura!" terdengar seseorang memanggilnya. Ia pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang pun ia berjalan menuju gadis pirang itu.

"Kau sudah kembali dari misi tingkat A, toh?" tanya gadis pirang dengan sebuah kedipan ke arah Sakura.

"Kau sendiri..kudengar sudah menyelesaikan penemuanmu, Ino?" balas Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Yap, ini semua jauh lebih mudah ketimbang saat aku melalukannya denganmu. Aku sungguh berterima kasih dengan mata Byakugan milik Hinata."

"Apa? Dasar. Kalau aku, mungkin akan segera selesai setelah melihat langsung mengenai bahannya."

"Dasar _forehead_, sombong sekali kau."

"Jangan iri ya, _Piggy_."

Candaan mereka berlanjut beberapa saat. Meski tak saling mengakui, tapi sebenarnya selama sepuluh hari mereka tak bertemu membuat mereka saling merindukan satu sama lain.

"Oh ya, Apa kau mendapat panggilan darurat juga oleh Hokage-_sama_…?" tanya Ino sambil membereskan bunga-bunga di tokonya.

"Iya aku dapat. Kau juga?" Sakura tak hanya tinggal diam saja, ia pun ikut membantu Ino membereskan toko bunga milik Clan Yamanaka itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ya? Apa kau tahu sesuatu?"

"Entahlah. Aku baru saja pulang dari misi di luar, kau yang seharusnya mengetahui sesuatu. Apa keadaan desa sedang buruk?"

"Kurasa tidak, semua berjalan mulus seperti biasanya. Justru karena itulah aku makin merasa aneh, Tsunade-_sama_ kan terkadang suka mempersulit kita demi kesenangannya."

"Ha ha ha. Benar juga, bisa jadi seperti itu. Lima tahun berlalu sifatnya tak berubah juga ternyata. Tapi bagaimanapun kuakui kekuatan medic-nya sangatlah hebat."

"Kalau itu aku juga tahu."

Malam yang semakin larut mengharusnya kedua sahabat lama ini untuk berpisah. Diakhiri dengan ejekan, akhirnya Sakura meneruskan langkahnya menuju kamar mansionnya.

Dibalik senyuman, kita tak tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi. Mungkinkah itu sesuatu yang buruk? Atau mungkin itu baik, sepertinya pion catur mulai bermain.

-ooOoo-

Pagi di Konoha sungguh sangat indah. Sinar mentari yang menerobos dari sela-sela pohon dan aroma embun pagi menjadi ciri khas di sana. Kini Sakura tengah berjalan di tepian aliran sungai, mencoba menghilangkan kepenatannya sehabis melakukan misi level A.

Di Kohona, ada beberapa tingkatan misi. Dari A, B, C, dan D. Semua dibagi berdasarkan tingkat kesulitan dan cara pencapaiannya. Tapi ada juga misi tambahan seperti 'Special Mission' dan 'Secret Mission'.

'Special Mission' adalah misi tingkat atas yang biasanya sangat penting demi keselamatan desa dan hanya bisa dilakukan oleh ninja dengan kemampuan khusus. Sedangkan 'Secret Mission' adalah misi rahasia dimana tak ada yang boleh mengetahui apa isi dari misi itu. Kalau ini biasanya menyangkut rahasia Negara atau terkadang beberapa Clan juga melaksanakan misi ini untuk kepentingannya.

"Ooooyyy, Sakura-_chaaannn_~"

Sakura menoleh, seseorang mengganggu ketenangannya. Dengan suara berisik nan cempreng itu, pemuda berambut seperti kulit durian tengah berlari hendak melancarkan pelukannya kepada Sakura.

.Byur.

Gerakan amburadul seperti itu sangat mudah dihindari oleh Sakura. Ia hanya melangkahkan kakinya ke samping dua kali dan pemuda itu melewatkan targetnya sehingga tercebur ke dalam sungai.

"Fuaaa~! Dingiiiiiinnn~!" teriak pemuda jabrik itu. Sakura yang melihatnya kini menunduk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan pemuda itu.

"Apa kau sebegitu kurang kerjaannya, Naruto?"

"Kau jahat sekali, Sakura-_chan_… aku kan hanya ingin menjemputmu." Rengek Naruto. Ia menggembungkan kedua pipinya, tiga garis di pipinya pun menjadi terlihat lebih jelas.

"Menjemput? Jangan bilang kau juga dipanggil oleh Tsunade-_sama_." Tanya Sakura lagi. Dan dengan bangga pemuda itu pu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Benar! Awalnya aku mau menjemput Sasuke, tapi ternyata ia sudah berangkat duluan. Lalu dari arah hutan aku menangkap baumu, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menjemputmu dan berangkat bersama~" serunya girang.

"Hmm… Kalau Naruto saja sampai dipanggil, berarti tak salah lagi ini memang misi konyol demi kesenangan Tsunade-_sama_ aja."

Mendengar ucapan Sakura, Naruto mengeluh dan menyangkalnya. Sakura terkekeh melihat hal itu. Akhirnya mereka pun berangkat bersama. Bagi Naruto, suatu kebanggaan bisa berjalan bersanding dengan primadona Konoha. Dan bagi Sakura, suatu musibah berjalan berdampingan dengan Naruto…

-ooOoo-

"Baiklah apa semua sudah berkumpul di sini?" Tsunade kembali dengan posisinya terduduk di kursi Hokage.

Di hadapannya kini berdiri para shinobi dan kunoichi muda yang dipilihnya. Mereka adalah Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Shimura Sai, Uzumaki Naruto, dan Hyuuga Hinata.

"Apa kalian tahu kenapa kalian dikumpulkan di sini segera setelah seluruh misi tingkat A diselesaikan?"

Uchiha Sasuke, berasal dari Clan Uchiha. Yang menjadi ciri khas dari Clan ini adalah mata sharingan dan pengendalian elemen petir mereka. Ciri lainnya yang mendasari para Clan Uchiha adalah keangkuhan mereka. Clan Uchiha dikenal dengan Clan tertinggi dengan tingkat angkuh yang luar biasa.

"Apa ini adalah misi yang berbahaya? Ataukah hanya pengisi waktu luangku saja?" seorang pemuda dengan senyuman palsunya berbicara santai mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Mungkin ini bukanlah misi yang berbahaya, tapi sayangnya ini misi yang sangat penting dan bila gagal bisa jadi hasilnya lebih dari kata 'bahaya' yang kau bayangkan." Tsunade kini memperlihatkan aura seirusnya.

Haruno Sakura, tokoh utama kita. Seorang gadis yang berasal dari Clan Haruno. Sejak kejadian perang shinobi yang terjadi terakhir, Clan Haruno menjadi terkenal karena 'kemampuan khusus'nya. Ciri fisik yang ditunjukkan dari Clan ini adalah dahinya yang lebar(?).

"Shizune…" hanya dengan memanggil namanya, Sizune mengangguk dan membagikan selebaran yang telah disiapkan kepada para ninja muda itu.

"Itu adalah silsilah beberapa Clan besar di Konoha, yang merupakan Clan kalian sendiri." Jelas Tsunade. Para ninja muda itu pun memperhatikan selebaran yang mereka terima.

"Lalu ada apa dengan ini?" Naruto menarik sebelah alisnya naik.

Sakura terdiam saat melihat silsilah Clan-nya sendiri. Pandangannya menjadi hampa. Sakura menyadari, bahwa mereka yang dipanggil oleh Hokage ke sini merupakan ujung dari Clan masing-masing.

"Aku yakin kalian pasti sudah menyadarinya. Bahwa kalian semua adalah generasi terakhir dari Clan masing-masing." Tsunade kini mulai bangkit dari kursinya. "Dan aku harap kalian pun menyadari apa yang harus kalian lakukan selanjutnya."

"Tsunade-_sama_, apa ini akibat dari perang shinobi?" Ino memberikan tanggapannya.

"Memang benar ini terjadi setelah perang shinobi usai, tapi sebenarnya masalah ini sudah ada sejak dulu. Hanya saja akibatnya baru terasa besar setelah perang shinobi itu."

Suasana pun kembali sunyi. Sakura belum memalingkan pandangannya dari kertas itu. Perlahan Sasuke melirik ke arahnya. Dalam diam pun Sasuke memperhatikan, karna sebenarnya ia pun tahu apa yang sedang ada di dalam pikiran Sakura.

"Konoha merupakan desa yang besar dan kuat, karena itulah saat perang shinobi dimulai Konoha menjadi incaran utama." Tsunade berjalan menuju jendela dan memandang keluar. "Akibatnya banyak warga yang meninggal dan Clan-Clan kuat Konoha musnah."

Perlahan Tsunade pun berbalik. Ia memandangi shinobi dan kunoichi yang ada di hadapannya bergantian.

"Meski Konoha dapat menghasilkan Clan kuat, tapi kenyataan bahwa regenerasi Clan tersebut lambat sangatlah berbanding lurus."

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, menandakan ia sedang bingung atas ucapan Tsunade.

"Dengan kata lain adalah, semakin kuat Clan tersebut, semakin sulit mereka berkembang biak atau menghasilkan keurunan. Kalau ini terus terjadi, maka Konoha akan kehilangan kekuatannya." Jelas Shizune semudah mungkin. Naruto pun ber'oh' ria.

"Kalian merupakan perwakilan dari Clan terkuat di Konoha yang masih tersisa. Terutama Clan Uchiha, Haruno, dan Shimura. Dengan kekuatan khusus yang tak dimiliki Clan lain, aku harap kalian bisa segera meneruskan garis keturunan itu." Pandangan Tsunade berganti ke arah Sasuke, Sakura, dan Sai.

"Kesimpulannya kita harus melakukan 'reproduksi' secepat mungkin, begitu?" sahut Sai. Shizune pun menyetujui kesimpulannya.

"Jangan bercanda! Kalau kami, kunoichi medic, hamil… maka siapa yang akan menjadi inti pihak medis?" bantah Ino terang-terangan.

"I…itu benar. Kalau kami hamil, maka desa lain akan memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menyerang." Akhirnya Hinata mulai mengajukan pendapatnya.

"Tidak." Bantahan Sakura mendapatkan perhatian dari seluruh pihak yang ada. "Hal itu tak akan terjadi jika kita tak hamil secara bersamaan."

"Benar juga. Tapi dengan siapa kita akan melakukannya? Apa itu bebas? Kalau memang bebas, aku lebih memilih dengan wanita berdada besar. He he he." Candaan garing Naruto tak mendapat respon baik dari Ino, bahkan Hinata pun meliriknya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Kalau pasangan, kalian boleh menentukan sendiri akan melakukannya dengan siapa. Yang jelas aku ingin segera mendengar kalian menyelesaikan misi ini secepatnya."

"Tunggu, Tsunade-_sama_. Apa hal ini dihitung sebagai misi?" Hinata terlihat panik, itu semua karena ia sendiri sudah memiliki imajinasi mengenai hal-hal 'erotic' yang bakal terjadi dengannya sendiri.

"Aku menolak."

Kali ini pihak Sasuke lah yang mendapatkan perhatian seluruhnya. Sakura yang berada di samping Sasuke menatap langsung menuju atah matanya. Seakan ada kejanggalan di dalam mata itu, tapi Sakura tak menemukan artinya.

Tanpa berucap apapun lagi Sasuke segera meninggalkan ruangan Hokage itu. Mereka pun hanya bisa bertanya-tanya mengenai sikapnya. Tsunade menghela nafa panjang.

"Anak-anak zaman sekarang susah sekali diatur."

-ooOoo-

Jalanan yang dilalui Sakura kini terlihat begitu ramai. Itu karena penduduk desa akan mengadakan penyambutan malam purnama, yang biasa diadakan saat bulan purnama muncul. Namun Sakura nampak tak tertarik dengan acara itu. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah jalanan, ia masih memikirkan mengenai 'misi aneh' yang diberikan oleh Tsunade.

'_Ingat, bahwa aku ingin kalian secepatnya melakukan itu.'_

Sakura yakin Tsunade pasti sedang memiliki waktu luang banyak sehingga memberikan misi yang menurutnya sungguh konyol. Bukannya itu adalah keputusan masing-masing Clan untuk meneruskan generasi atau tidak. Meskipun seluruh Clan pastinya tak ingin punah.

.Bruk.

Karena terlalu sibuk berkutat dalam imajinasinya, Sakura sampai tak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Tubuh Sakura sedang lemas karena belum sepenuhnya pulih setelah misi level A itu. Apalagi ia juga disibukkan dengan berpikir mengenai 'misi aneh'.

"Hey! Perhatikan jalanmu!" lelaki dengan tubuh berototnya mengerang ke arah Sakura.

Sakura menatap lelaki itu sejenak. Lambang yang berada di pakaian lelaki itu bukanlah lambang Konoha, pasti ia adalah turis yang berkunjung ke Konoha untuk mengikuti acara malam bulan purnama ini.

"Hey! Dengarkan kalau orang sedang bicara!" lelaki itu menarik paksa pakaian Sakura, menariknya hingga tubuh Sakura mengambang.

Sakura masih tak ingin melawannya, karena ini merupakan pendapatan desa bila bisa menarik turis. Karena itu Sakura tak ingin melukai turis ini meskipun ia sangat brengsek. Sakura hanya memejamkan matanya. Ia me-nonaktiv-kan chakra-nya.

"Cih! Kurang ajar!"

.Tep.

Sesaat lagi mungkin Sakura akan terhempas karena pukulan turis brengsek itu kalau saja seseorang tak menghentikannya. Sakura membuka matanya, hendak melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Sakura membulatkan matanya, melihat kini Sasuke menggenggam tangan besar lelaki itu. Ekspresi kesakitan terlihat jelas dari raut wajah sang turis, tapi Sasuke hanya menatapnya dingin dan tak bergeming sedikit pun.

"Sasuke-_kun_…"

Perlahan tubuh Sakura diturunkannya ke tanah. Turis itu tetap merintih kesakitan dan meminta ampun, tapi Sasuke sama sekali tak berniat melepaskannya. Penduduk yang melihat itu pun hanya bisa berbisik-bisik tak jelas.

"Sasuke hentikan!" Sakura memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Hal ini membuat mata merah Sasuke membulat sejenak, namun tak lama mata itu meredup. Kembali menampilkan permata segelap malam yang biasanya.

Turis itu segera kabur setelah Sasuke melepaskan tangannya. Sakura pun perlahan melepaskan pelukannya. Tanpa berucap apapun Sasuke berjalan menjauhi Sakura.

Bulan purnama mengiringi langkah kaki Sasuke. Sakura mengikutinya dalam diam dari belakang. Ia terus menatap punggung dingin Sasuke. Lambang Uchiha terukir di punggung pakaiannya.

Sakura mengingat kembali kejadian yang baru saja dilihatnya. Mata merah Sasuke, semerah darah yang menetes dari telapak tangannya.

Sakura membulatkan matanya. Ia baru menyadari kalau tangan Sasuke mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak. Sakura hendak memanggil Sasuke, namun tiba-tiba saja Sasuke kehilangan keseimbangannya.

"Sasuke!"

.Bruk.

Kali ini giliran Sakura yang menyelamatkannya. Sebelum tubuh Sasuke mendarat dengan keras di tanah, Sakura telah memeluknya. Wajah Sasuke terlihat pucat, keringat dingin turun membasahi pelipisnya.

"Tunggu, biar aku mengeluarkan racunnya."

Sakura yang notabe sorang ninja medic bisa langsung mengetahui kalau Sasuke terkena racun. Dengan cekatan Sakura mengeluarkan pisau bedahnya dan perban. Peralatan darurat yang selalu dibawanya di dalam tas pinggangnya.

Melihat Sakura yang berusaha mengeluarkan racun dalam tubuhnya, Sasuke hanya terdiam. Ia menduga kalau setelah ini Sakura pasti akan bertanya kenapa ini bisa terjadi padanya. Tapi bagaimana ia bisa menjawab, tak mungkin ia mengatakan kalau ia terkena jebakan Naruto—yang sedang coba-coba membuat racun, sedangkan tak membuat penawarnya.

Uchiha memiliki tingkat ego yang tinggi. Mana mau dirinya terlihat konyol di depan orang lain. Apa lagi di depan seorang gadis. Gadis yang dikaguminya karena 'kesempurnaan' yang dimilikinya.

"Kenapa kau bisa terkena racun seperti ini?"

Nah, benar bukan? Dugaan Sasuke selalu tepat sasaran. Tanpa menjawab Sasuke hanya bangkit dan memalingkan mukanya. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Ia juga menyadari bahwa ini bukanlah tipe racun mematikan, justru racun ini sangat mudah ditangani. Dan pikirnya tak mungkin Sasuke semudah itu untuk diracuni dengan racun seperti ini.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Sambil mengucapkan hal itu Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. Sakura hanya mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tumben sekali. Selama 10 tahun kita berteman, sepertinya jarang sekali kau yang duluan menawarkan diri seperti ini." Goda Sakura. Ia terkekeh sambil memberesi peralatannya.

Memang benar mereka telah lama menjadi teman dekat. Itu karena orang tua mereka sangatlah akrab. Tapi meski berteman sejak kecil, bukan berarti hati Sasuke akan luluh begitu saja. Justru sebaliknya, hati Sakura lah yang diluluhkannya.

"Ini hanya sebagai bentuk balas budi." Elak Sasuke. Sekali lagi ia berjalan meninggalkan Sakura di belakangnya.

"Tinggal ucapkan 'terima kasih' saja cukup kan?" lagi-lagi Sakura menggoda Sasuke. Perlahan pun Sakura meyamakan langkahnya dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap gadis di sampingnya itu. Ada sebesit perasaan yang sulit diartikannya muncul begitu saja. Ditambah lagi ia teringat akan misi yang diberikan oleh Hokage.

"Hey Sasuke." Sasuke menanggapinya dengan 'hn' saja. "Bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke acara malam bulan purnama? Sudah beberapa tahun berlalu sejak kita bisa bersama seperti ini kan?"

Memang benar, sejak perang shinobi, Sakura kehilangan seluruh keluarganya. Orang tuanya tewas dalam peperangan. Beberapa waktu Sakura sempat depresi, namun setelahnya ia memutuskan untuk bangkit. Sejak saat itu hubungan Sasuke dengan Sakura sedikit merenggang.

Itu semua disamping karena Sakura tak memiliki alasan lagi untuk bertemu Sasuke sejak orang tuanya meninggal, juga karena Sakura mencoba menyibukkan dirinya dengan misi-misi ke luar desa.

Jujur saja, mungkin Sasuke sedikit rindu mengenai masa dimana mereka masih kanak-kanak dan tak ada batas antara impian. Dimana mereka bisa tertawa lepas tanpa memperhatikan penatnya dunia. Kini seiring mereka dewasa, 'sesuatu' yang tertidur dalam diri mereka mulai bangun. Dan mereka mulai membuka mata mengenai dunia.

-ooOoo-

Sakura merenggangkan ototnya yang terasa kaku itu. Ia mengucek-ucek matanya dan mencoba menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang ada. Pandangannya menjelajahi ruangan itu.

Ruangan yang tak asing baginya, tapi sulit diingat olehnya. Sakura sepertinya masih setengah tidur sampai-sampai ia merasa sedang tertidur di kediaman Uchiha, atau tepatnya di kamar Sasuke.

"Hoams~" Sakura memutuskan untuk mencuci mukanya di kamar mandi.

Saat ia hendak membuka pintu kamar mandi itu, seseorang keluar dari dalamnya. Dengan kepulan asap karena air panas yang digunakannya membuat Sakura harus menatap lebih lama sehingga mendapati sosok aslinya.

Tetesan air yang membasahi rambutnya, handuk kecil yang menutupi pundaknya, dan sebuah lagi handuk menutupi daerah 'pribadi'nya. Sakura membulatkan mata saat menyadari siapa itu. Rohnya seakan dipaksa memasuki lagi alam sadarnya.

"Kyaa…mmph~"

Mulut Sakura dibekap seketika. Tubuhnya dihempaskan ke dinding dan mendapat kuncian. Kini yang berada di hadapannya adalah sosok teman masa kecil yang sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang pria dewasa yang tampan.

"Kau…" Sasuke sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil menatap tajam.

Wajah mereka terlalu dekat hingga Sakura bisa merasakan nafas hangat Sasuke menerpa permukaan kulitnya. Aroma segar yang menguak dari tubuh atletis Sasuke membuat jantungnya tak hentinya berdetak cepat.

"Sebegitunya bernafsu padaku ya?" seringai pun muncul di sudut bibir Sasuke.

.BLUSH!.

Muka Sakura sudah mencapai tahap merah sempurna. Matanya seakan berputar karena tak tahan mengenai debaran jantungnya yang kelewat cepat. Ia belum siap untuk melaksanakan misi secepat ini.

"Eh…?"

Saking tak kuatnya menahan pesona seorang Uchiha, akhirnya Haruno muda ini pun jatuh lunglai ke dalam pelukan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya bingung melihat wajah pingsan Sakura yang merona merah.

-ooOoo-

Sakura kini sedang menggembungkan pipinya. Sedangkan Sasuke menatapnya dengan datar.

"Sepertinya Sakura sedang tidak nafsu makan ya?" seorang wanita paruh baya nampak sibuk memenuhi meja makan dengan masakan yang dibuatnya.

"Baguslah. Itu bisa mengurangi sedikit lemak di tubuhnya yang bulat itu." Timpal Sasuke. Sakura semakin merengut dibuatnya.

Semua yang duduk mengelilingi meja makan itu hanya tertawa renyah melihatnya. Saat ini Sakura tengah berada di kediaman Clan Uchiha. Kenapa bisa demikian? Karena semalam saat mereka tengah duduk menikmati malam bulam purnama bersama, Sakura tertidur di bahu Sasuke.

Merasa tak tega membiarkan Sakura begitu saja, ia memutuskan untuk membawanya pulang ke rumah. Bahkan keluarganya pun sempat kaget melihat Sasuke dengan gaya _bridal style_-nya sedang menggendong Sakura. Tapi karena Clan Uchiha dan Haruno memang sempat dekat, jadi mereka mengizinkannya.

Semalaman pula Sasuke memandangi wajah tidur Sakura yang damai. Mengingatkan mereka akan kenangan masa kecil bersama. Ketika emerald Sakura tak memancarkan kesedihannya.

"Hey Sakura."

Panggilan Sasuke tak membuat Sakura menolehkan wajahnya. Ia tetap berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke di belakang. Melihat hal itu Sasuke hanya mendesah pasrah. Akhirnya ia pun memilih untuk pergi.

"Oyyyy~! Sakura-_chaaann~_!"

Kali ini Sakura mendapatkan panggilan lain. Dan kali ini pula ia menoleh. Naruto sedang melambaikan tangannya dari balik kaca _coffee shop_. Di sampingnya sudah ada Ino, Sai, dan Hinata.

Sakura pun perlahan menghampiri mereka dan menempatkan posisinya duduk di bangku kosong yang ada.

"Ada apa ini? Pagi-pagi sekali kalian berkumpul seperti ini." Tanya Sakura. Tak lama seorang pelayan menanyakan pesanan Sakura, dan tentu saja Sakura memesan _Cherry juice_ kesukaannya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, ada apa ini pagi-pagi kau bisa jalan berdua dengan Uchiha?" kali ini mulailah pertanyaan interogasi Ino.

Sakura tak bisa mengelak lagi, ternyata mereka melihat Sakura dan Sasuke bersama tadi. Mau tak mau Sakura mulai menceritakannya, tapi setelah ia menyeruput jus kesukaannya itu.

"Aku menginap di rumahnya." Jawaban Sakura membuat mereka hampir tersedak dengan minumannya.

"A…Apa?! Kau serius?! Jadi kau sudah melakukannya?!" Ino terlihat menggebu-gebu. Yang lainnya hanya bisa meneguk ludah menunggu jawaban apa lagi yang akan keluar dari mulut Sakura.

"Belum lah!"

"Akh~! Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?"

"Ino!" Sakura sungguh tak tahan kalau sahabat pirang satunya itu sudah mulai 'kepo'.

"Sayang sekali… tapi ya sudahlah. Kita kan baru saja memulainya. Ngomong-ngomong apa kalian sudah menentukan pasangan masing-masing…?" Naruto mencoba menengahi.

"Kalau aku tak usah ditanya~" Ino segera menggandeng lengan Sai yang berada di sebelahnya.

Ino dan Sai memang sudah menjalin hubungan belum lama ini. Semua diawali karena mereka pernah menjalankan misi bersama, pulang-pulang Ino memberi kabar kalau dirinya dan Sai sudah resmi jadian.

Sakura sendiri tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa kau jadian saat sedang menjalankan misi? Bukankah biasanya dalam misi itu mementingkan keselamatan terlebih dahulu. Harusnya suasana yang mendominasi adalah ketegangan, dan mana bisa keromantisan muncul di sana? Yah, mungkin ia akan mengetahuinya nanti.

"Kalau kau Hinata?" Naruto kini menolehkan perhatiannya ke Hinata. Sudah bisa ditebakkan seperti apa raut muka Hinata sekarang?

"Aku…aku…aku…."

.PEEEESSSHH~.

Kebulan asap(?) keluar dari kedua telinga Hinata. Mukanya pun terlihat merah matang. Naruto yang melihatnya langsung panic, sedangkan Sakura, Ino, dan Sai hanya terdiam _sweat drop_ melihatnya.

Di samping hubungan NaruHina yang sepertinya masih sangat panjang itu, Ino melirik ke arah Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, kalau kau… apa sudah memutuskannya?" Ino berbisik pelan sambil menyolek pundak Sakura.

Sakura menyelesaikan _juice_-nya sampai tetes terakhir. Ia terdiam sambil mencoba menelan _cherry juice_ itu perlahan. Sementara Naruto sedang berusaha menyadarkan Hianta, dan Ino mengintrogasi Sakura. Sai nampak jauh lebih tenang.

"Kau tahu sendiri jawabannya kan…Ino." Sakura memalingkan kembali pandangannya ke luar jendela kafe itu.

Saat itu juga tanpa disadari Sakura seseorang menyeringai, rencana untuk memporak-porandakan hidup gadis merah muda itu telah tersusun rapi dalam otaknya.

-TBC-

* * *

Nah readers~  
Apakah fic ini gaje~

kalau begitu berilah kami kritik anda agar selanjutnya Fic ini gak makin gaje~  
.

Salam hangat,

Keep doing my Best!

Shera.


	2. Scene 2

~Balasan Review~

**hatsune Cherry : **untuk yang pertama mungkin iya, tapi kalau udah hamil Shera pastiin sasuke tanggung jawab nikahin Sakura kok~

**Eunike Yuen : **Ohhh...gomenne~ Iia Shera perbaiki lagi kedepannya...  
Thx banget buat kritiknya ya, semoga chapter selanjutnya ga ada kealahan seperti ini lagi ya~

**White moon Uchiha : **wah~ benarkah?! Really? jinja~?!  
he he syukur deh kalo gtu..ikutin terus ya~

**erica christy 77 : **Ok deh, nanti Shera kasih selipan lemon SaiIno~ :3

**Evol Lovekai : **Shera juga suka sama Kai~  
Oke~ xD

**hima sakusa-chan : **Hay juga Hima~ iyya dong pastinya~  
Dia itu orang jahaaaat deh pokoknya~

**Brown cinnamon : **kilat seperti biaa dong~ :3

**Hikari Matsushita : **iia nih~ Fic collab pertama~  
Sayang banget NejiTen ga ada...tp kayaknya Neji ntar muncul (sebentar) deh.  
Settingnya setengah asli, cuma ada beberapa yang mungkin diubah (menyesuaikan cerita)  
Tapi di sini keluarga Uchiha masih utuh, justru Clan haruno yang udah abis. Sisanya tinggal Sakura.

~Enjoy Reading~

* * *

"(REALLY) MISSION IMPOSSIBLE"

.

.

* * *

**Scene 2 : Sharing Soul**

**(Adegan kedua: Berbagi Jiwa)**

* * *

.

.

Enjoy Reading

.

.

Pagi ini penduduk Konoha nampak sangat sibuk. Ada yang menyapu halamannya, memotongi rumput, mengecat ulang rumah mereka, setidaknya tak terlihat ada seorang pun yang sedang menganggur.

"_Arigatou_, bibi~" Sakura menerima secontong es krim yang baru saja dibelinya.

Suhu udara yang sudah mulai memanas ini menandakan pergantian musim akan segera tiba. Dan karena hal itulah penduduk segera bersiap menyambut datangnya musim itu.

"_Oishiii~_" Sakura terlihat menikmati es krim yang baru saja dibelinya.

Ino memberi tahunya bahwa ada rasa baru yang ditawarkan oleh bibi penjual es krim Konoha, yaitu rasa kesukaan Sakura. Cherry. Mendengar hal itu segera saja Sakura melesat untuk mencicipi rasa manis nan asam itu.

Sambil menikmati es krimnya, ia berjalan berkeliling desa. Menikmati setiap sudut desa yang dikelilingi oleh warna hijau segar dan aroma pohon yang basah. Sakura memutuskan untuk berjalan menjelajahi hutan.

Suasana di dalam hutan memanglah sangat menyejukkan. Udara yang menerpa kulit mengandung banyak oksigen, sehingga sejuk dapat terasa. Sakura segera menghabiskan es krimnya dan bergegas menuju sungai.

"Wuaaaahh~"

Decap kagum Sakura, aliran air yang damai dan suaranya yang bergemericik membuat hati menjadi damai.

"Kurasa tak ada siapapun~"

Sakura menengokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kekiri, memastikan tak ada seorang pun yang berada di sekitarnya.

Syut.

Pakaiannya terhempas dari tubuhnya sendiri. Sebelum udara panas menyelimuti kulit telanjangnya, ia menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam jernihnya kolam itu.

"Fuah~"

Menyenangkan rasanya bisa bermain-main di air pada musim panas seperti ini. Ikan-ikan kecil yang tinggal di dalamnya pun tak terlihat terganggu dengan kehadiran Sakura. Seakan melihat kehidupan air lebih dekat, Sakura menyukainya.

Grusak.

Namun keadaan membuatnya menghentikan aktivitas itu. Sakura menoleh, mencari tersangka yang membuat suara itu. Dengan refleks tangannya pun berusaha mengamankan daerah-daerah terlarangnya.

"Siapa di sana?!" Sakura memekik.

Tak ada jawaban muncul. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, ia segera meraih pakaian yang dilemparnya itu. Dan saat itu pula sebuah tangan mengagetkannya.

"Dor."

Sosok itu berucap. Raut pucat terlihat jelas di air muka Sakura.

Sakura bangkit, "INO-_PIGGYYY~!_"

"Pfftt~ Kau kaget, kau kaget." Ino hanya berusaha menahan tawanya melihat gelagat Sakura. "Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan tengah hari seperti ini di sini?"

"Apa? Aku hanya menyegarkan diri." Sakura memakai kembali pakaiannya. "Dan tolonglah Ino, kebiasaan burukmu itu sudah sangat meresahkanku selama ini."

"Ha ha. Selama ini seharusnya kau sudah menyesuaikan diri."

"Aish~ Aku tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Sai tahan bersamamu ya?"

"Aku juga tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa kau tak menyadari pesonaku ya?"

"Cih~"

Daun berguguran seiring angin yang menerpanya. Langit terlihat bersinar terang menyambut datangnya awal udara panas. Suhu akan meningkat hingga mencapai puncaknya. Semangat yang berkobar akan mengawali musim ini.

-ooOoo-

"Tsunade-_sama,_ apa misi ini benar-benar harus dilakukan olehnya?" Shizune mengecek kembali berkas yang dipegangnya. "Bahkan walaupun harus, setidaknya tak dilakukan sendirian."

Guratan cat kuku menghiasi jemari lentik sang Hokage muda ini. 'Muda' bukan berarti umurnya, tapi penampilannya. Ia berprinsip, meski menjadi Hokage dan bertambah umur sekalipun. Ia tak mau kehilangan 'ke-kece-an'nya.

Sang Hokage mendongak, "Shizune, sudah berapa lama aku menjadi Hokage?"

Sebelum menjawab, Shizune kenal betul nada bicara ini. Ia hanya bisa menelan ludahnya.

"Musim panas ini genap 5 tahun."

"Sudah berapa lama kau mengenalku?"

"Sejak aku masuk ke akademi."

"Sudah berapa lama kau bersamaku?"

"Sejak aku lulus akademi."

BRAK.

Jantung Shizune hampir saja meloncat keluar dari tempurungnya. Hokage ini senang sekali memberikan kejutan-kejutan seenak udelnya. Kali ini meja kerja itu menjadi korbannya.

"Apa masih ada yang perlu ditanyakan, Shi-zu-ne?"

"Ti-tidak."

-ooOoo-

Desiran suara angin dan hewan malam terdengar di sana. Iringan musik jangkrik dan sinar sayu sang rembulan. Kelamnya malam itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang tak diketahui keberadaannya kini.

Sakura menempatkan dirinya duduk di jendela, menikmati opera langit malam yang dilihatnya. Secangkir coklat panas pun menjadi teman duduknya. Dalam kesendirian malam dimana ia merindukan dirinya.

Sakura menatap cangkir itu, "Kehangatan ini… apakah kau juga merasakannya?"

Jemari lentik Sakura memainkan lingkaran cangkir itu. Menggores setiap bagian yang disentuhnya. Entah mengapa bahkan saat mengecap manisnya coklat, lidahnya sama sekali tak bergairah.

"Sasuke~" namanya pun terdesah di bibir mungilnya. "Dimana kau sekarang?"

Seminggu genap ia tak melihat lelaki itu. Keangkuhannya membuat sebesit kerinduan menggrogoti hati Sakura.

Siapapun tahu mereka saling mencintai, lantas mengapa masih saja mereka membiarkan ego menjadi penghalang bagi kebahagiaan mereka sendiri.

Ingatan Sakura kembali menjelajahi waktu. Tepat ketika seluruh keluarganya masih utuh. Saat itu adalah musim panas, sama seperti sekarang ini. Clan Haruno dan Uchiha mengadakan piknik malam bersama di puncak bukit Konoha.

Meminum secangkir teh mawar manis yang diiringi bincangan. Masih berbekas sekali di ingatannya saat dimana ia mendengar bahwa Uchiha dan Haruno merencanakan penjodohan. Rasanya menyenangkan mendengar hal itu terwujud, hingga itu menjadi impian Sakura kecil kita.

Sakura menyeduh kembali coklat panasnya, "Manisnya kenangan waktu itu~"

Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke langit berbintang.

"Kurasa memang harus ada yang memulai."

Sakura bangkit, ia meletakkan kembali cangkirnya di atas meja. Diambilnya jaket merah kesayangannya itu. Warnanya sudah mulai pudar, rajutannya pun sudah tak teratur lagi, tapi bagaimanapun seseorang yang memberikannya membuatnya tak bisa melepaskan jaket itu.

Sakura melesat melewati rumah-rumah. Ia berniat menemui Hokage, karena ia satu-satunya yang mengetahui dimana pemuda yang dirindukannya—Sasuke—sekarang.

Tap.

Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan ruangan Hokage, nyaris tangannya meraih gagang pintu itu kalau seseorang tak menginterupsinya.

"Sebaiknya kau tak mencoba membukanya, Sakura-_chan_." Suara itu berucap.

Sakura menoleh, "Shizune-_san_? Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya bingung.

Shizune hanya menyeringai menanggapinya, dan iapun berlalu perlahan.

"Kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengetahui hubungan pria-wanita kan?"

Butuh waktu sepersekian detik untuk Sakura mencerna maksud dari ucapan sekertaris Hokage itu. Namun mukanya yang memerah menandakan ia mengerti maksudnya.

'Benar-benar Hokage itu~' rutuknya sambil mengikuti langkah Shizune.

-ooOoo-

Menyesal. Sungguh Sakura menyesal telah termakan jebakan Shizune. Awalnya ia memang sengaja menghindari dirinya dari ruang Hokage—karena Shizune yang memperingatkannya. Tahunya malah kejadian di sini jauh lebih melelahkan.

Sakura menegadah, "Shizune-_san_…"

"Sakura-_san,_ kalau kau tak segera menyelesaikannya maka jam kerjaku bisa bertambah."

Sakura hanya bisa mendesah panjang. Kini ia kembali berkutat dengan kertas-kertas bertumpuk yang harus disusunnya menjadi beberapa bagian. Salahkan Sasuke, yang menyebabkan rasa penasaran akan keberadaannya.

"Setidaknya berilah aku petunjuk~" Sakura merajuk.

Shizune kembali menatap Sakura, "Hmm… hujan."

Sakura refleks melihat ke luar jendela, ia mengerutkan dahinya. Hujan darimana? Langit secerah berbintang seperti itu, udara juga panas. Sakura kembali menatap kesal ke arah wanita paruh baya itu.

Shizune terkekeh, "Itu clue untukmu yang sudah berusaha."

'Hujan?' ulangnya dalam hati.

Sambil meneruskan pekerjaan dadakan(?)nya, Sakura memikirkan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hujan.

'Payung? Jas hujan? Katak? Air? Mendung? Dingin? Desa hujan…' batinnya mengeja.

Ting.

Sepertinya kini Sakura sudah mendapatkan jawabannya. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan menghadap Shizune. Shizune yang sedang menyeduh teh tradisionalnya terlihat tak bereaksi.

"Apa…itu artinya… Kirigakure?" ujar Sakura menerka. "Sasuke sedang menjalankan misi ke Kirigakure, kan? Misi apa yang sebenarnya sedang dijalaninya? Kenapa beberapa hari ini ia tak juga kembali…?"

Diburu pertanyaan introgasi dari Sakura, Shizune hanya diam menyelesaikan teh-nya. Beberapa saat pun ia meletakkan cangkir teh itu di atas mejanya.

"Sakura-_san,_ kau ini benar-benar menyukai Sasuke-_kun_ ya…?"

Ucapan Shizune disambut dengan _blushing_-an raut wajah Sakura. Refleks pun kakinya mundur beberapa langkah.

Shizune mendengus, "Kau ini memang manis, Sakura-_chan~_" sahutnya dengan tawa. "Sasuke memang sedang berada di Kirigakure, tapi mengenai misi yang dilakukannya aku sendiri pun tak tahu."

"Em… _arigatou_, Shizune-_san._"

Sakura segera melesat pergi dari ruangan itu. Memang niatnya ingin menjemput Sasuke, tapi ini sudah sangat larut untuk keluar dari desa. Lagi pula, ia tak tahu bahaya apa yang sedang mengincarnya… lagi.

Sementara itu Shizune mendesah melihatnya, "Dasar anak muda…"

-ooOoo-

**SAKURA POV**

Pernah kau berpikir untuk bertukar jiwa dengan seseorang?

Pernah kau menginginkannya?

Suara nyaring itu menggusarkan tidurku. Membuatku berkeringat dingin hingga membasahi sebagian pakaian yang kupakai. Aku mencoba menggerakan tubuhku mencari kenyamanan, namun bukannya yang kuharapkan… yang kurasa malah pegal menggerayangi tubuhku.

"Engh~"

Aku pun membuka mata, aku ingin tahu apa yang membuatku segusar ini. Dan apa yang sekiranya menggelitik rambutku dan mendesah tak jelas di telingaku.

Saat kubuka mata, cahaya pekat menyapaku. Setidaknya hal pertama yang kutahu adalah bahwa ini sinar terang pagi—sedikit siang. Aku mencoba menarik tanganku untuk mengucek kelopak mataku yang gatal. Sekali lagi tanganku tertahan—entah oleh apa.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Kulihat jemari-jemari lentik membelai kepua pipiku dan turun hingga ke bahu. Aku mengalihkan mataku, kulihat sepasang tangan mulus juga sedang meraba dadaku. Saat itu pula aku menyadari bahwa—

"APA?!"

Aku sedang dikelilingi oleh wanita-wanita yang tak kukenal.

"Tunggu! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" pekikku kencang.

Aku juga menyadari satu hal lagi, alasan mengapa aku tak bisa menggerakan tubuhku… adalah karena sekarang tubuhku terikat kuat di atas kursi. Mungkin alasan lainnya mengapa tubuhku ngilu juga karena wanita-wanita menor ini menggerayangiku, bahkan sesekali mereka merambat naik ke atasku.

Aku mengerang, "HEY!"

Seingatku semalam aku tertidur nyenyak di atas kasur nyamanku bersama dengan hangatnya kamarku. Seingatku juga aku tak memiliki syndrome berjalan sambil tidur. Setidaknya bila aku memilikinya, aku lebih memilih menyelinap ke kamar Sasuke atau paling tidak ke kamar lelaki tampan.

Buat apa juga aku pergi ke tempat penuh wanita sexy seperti ini?! Oh…Kami-_sama_, aku cukup puas dengan diriku sendiri!

"Sasuke-_kun~_"

Sasuke? Mana? Mana Sasuke?! Salah satu wanita bar-bar ini mendesahkan nama lelaki-ku! Aku yakin dia pasti ada di sini!

"Mana?! Mana Sasuke! Berikan Sasuke kepadaku!" erangku sambil mencoba melepaskan diri.

Kaget menghampiriku saat seorang wanita dengan rambut merahnya naik ke pangkuanku. Hey! Yang benar saja, aku ini wanita—sebenarnya masih gadis—normal. Aku nggak 'doyan' dengan wanita sepertimu.

"Kau ini bicara apa, Sasuke-_kun~_" jemari lentik itu meraba daguku. Mendekatkan dirinya menuju pundakku dan menurunkan pakaianku.

"Hey! EnngghhH~" desahanku tak terelakkan. "Hentikan! Aku ini…en… wanita normal!"

Kami-_sama_…masa iya aku akan kehilangan keperawananku seperti ini? Tragis sekali… T.T

"Hi hi hi. Kau ini lucu sekali, Sasuke-_kun~_" kekeh geli wanita itu. "Kau bilang kalau kau ini wanita? Mana ada wanita dengan postur tubuh sekekar ini~"

Sret.

Pakaianku—yang berbentuk mirip kimono—terbuka bebas oleh tangan wanita merah itu. Aku membulatkan mata. Oh tidak… setelah situasi yang sungguh—tahu sendiri lah—itu, kini dadaku hilang? Rata tak berbekas dengan bentukan atletis khas laki-laki.

"Woooowww~~"

Aku membulatkan mata, 'Apa?!'

Sret.

Aku tak memikirkan darimana datangnya kekuatan sebesar ini untuk membuka tali yang mengekangku. Yang kupikirkan adalah kenapa tubuhku bisa 'kelaki-lakian' seperti ini?!

'Apa yang terjadi…?' batinku bertanya.

Rasanya aku tahu bentuk tubuh dan aksen ini. Aku yakin 100% ini bukan tangan mungilku yang manis, tapi tangan ini bergerak sesuai dengan kehendakku. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!

"Sasuke-_kun~_ kenapa?" wanita merah itu mulai mendekatiku kembali.

Sasuke? Apakah itu berarti… tubuh ini…

"Karin! Jangan memonopolinya seperti itu!"

"Kau jangan egois dong~ Aku kan juga mau main-main dengan pemuda tampan itu~"

"Sttt~ Diam, kalian! Aku yang akan memimpin, kalian pasti dapat jatah jadi tenang saja."

Suara berisik wanita-wanita ini sungguh membuatku muak. Dengan kekuatan—yang dimiliki tubuh Sasuke—ini aku dengan mudah menyingkirkan tubuh mereka dan melesat keluar dari ruangan itu. Tapi seketika tubuhku tertahan.

"Sasuke-_kun~_" wanita merah—yang kudengar bernama Karin—kembali meraba dada bidangku. Sebenarnya bagi wanita cukup menyesakkan juga menyebut dada sendiri 'bidang'.

"Tunggu, nona. Sebenarnya bisakah kau jelaskan terlebih dahulu dimana aku sekarang?" aku berusaha sesabar mungkin menghadapinya.

"Kyaaa~" bukannya menjawab malah teriak, merepotkan.

Eh, sepertinya sifatku juga ikut ketuker ya?

"Aku akan memberitahumu kalau kau menciumku~" dengan sekali dorongan tubuhku kembali terduduk di kursi awal, dan Karin kembali menempatkan dirinya duduk di pangkuanku.

"Kyaa~ Aku juga mau~"

"Sasuke-_kun~_ aku juga~"

"Sasuke~"

"Lihat aku~ Sasuke~ Sasuke~"

"Kyaaa~ Sasuke~ sentuh aku juga~ Sasu~"

Kini tak hanya Karin yang mulai menggodaku, tapi wanita-wanita lainnya ikut berbondong-bondong datang menghampiriku. Melihat mereka seperti karnivora yang hendak memakan daging segar, membuatku merinding juga.

Astaga. Siapa yang tahan menerima siksaan batin seperti ini? Benar-benar seperti raja harem Sasuke ini. Hanya dengan modal ketampanannya saja sudah banyak wanita yang terjaring.

Andai kata aku ini lelaki tulen, nafsuku mungkin sudah tak bisa ditahan lagi. Melihat wanita-wanita—yang kuakui memang cantik—ini terus-terusan mendesahkan nama 'Sasuke'.

Kulitku bergidik merasakan dada mereka menghimpit kedua lenganku, bibir mereka mencumbu leherku, jemari mereka meraba kakiku. Sungguh, aku tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa wanita terlihat serendah ini.

"Engh~ Sasu~ sentuh aku kumohon~"

"Sasu~ engh~ eennnnh~ ahh~"

"Sasuke~ aaah~ au au~ aaahh~"

"Saaaasss~ enghh~! Aahh~"

Dengan seenak udelnya mereka 'mengorek' kesenangan sendiri sambil menggumamkan kata 'Sasuke' berulang kali. Membayangkan seakan mereka sedang bercumbu denganku—tubuhku, lebih tepatnya.

Wanita memang mengerikan kalau sudah seperti ini. Bagiku yang 'asli'nya memang benar wanita tulen ini mengatakan hal seperti itu berarti memang benar mengerikan dalam arti sesungguhnya.

Tapi kalau sudah sampai seperti ini, berarti aku harus memikirkan suatu cara yang membuat wanita ini bicara dengan tubuh lelakiku. Hal yang harus kupikirkan adalah titik lemah wanita.

Perlahan akupun mendekat, "Aku akan memberikan yang lebih setelah kau memberitahukannya." Bisikku tepat di telinganya.

Blush.

Bisa kulihat dengan jelas raut muka merah dari seorang wanita. Aku mau bilang apa? Tak ada komentar untuk itu.

"Ba…baiklah." Jawabnya gugup. "Tapi setidaknya berilah aku ciuman dulu~"

Kami-_sama_—sungguh—berikan aku izinmu untuk membantai wanita ini!

Aku tak mengerti bagaimana bisa Sasuke berada di tempat seperti itu—dengan wanita-wanita bohay itu, tapi yang lebih tak kumengerti adalah bagaimana bisa aku berada dalam tubuh Sasuke?

Apa benar memang ada jurus perpindahan tubuh?

Tapi siapa yang menggunakannya?

Aish~ Semakin dipikirkan semakin membuatku tak mengerti.

Kini yang bisa kulakukan adalah menjauh sejauh mungkin dari tempat itu. Hingga tanpa sadar kaki jenjangku melangkah menuju sebuah tempat sepi di sela-sela pepohonan. Nafasku terengah—tak terelakkan lagi—mengingat aku telah menggunakan banyak tenaga dan chakra untuk melarikan diri.

Sekali lagi yang kulakukan adalah mengamati tubuh baru(?)ku. Otot yang kekar dan urat yang kencang. Gerak refleks yang cepat, dan rasanya menggunakan gaya rambut _pantat ayam syle _kebanggaannya.

"Jadi ini rasanya jadi laki-laki?"

Aku bangkit dari dudukku. Kuakui, tubuh ini sangat sempurna. Aku bisa merasakan aliran chakra yang besar mengalir melalui nadiku. Proses pemulihannya pun cukup cepat, karenanya rasa lelah mulai menghilang perlahan dari tubuhku—atau mungkin tubuhnya—sekarang.

Aku melesat naik ke atas pohon. Menyenangkan rasanya menggunakan kekuatan sehebat ini.

"Kau siapa?"

Sebuah suara terdengar menyeru, aku pun menoleh. Sosok lelaki dengan postur yang cukup bagus dan bidikan mata yang tajam menatapku. Aku terdiam. Mungkinkah dia teman Sasuke? Sepertinya ia mengenal Sasuke, tapi kenapa ia bertanya begitu…?

'Ah!' pekikku dalam hati. 'Mungkinkah aku ketahuan…?'

Di saat seperti ini yang kupikir benar untuk kulakukan adalah… besikap cool.

Ya. Sasuke selalu memasang tatapan seperti ini saat ia menatap orang lain. Tatapan tenang seakan tak ada apapun yang terjadi meski ia sedang berada dalam posisi sulit sekalipun. Ketenangannya membuat tegang musuh, sehingga ia bisa mencari kelemahannya.

Tapi meski tubuh ini milik sang Uchiha berbakat itu, tetap saja 'isi'nya aku. Seorang gadis yang tak tahu harus apa melawan musuh yang menganggap diriku ini orang lain.

Aku mendongak, "Kau sendiri siapa?"

Kerlingan mata pemuda itu sempat membuatku ngeri, tapi untung saja tubuh ini bisa dengan mudah kuatur untuk tak mengeluarkan mimiknya.

Bukannya menjawab, pemuda itu mendekat ke arahku. Naluri 'Sakura'ku ingin saja menjauh darinya, tapi tubuh 'Sasuke' tak menginginkan hal yang sama. Yang kubisa hanyalah mencoba mempertahankan benteng yang kubuat.

"Apa?!" seruku tanpa habis pikir.

Set.

Tangan kekar itu mendekat menuju wajahku. Sungguh apakah pemuda ini homo?! 100% arah tujuan tangan itu adalah pipiku, yang naluri 'Sakura'ku rasa adalah dia ingin membelai(?)ku!

PLAK.

Seperti yang pernah kubilang sebelumnya, gerak refleks tubuh ini sangat cepat. Padahal aku hanya baru berpikir untuk menghindari tangan itu, tapi tubuh ini sudah menampiknya begitu saja.

Aku kembali memasang tampang kaku-ku. Sungguh jujur saja, daguku serasa pegal menggunakan mimic ini. Tapi pemilik tubuh ini sering sekali menggunakannya.

Pemuda merah itu menyeringai, "Kau memang benar-benar keturunan Uchiha."

Aku hanya bisa mengerutkan dahiku. Sebenarnya siapa pemuda ini? Senyumnya terlihat licik, tapi sepersekian detik kemudian wajahnya kembali memasang tampang datar. Seperti Sasuke yang pikirannya tak bisa kubaca, apakah ini teknik terbaru untuk mengelabuhi musuh…?

"Mungkin karena kejadian semalam kau jadi melupakanku, aku—Sabaku Gaara—adalah orang yang menawarkan misi ini kepadamu." Pemuda itu melangkah mundur dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku.

'Benar-benar kebiasaan lelaki jaman sekarang seperti itu ya…?'

"Bisa jadi aku memang lupa. Lalu sebenarnya misi apa yang sedang kulakukan ini?"

Gaara terdiam sejenak, "Kau benar-benar lupa? Atau kau sedang mengujiku?" ia mendengus. "Tapi ya sudahlah, biar kujelaskan lagi. Misi utamamu memang telah selesai, tapi—semalam sebelum kau sempat kembali ke Konoha—segerombolan perampok menyerangmu."

Aku mengangguk, dan tanpa sadar bahkan aku menggumamkan kata 'oh' yang sama sekali tak masuk dalam kategori cool versi Sasuke.

Dengan otak jeniusku aku mencoba menerka, "Misiku itu berhubungan dengan perampok yang menyerangku bukan?"

"Sepertinya kau mulai ingat." Pemuda itu menyodorkan tangannya. "Lalu mana permata yang kuminta? Jangan bilang kau gagal dengan misi kecil ini, Uchiha?"

Aku hampir saja mengutuk pemuda ini karena menyunggingkan tatapan meremehkannya kepadaku. Tapi aku sendiri juga tak tahu mengenai sub-mission itu, beruntunglah aku bertukar tubuh dengan Sasuke jadi aku bisa menyamarkan sikapku agar tak terlihat mencurigakan.

Sebuah permata biru kutemukan di saku Sasuke, aku bernafas lega. Dengan segera kuberikan permata itu kepada Gaara. Gaara sendiri nampak diam menerimanya, aku sempat berpikir apakah itu bukan permata yang dimaksud.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Pemuda itu menggenggam erat permata yang kuberikan. "Sepertinya kau memiliki kekuatan yang menarik."

Dheg.

Rasanya sesuatu menggelitikku seketika. Aku meloncat naik ke atas pohon, saat itu juga aku sadar bahwa di sekitar tempatku berada segepok pasir membeku. Mataku membulat, dan dapat kurasakan aliran chakraku meningkat kilat.

"Sudah kuduga~" Gaara melesat menggunakan pasirnya. "Mata legendaries itu—yang hanya dimiliki sang Clan Uchiha terakhir—Sasuke Uchiha."

SRAK.

Dapat kurasakan pasir-pasirnya datang memburuku. Menyerangku tanpa henti, tapi anehnya dari apa yang kulihat. Semua gerakan pasir itu bisa kubaca. Apakah benar ini kekuatan legendaries Uchiha? Sekuat inikah Sasuke?

CRAK.

Gumpalan pasir Gaara berhasil mengenai kaki kiriku. Melambungkanku ke langit dan bersiap menujamku ke bumi. Sekali lagi aku bisa membacanya dengan mudah. Ditambah lagi elemen listrikku bisa kugunakan untuk memperlunak permukaan tanah.

Bunyi hempasan keras mengiringi jatuhnya tubuhku. Tak lupa juga kuberikan tatapan terbaikku untuk menjaga imej Sasuke pada musuhnya.

Tunggu. Aku tak bisa begini terus di sini. Aku harus kembali ke Konoha dalam keadaan selamat dan mengembalikan tubuh ini kepada pemiliknya.

Bahkan kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa kubayangkan adalah bahwa tubuhku juga sedang di'otak-atik' oleh Sasuke.

"Tunggu, Gaara-_san._" Sahutku menengahi. "Aku tak tahu kenapa kau menyerangku, tapi bisakah kau menyerangku setelah aku kembali nanti. Ah, maksudku 'kembali' yang benar-benar kembali. Ah… gimana ya…"

Gawat, kalau begini aku bisa dibunuh Sasuke karena menghancurkan imej-nya. Oh Kami-_sama_… kenapa sih harus terjadi padaku seperti ini?

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku meninggalkan pemuda itu.

**SAKURA POV-END**

-ooOoo-

Konoha terlihat sangat indah dimata onyx pemuda—dimana ada Sakura di dalamnya. Itu semua karena perjalanan yang dilaluinya untuk sampai ke gerbang masuk Konoha bukanlah perkara yang mudah.

Sakura—di dalam tubuh Sasuke—berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya. Perjalanan dari Kirigakure ke Konoha ternyata memerlukan tenaga yang cukup banyak. Jaraknya tak sedekat yang dibayangkan Sakura ketika melihatnya di peta.

"Hah hah~"

Warna senja sore sudah mulai menghiasi langit. Tanpa pikir panjang—ia hanya ingin kembali ke kamarnya dimana ia terakhir kali merasakan damainya kasur dan bantal empuknya.

Angin bertiup kencang, memberikan kabar akan bahaya yang semakin mendekat. Salah satunya berada tak jauh darinya. Mengintai mangsanya sejak awal, hanya menunggu saat yang tepat untuk melaksanakan rencana selanjutnya.

Dengan langkah kakunya akhirnya sampai juga ia di kamarnya.

Bruk.

Tak butuh waktu untuknya berpikir lagi, ia segera menghempaskan dirinya di atas ranjang dan memejamkan matanya.

Padahal hari belum berganti malam, dan ia tak melalukan banyak hal. Tapi ternyata menyesuaikan diri menggunakan apa yang bukan tubuhmu cukup menyita tenaga juga.

-ooOoo-

Pagi untuk kedua kalinya membangunkan Sakura. Matanya menolak untuk terbuka, tapi sinar tak berpihak padanya. Terpaksa ia pun bangkit terduduk.

Ia menggumam, "Emm…" pandangannya beredar ke segala ruangan itu.

Ruangan yang sama seperti yang ditidurinya semalam. Ia bangun menghadap cermin besar di kamarnya, sosok gadis mungil dengan rambut merah muda panjangnya yang terurai membuatnya bingung sejenak.

"Apa yang kemarin itu mimpi?"

Berpikir mengenai situasinya, memang keadaan seperti sedia kala sebelum ia berada di dalam tubuh Sasuke. Memang bisa jadi semua adalah mimpinya saja, tapi masa iya mimpi terasa begitu nyata?

Bahkan Sakura pun masih bisa merasakan wanita-wanita yang 'menggerayangi'nya itu dan desahan mereka.

"Merinding saja~"

Sakura berbalik, ia terdiam melihat mejanya terlihat berantakan. Ia mengerutkan dahinya, seingatnya ia tak pernah meninggalkan rumah dalam keadaan berantakan. Pencuri kah?

Memastikan akan semua itu, Sakura membereskan mejanya kembali. Kemudian ia menemukan secarik kertas yang ditulis tinta. 100% kasat mata terlihat seperti surat ancaman.

"Apa ini?"

Sakura membukanya perlahan, ia sempat terkekeh menyadari tulisan siapa ini. Satu-satunya orang yang menulis menggunakan kuas hanyalah Sasuke—itu karena ia malas mencari polpen atau spidol, sedangkan yang selalu tersedia di kantongnya adalah kuas kerja.

_HA-RU-NO SA-KU-RA_

_Kurasa kau sudah cukup puas bermain dengan tubuhku, heh?!  
Sampai ikut campur dalam misiku juga?!  
Dengar ya, aku tak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja. Lihat dan nantikan pembalasanku!_

_Ps. Nona Haruno, semalam kau SANGAT manis, hingga aku tak bisa berhenti untuk tak MENGGIGITmu. Gomen._

Surat itu ditulis dengan bentuk _chiler_ dimana tulisannya meleber menyerupai darah. Sakura saja sampai meneguk ludah mendengarnya.

Tapi, tunggu.

Apa itu di kalimat terakhirnya. Kenapa Sasuke seakan menekankan kata 'sangat' dan 'menggigit'. Lagi pula apa juga artinya dengan 'menggigit'?

Dheg.

Kertas surat itu terjatuh begitu saja ke lantai. Sakura kembali berlari menuju cermin besarnya. Dibukanya kaos putih yang dipakai dan menyibakkan rambutnya.

"Ini…"

Seperti yang diduganya, bercak-bercak kemerahan _full_ memenuhi leher jenjangnya. Warna kulitnya yang seputih salju dan rona merah itu terlihat begitu kontras. Wajahnya merah padam, ia menarik nafas bersiap untuk melepaskan jeritannya.

"SASUKEEEEEEE BAAKAAAAAAAA~!"

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

Nah nah nah..  
Apa kah reaksi kaliaannn...?  
(Q~Q)

Give me review~ (wajib lho!)

Keep Trying my Best!  
Shera.


	3. Scene 3

~Balasan Review~

**Kara : **thanx.. (

**Kaoibito Cherry : **he he iiah aku kembali~ x3  
wew~ masa sama orgnya ga kangen~ T.T tp gapapa deh~ yg penting Fic nya suka~ :3

**Shintaiffah : **maaf ya ini ga sekilat biasanya~ x(

**Sasusaku Uchiha : **masa sih, wah sankyuu banget yah~

Bocoran ya? bocorannya apa nih? :D

**Alice Winter Blossom : **Iiaa deh~  
Semangatmu tersalurkan nih~ ( Sankyuuu~

**Mako-chan** : Iiya deh~ :D

**Sami-chan : **Kyaaaaaa~ ketemu lagi nih, Sami-chan~ kangen lho~ xO  
Lemon? Lemon di chap berapa yah~  
*lupa xD

**Sweet Cherry : **salam kenal juga~  
Ada yang jahat, pasti ada juga yang baik dong~ :D  
ikutin terus ya~

**Hakumi uchiha : **sangkyu BeGeTe deh~ :D

**Guest : **bangga deh jadi author yg berkesan… (  
Syukur deh kalo aku diinget~ T.T  
Pengennya sih dinikahkan, tapi kayaknya di cerita ini 'itu' dlu deh~ x{

**Sasusaku Kira : **masa sih? Keren kah~?

Iia deh~ kuterusin kok pasti~ :D

**Guest (tiffanyyuki) : **Sasuke enggak jahat kok, Cuma mesum~ xD *dichidori  
Salam kenal juga~

**Azakayana Yume : **oke deh nih update~ :D

**Ocha chan : **yang nuker jiwanya adalah orang yang jahat tentunya, tapi aku ga bisa kasih tau deh siapa orangnya~ cari tahu sendiri yah~ :3

**White moon Uchiha : **iiah deh lanjuuut~ :D

**Hikari Matsushita : **temanya agak berat dih kali ni… (kalo boleh jujur)  
Makanya mungkin ada yang kurang dimengerti tanya ajah, ok?

**Brown Cinnamon : **iiyah nih udah diupdate~ :D

**Erica Christy 77 : **awas hati-hati gejala penyakit gila lho ketawa sendiri… xD  
Lemonnya SaiIno agak lama nih kayaknya~ sabar yah~

**Evol Love Kai : **Nya ha ha~ kamu manis sih~ xD *geplaks  
Hm… tapi sebenernya Gaara emang tahu kok~ :3

Ok deh update cuzzz~ xD

**Doremi Saku-chan : **balas dendamnya Sasuke ga kelihatan jelas kok… cumin cipokan doang. xD

Bisa dong… karena… *piiip*

**Kim Keyna : **he he itu misi yang 'impossible' banget kan di dunia nyata… xD

**Tita ttuttz : **iyah saia lanjutin~ :D

**Nauri Minna – Uchisaso AF KSS : **lemon~ yg hot sih kayaknya masih lama sih~  
Mini-lemon bakal sering muncul dah~ :3

**Eunike yuen : **wah, chap ini juga rapi? Update telad gara-gara pulsa habis… galau banget kan~ T.T (curcol neh)

Iyah, jangan lupa kritik terus ya~ :D

**Hima Sakusa-chan : **wow? Ada apa dengan Ino memang? O.o  
Iyah, nanti Shera kasih inner Sasu yang ditubuh Saku yah~ :3

"(REALLY) MISSION IMPOSSIBLE"

.

.

**Scene 3 : Battle Boy, Shinigami**

**(Adegan ketiga: Petarungan Lelaki, Dewa Kematian)**

.

.

Enjoy Reading

.

.

Ino hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya melihat dua orang ninja muda yang duduk saling beradu punggung. Sai tak memperdulikannya, ia masih terlalu sibuk mengotak-atik kertas sketsa di pangkuannya. Sementara Naruto dan Hinata saling bertukar pandangan.

"Hmph~!"

Ini sudah terjadi seharian ini. Sejak pagi pertemuan antara 'musim semi' dan 'musim dingin' sudah diawali dengan kengambekkan mereka.

Keempat sahabat lainnya tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tak biasanya Sakura—sang cerewet—diam membisu seperti ini. Dan Sasuke—yang bisanya tenang—terlihat gusar.

"Kalian ini sebenarnya ada apa?" merasa sebal, Ino bertanya.

"Kau tak akan percaya mengenai apa yang akan kuceritakan. Tapi yang jelas, lelaki ini telah melakukan hal yang seenaknya pada tubuhku." Sahut Sakura kesal.

Mendengar itu perempatan urat terukir di dahi Sasuke, "Hey, kau pikir siapa yang melakukan hal yang seenaknya pada 'tubuh' orang lain?!"

"Jangan salahkan aku! Aku sendiri tak mengerti kenapa itu bisa terjadi!"

"Cih. Bilang saja kau ingin merasakan tubuhku."

"Harusnya aku yang bicara begitu, U-chi-ha! Kau apakan tubuhku, heh!"

"Aku yang bertanya."

"Dasar pantat ayam! Kusumpahin kau akan menderita seumur hidupmu!"

"Kukembalikan padamu."

Ino hanya bisa mendesah melihatnya, "Haaah~ Aku kagum pada diriku sendiri yang betah berteman dengan mereka selama ini."

"Ha ha ha. Ino-_chan_, bagaimana kalau kita bahas mengenai 'rumor' itu di sini saja?" Hinata mencuri pembicaraan.

"Ah, benar juga. Rumor itu, mungkin Sakura dan Sasuke belum mengetahuinya." Sai yang awalnya tak minat pun bereaksi.

Mereka melirik ke arah kedua pasangan shinobi dan kunoichi 'mesra' ini. Mereka terus mengatakan 'tubuh orang lain' sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan? Yang mendengarnya pasti berpikir bahwa mereka telah melakukan 'mission impossible' itu.

Bagaimanapun lebih mudah menyebut misi yang diberikan Hokage untuk segera menghasilkan keturunan dengan 'mission impossible'. Itu semua karena setelah berlalunya waktu, misi itu terlihat mustahil terutama bagi mereka yang masih ingin menikmati masa mudanya.

Ino menarik rambut panjang Sakura dari belakang, "Sakura… Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali, dan kau akan menyesal jika tak mendengarnya."

Sakura meringis, "Auch~! Ino! Kau bisa merusak rambutku!"

"Aku ingin membotakimu kalau boleh." Decih Ino.

"Boleh aku menawarkan bantuan?" Sasuke terlihat mendukung Ino. Sakura—yang duduk di antara Ino dan Sasuke—hanya bisa mencibir mereka.

Naruto tersenyum hambar, "Ha ha, hentikan. Kurasa ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kita bahas kali ini."

"Benar, mengenai rumor yang beredar di sekitar penduduk Konoha." Hinata meneruskan kalimat Naruto. "Yang kudengar seseorang telah menjadi korbannya, dan kini sedang berada di rumah sakit Konoha."

"Kurasa itu sudah tak menjadi rahasia lagi bahwa 'itu' memang ada di sana." Ino melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Dulu kukira itu hanyalah dongeng anak-anak untuk menakuti mereka agar tak bermain terlalu jauh ke dalam hutan." Sai berkomentar.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa yang sebenarnya kalian sedang bicarakan?"

"Berita ini beredar saat kau baru saja pulang ke Konoha, tak heran kalau kau tak mengetahuinya. Aku saja baru mendengarnya pagi ini." Sahut Sasuke—masih dengan nada nyindirnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kemarin seharian aku bersama Sakura, yang baru kembali dari misi itu kan kau… Sasuke?" Hinata memandang bingung.

Glup.

Benar juga, saat itu Sakura dan Sasuke sedang mengalami 'musibah' perpindahan tubuh. Terang saja semua mengira Sasuke yang baru kembali ke Konoha—padahal itu adalah Sakura.

"Oh ya, kudengar seseorang pernah menemui sosok manusia di hutan itu. Mungkinkah ada mitos lain?" beruntunglah Ino mengalihkan pembicaraan kembali.

Sakura sempat membuang pandangan remeh kepada Sasuke. Mereka pun kembali ke pokok pembicaraan.

Ino memulai ceritanya, "Sewaktu kecil, kau pasti pernah mendengar cerita mengenai monster yang akan menyerang anak-anak yang bermain terlalu jauh ke dalam hutan." Jemarinya memainkan sedotan di gelasnya. "Tapi setelah dewasa kau akan tahu kalau itu hanyalah dongeng untuk menjauhkanmu dari perbatasan desa—yang bisa sangat berbahaya."

"Tapi semalam terdengar kabar seorang warga Konoha terluka parah setelah kembali dari dalam hutan, ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya di serang oleh sesosok monster mengerikan." Sai menyobek secarik kertas dari buku sketsa-nya.

"Monster?"

"Ini sosok yang didiskripsikannya." Tambah Sai sambil menunjukkan sketsanya. "Gambar ini sudah dikonfirmasi kemiripannya oleh para saksi."

Sakura memincingkan matanya, "Gambar apa itu? Tak jelas bentuknya."

"Sosoknya memang tak terdeskripsi dengan jelas, itu karena tak ada seorang pun yang berhasil menatapnya lama. Hanya saja rumor mengenai 'pemilik' dari makhluk itu lah yang membuatku penasaran." Sai menimpali.

"Pemilik?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Ada lagi kabar beredar bahwa semalam sosok manusia terlihat sedang bersanding dengan makhluk itu. Bisa jadi ia lah pemilik makhluk itu."

"Warga Konoha sedang resah sekarang, dan aktivitas rutin pun menjadi terganggu. Karenanya Hokage-_sama_ meminta kita untuk segera menangkap monster itu." Hinata berkata lirih.

"Sebenarnya bukan 'kita'." Ucapan Ino membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya. "Ini adalah misi pasangan muda Uchiha dan Haruno."

"APA?!" pekik Sakura dan Sasuke hampir bersamaan.

"Aku sedang mempersiapkan misi yang akan kujalani lusa nanti." Sai memperlihatkan senyuman palsunya.

"Aku dan Hinata diberikan misi lain di laboratorium." Ino dan Hinata saling bertukar pandangan. "Dan kali ini kami membutuhkan Naruto sebagai asisten."

Naruto tersedak, "Ha? Aku?" jari telunjuknya mengacungi dirinya sendiri.

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Jelas sekali terlihat bahwa keempat sahabatnya ini memang sengaja berencana membuat Sakura dan Sasuke mengerjakan misi ini berdua saja. Mereka ini sahabat yang pengertian—dengan alasan ingin menyatukan SasuSaku—atau sahabat menyebalkan?

-ooOoo-

Pacaran itu apa? Pacar itu apa? Apa dia adalah orang yang special?

Sakura mengamati helaian daun yang berguguran. Langkahnya lambat seakan menikmati suasana yang ada. Angin juga ikut bermain-main dengan rambut panjangnya. Emeraldnya terlihat bersinar di bawah teriknya matahari.

Di sebelahnya berjalanlah seorang pangeran berambut pantat ayam—emo—dengan gaya kerennya. Dimana-mana setiap cowok keren kalau berjalan selalu memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana. Sebenarnya alasan mengapa mereka melakukan hal itu juga entah apa.

"Sasuke…"

"Kau…"

Ucapan mereka hampir bersamaan. Sakura memainkan bibirnya, sedangkan Sasuke menghela nafas.

Sasuke bicara duluan, "Kau… apa kau tahu kenapa kita bisa bertukar tubuh waktu itu?"

"Aku juga ingin menanyakannya padamu." Langkah Sakura berhenti. "Setelah kupikir, bisa jadi perampok yang menyerangmu di Kirigakure itu yang menyebabkannya."

"Ah, mengenai perampok itu…" Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sakura. "Kau tak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk saat berada di tubuhku kan?"

Sakura mendelik, "A-apa?! Aku…"

"_Kau jangan egois dong~ Aku kan juga mau main-main dengan pemuda tampan itu~"_

"_Sttt~ Diam, kalian! Aku yang akan memimpin, kalian pasti dapat jatah jadi tenang saja."_

"_Tunggu, nona. Sebenarnya bisakah kau jelaskan terlebih dahulu dimana aku sekarang?"_

"_Kyaaa~"_

"KYAAAAAA~!" Sakura menjerit.

"Hey, apa yang kau pikirkan? Aish~ Sudah kuduga kau pasti melakukan sesuatu saat itu kan? Aish~ Sial." Sasuke berkacak pinggang.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, "Ah…itu…." Matanya membulat mengingat sesuatu. "Oh! Seorang pemuda juga datang menemuiku saat itu. Awalnya kupikir ia akan membongkar identitasku, tapi ternyata ia hanya meminta permata yang dirampok."

"Pemuda?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Pemuda dengan rambut merah dan tato 'ai' di dahinya. Matanya juga terlihat menakutkan dengan lingkaran hitam—bagiku seperti panda."

"Dia…" Sasuke terdiam sejenak, mukanya dimiringkan menjauh dan tubuhnya berbalik.

"Tapi… tatapannya saat itu… mungkinkah ia masih curiga?"

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menyadarinya. Sesuatu yang tak bisa dipecahkan oleh teman-temannya dan yang saat ini menjadi _hot news_ warga Konoha. Ternyata ini semua diawali oleh perpindahan jiwa itu.

"Sakura, kurasa kau harus memanggil yang lainnya ke tempat ini." Sasuke berucap. "Sepertinya aku tahu siapa dalang di balik bayangan monster itu."

Syut.

Sasuke melesat meloncati pepohonan.

"He?! Sasuke! Tunggu!" pekik Sakura kencang, namun bayangan Sasuke semakin terlihat menjauh dan perlahan menghilang.

Sakura hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Mau bagaimana lagi, ia berbalik.

-ooOoo-

**SASUKE POV**

Seringai tersungging di sudut bibirku. Aku baru menyadarinya, orang yang dimaksud oleh Sakura dalam ceritanya.

Mengatakan bahwa seorang pemuda datang menagih misi-ku? Yang benar saja, aku tak pernah menerima misi yang tak memberikanku keuntungan. Dan ditambah lagi…permata itu…

Grusak.

Mataku memincing. Tubuhku meloncat naik. Beruntunglah aku selalu melatih gerak refleks-ku, hal itu sangat berguna di saat-saat muncul serangan mendadak seperti ini.

Tap.

Langkahku terhenti. Pohon menjadi pijakanku, seorang pemuda berambut merah kini menampakkan dirinya.

"Lama tak jumpa—" sahutnya.

Gumpalan pasir bergumul di sebelahnya, membentuk sesosok anjing—atau mungkin srigala—hitam yang mengerikan. Menyadari hal itu tubuhku langsung mengaktivkan 'battle mode'. Chakra mulai mengalir di sekujur tubuhku.

"Sasuke asli."

Mataku tiba-tiba saja membulat mendengar panggilannya kepadaku. Dengan muka menyeringai yang membuatku muak itu, ia menatapku.

Kami sama-sama terdiam. Inilah yang terjadi jika dua orang lelaki sudah bertemu, mereka hanya saling memamerkan tatapan membunuh untuk menjatuhkan mental masing-masing.

Grak!.

Aku lengah! Pasir itu tak berbau dan tak berbunyi, kini melilit tubuhku erat. Pemuda sang pengendali pasir—Gaara—itu masih tak menggerakkan tubuhnya sama sekali.

Aku mendecih, "Apa yang kau lakukan di desa orang? Tak cukup puas bagimu menjajah Sunagakure?"

"Aku datang untuk berterima kasih." balasnya. "Dan juga aku ingin memamerkan kekuatan apa yang kudapat dari bantuan… hm… siapa ya yang saat itu berada di dalam tubuhmu?"

"Apa yang kau katakan?" jelas sekali kalau aku mengetahuinya, tapi bagaimana bisa ia juga tahu.

"Cih. Kau bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk berbohong, Uchiha. Tidakkah kau bertanya-tanya siapa yang melakukan hal itu kepadamu?"

"Kau! Kau yang melakukannya bukan?"

Gaara tertawa, "Kali ini apakah yang berada di hadapanku bukan Uchiha? Kenapa bisa ia sebodoh ini?!"

"Sial!"

Gaara meloncat naik melalui pasir-pasirnya yang dibekukan dan berdiri di hadapanku.

"Seluruh Clan di Sunagakure tak ada yang memiliki tekhnik itu. Apa kau masih belum mengerti siapa yang melakukannya?!"

GRATAK!.

Cukup habis sudah kesabaranku. Kilatan Chakra membanjiri dan mengoyakkan pasir yang dibelenggu. Mata sharingganku aktiv, kini saatnya menghentikan pembicaraan dan memulai pertempuran.

Bunyi benturan chakra kami yang berlawanan terdengar nyaring. Sudah lama aku tak merasakan pertempuran hebat dengan saingan masa kecilku.

Gaara datang dari Clan ninja terbaik di Sunagakure, sejak pertemuan pertama kami di ujian Chunnin, kami sudah menjadi musuh abadi. Dalam segalanya.

Saat misiku ke Kirigakure pun ternyata Gaara sedang melaksanakan misi yang sama, padahal aku sudah berhasil menyelesaikan 'misi permata' itu. Sayangnya si dahi lebar itu harus berpindah tubuh denganku hingga permata itu malah kuberikan kepada Gaara.

TRANG.

Tubuh kami sama-sama terhempas oleh masing-masing serangan. Sepertinya tubuhku belum sepenuhnya pulih—kecapekan.

"Kau tak berubah, kekuatanmu masih sama seperti pertama kita bertemu." Sahutku dengan seringai.

Gaara bangkit menatapku, "Kau cukup berubah. Jauh lebih lemah dari saat kita pertama bertemu."

Aku menggeram mendengarnya. Yang benar saja, Uchiha diremehkan seperti ini sungguh keterlaluan.

"Hey, Sasuke. Apa kau menikmati berpindah tubuh dengan gadis itu?"

Aku berusaha menulikan telinga untuk tak mendengarnya, kufokuskan diri untuk menyerang. Aku memang tahu kalau pasir itu bergerak dengan sendirinya untuk melindungi tubuh Gaara, tapi aku tak tahu kalau kekuatannya sehebat ini.

"Aku sudah melihatnya hari ini." Tambah Gaara. "Malaikat merah muda-mu…mungkinkah ia 'senikmat' wanita-wanita yang kutawarkan kepadamu itu?"

Aku kembali membulatkan mata. Tingkatan chakraku meninggi. Aku memjamkan mata, memfokuskan chakra pada kedua mataku. Aliran yang cepat dapat kurasakan melalui jalur nadi.

"Aku ingin mencicipinya, boleh kan?"

Sedikit lagi…sedikit lagi kupastikan kau tak akan bisa bicara lebih jauh. Sedikit lagi…matahari hari ini akan jadi hari terakhir kau melihatnya. Aku bersumpah akan hal itu.

"Gadis itu… siapa namanya? Sakura, heh?"

Diam kau bedebah. Bersabarlah sebentar lagi sampai aku akan menutup mulut kotormu selamanya. Kepalan tangan merupakan tanda chakraku yang akan penuh.

Di Konohagakure, ada beberapa Clan yang memiliki kekuatan terlarang. Salah satunya adalah Clanku. Mata adalah andalan kami. Tapi tak semua keturunan Uchiha memilikinya, hanya beberapa dari beberapa yang benar-benar menguasai jurus ini.

Dan aku—

"Apa kau tahu? Gadis itu…"

"AAAAAAKHHH~!"

—adalah keturunan terakhir Uchiha yang memiliki 'Mata Dewa'.

"Mata itu…"

Ya, bergidik lah. Takutlah. Akulah Uchiha keturunan dewa kematian. Mata ini—mangekyou sharingan—akan menunjukkan jalan menuju kematian kepadamu. Sekali kau menatapnya, maka tak ada kehidupan dalam tubuhmu.

CRASH.

"Aaaaakh~!" pekikan Gaara diiringi oleh koyakan tubuhnya.

Darah membasahi hutan suci Konoha, aku tak peduli.

Hanya gelak tawa yang bisa kukeluarkan. Mata dewa ini sudah lama kusimpan karena kakuatannya yang menakutkan bagi penatapnya, tapi… kini rasanya sungguh menyenangkan membunuh menggunakan kekuatan ini.

"Sasuke!"

Suara teriakan itu menyeret kembali kesadaran yang kupunya. Mungkin karena sudah lama tak menggunakan kekuatan dewa ini, mataku sakit sekali.

"Akh~"

Bruuk.

Yang terakhir kutahu adalah saat tubuhku terjatuh seseorang menangkapnya, dan setelahnya… tak ada yang kuingat.

**SASUKE POV-END**

-ooOoo-

Keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya, mengalir dan menetesi pesimpangan lehernya. Sakura hanya bisa membulatkan mata tak percaya akan apa yang ditangkap pupil matanya.

"AAAAAAKHHH~!"

Pekikan keras itu datang dari arah Sasuke, tapi Sakura tahu benar itu bukanlah suara Sasuke. Kaki kecilnya segera melompat menaiki pohon menuju dalam hutan.

Ia terhenti saat merasakan chakra yang kuat dari sana, mungkin saja Sasuke sedang berkelahi dengan monster yang dibicarakan desa. Sakura sendiri penasaran, seperti apa makhluk itu.

Ia mengintip dari balik semak-semak tak jauh dari sana. Yang pertama dilihatnya adalah punggung Sasuke. Terlihat Sasuke yang dengan tenangnya berdiri menghadap seseorang di bawah sana.

"Orang itu…"

Sakura kembali mengerjapkan matanya, ia mengenali sosok pemuda berambut merah itu. Tanda 'ai' di dahinya juga merupakan tanda yang tak mudah dilupakan.

"Apa yang dilakukannya di sini?" Sakura masih menunggu saat yang tepat baginya untuk keluar.

CRASH.

"Aaaaakh~!"

Kini tubuh Sakura mengerjang. Dilihatnya kejadian yang sungguh menakutkan. Tubuh pemuda merah itu—Gaara, dalam sekejab dipenuhi oleh liquid merah. Bau anyir menyerbak seketika.

Bahkan kaki Sakura sampai linglung jatuh karena tak kuat menahan tubuhnya, rasa lemas dan ngeri menghampirinya. Tak disangka ternyata Sasuke memiliki kekuatan mengerikan itu.

Melihatnya seperti itu, Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke sedang berada di alam bawah sadarnya.

"Sasuke!"

Akhirnya ia keluar dari persembunyiannya, entah mengapa tubuh Sasuke saat itu juga jatuh bebas dari pohon tempatnya berpijak.

Bruk.

Beruntung Sakura datang tepat waktu dan menyelamatkannya, meski tubuhnya menjadi landasan utama pendaratan Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Sakura mengusap darah yang mengalir dari sudut mata Sasuke. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?"

Dengan susah payah Sakura membaringkan Sasuke di sebelah Gaara. Chakra pengobatannya sangat membantu untuk pertolongan pertama di saat seperti ini.

"Bertahanlah, Sasuke." dengan cekatan Sakura menutup luka-luka dalam terutama di bagian mata Sasuke.

Sakura baru mengetahui kenyataan ini, bahwa teman masa kecilnya ternyata memiliki kekuatan yang disembunyikan. Kini haruskah ia memahaminya, ataukah setelah ini perasaannya akan berubah dan jadi takut kepadanya.

Tapi sebenarnya Sakura mengerti posisi Sasuke, karena ia sendiri pun memiliki sesuatu yang disembunyikannya dari semua orang. Mungkin hanya beberapa orang lah yang mengetahuinya.

Selesai mengobati Sasuke, Sakura melirik ke arah Gaara. Kondisinya sungguh tragis. Hanya sekali lihat pun semua tahu bahwa lelaki itu sudah cukup banyak kehilangan darah, apa lagi tak ada tanda kehidupan muncul di tubuhnya.

Sakura memejamkan mata, ia membetulkan posisi tubuh Gaara agar setidaknya terlihat lebih wajar—meski ia sudah tiada di sana.

Sakura memandang kedua pemuda itu bergantian, "Ternyata seperti ini kah pertarungan sesungguhnya antar lelaki? Menyeramkan."

-ooOoo-

Saat ini Konoha sedang dihebohkan oleh berita 'tragedi hutan dalam'. Apa lagi kalau bukan mengenai pertarungan Sasuke dengan monster hutan. Ya, seperti itulah yang mereka dengar. Mengenai Gaara yang menjadi monster itu, dan mengenai kematiannya semua masih dirahasiakan.

Perlahan Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya dan duduk terdiam. Ia memegangi kelopak matanya yang berdenyut. Meski rasanya tak sesakit pertama kali, tapi perih masih bisa ditoleransi.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Sasuke menoleh, ia melihat Sakura membawakan seloyang makanan dan minuman ke arahnya. Dengan cekatan Sakura meletakkan loyang itu ke atas meja di dekat tempat tidur Sasuke.

"Apa masih sakit?"

"Apa kau melihatnya?"

Pertanyaan Sakura dibalas oleh pertanyaan. Sakura hanya terdiam, ia menempatkan dirinya duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memandangi lantai kamarnya yang dingin.

"Ya, aku melihatnya. Ah…Dengan jelas aku melihatnya."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya mendengar hal itu. Sebenarnya dulu pernah sekali ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti ini. Hari dimana Sakura dikerjai oleh murid akademi yang lain, emosi Sasuke tak terkendali dan hampir membunuh anak itu. Bahkan saat itu Sakura pun hampir terbunuh.

"Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya." Tambah Sakura dengan nada lirih. "Karena itu jangan terlalu dipikirkan ya?"

Sasuke selalu menyesalinya, menyesali saat emosinya mengambil alih kesadarannya. Seakan ada setan yang menghuni tubuhnya. Tak lama setelah kejadian itu pun Itachi—kakak Sasuke—memberikan segel di tengkuknya untuk membelenggu kekuatan itu.

"Sakura."

Sasuke menundukkan kembali kepalanya.

Sakura menoleh, "Hn?"

"Apa kau… takut padaku?"

Mata Sakura melembut, ia mengarahkan ekor matanya ke samping dan membenarkan posisi duduknya. Sasuke sendiri masih terdiam menunggu jawaban Sakura.

"Kalau pun takut… aku lebih takut bila kehilanganmu." Ucap Sakura dengan senyumannya. "Seandainya takut, bukankah seharusnya aku takut padamu sejak dulu?"

"Benarkah? Bukankah karena kejadian itu tak ada lagi yang mau berteman denganmu?"

"Justru aku berterima kasih karenanya tak ada pula yang mengerjaiku."

Suasana kembali menghening. Namun tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mendengar sebuah suara isakan. Perlahan pun ia menolehkan wajahnya menatap gadis di sampingnya itu.

Benar rupanya, Sakura menahan isakkannya sekecil mungkin. Tapi air mata sudah turun membasahi pipi hingga dagunya. Sasuke menegakkan duduknya, ia menatap wajah Sakura.

"_Gomen_, Sasuke-_kun~_ Maafkan aku…" sahutnya di sela isakan. "Seharusnya saat itu aku tak melibatkanmu, hiks… seharusnya… tadi aku…tak meninggalkanmu."

Sasuke sendiri bingung. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang dibicarakan oleh Sakura. Dan apa yang sedang ditangisinya. Namun nalurinya hanya menuntut untuk mendengarkan lebih jauh.

"Seandainya… hiks… aku lebih kuat lagi… Seandainya..aku bisa berjuang bersamamu… Kau tak harus menggunakan kekuatan itu. Kau…hiks..tak harus melukai perasaanmu sendiri."

Sasuke dengan lembut menghapus jejak air mata Sakura. Perasaan Sakura tersampaikan padanya. Ia sadar, selama ini yang membelanya hanyalah Sakura. Saat dimana seluruh dunia menjauhinya, hanya Sakura yang mengulurkan tangan tanpa ragu kepadanya.

Mungkin sejak saat itulah Sakura menjadi seseorang yang special di hatinya.

"Maaf Sasuke…maaf.. aku akan jadi lebih kuat lagi dan melindungimu…"

"Diamlah, Sakura."

Sekali tarikan, tubuh Sakura berada dalam rengkuhan Sasuke. Air mata yang mengalir memberikan sensasi asin pada bibir yang menempel itu. Sakura masih berusaha menahan isakannya, saat bibir Sasuke mulai melumatnya.

"Engh~ hiks…em…"

Tangisan di campur dengan desahan, bagi Sasuke itu adalah alunan suara termerdu yang pernah di dengarnya.

"Sasu~ enghhh~mmm~"

Dengan lembut tangan Sasuke membelai rambut Sakura, sebelahnya lagi menahan pinggangnya agar tak menjauh. Sasuke memejamkan mata, ciumannya begitu lembut seakan memanjakan Sakura.

Akibatnya tangisan Sakura terhenti perlahan, nafasnya terengah. Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya. Ciuman—kali ini—itu memang hanya untuk meredam tangisan Sakura saja.

"Kau sudah berhenti?" tanya Sasuke lembut, tangannya masih membelai pipi Sakura. "Kau ini memang selalu saja berisik."

Sakura hanya menunduk dengan rona merah di wajahnya dan tangannya terangkat untuk menutupi bibirnya sendiri.

"Sakura… apa kau masih ingat mengenai 'mission impossible' dari Hokage itu?" pertanyaan Sasuke mendapatkan perhatian dari Sakura kini.

"Em… itu…" di saat seperti ini Sakura malah gugup dan tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Apa kau… sudah menemukan orang lain?" tanya Sasuke memastikan. Sakura dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu… bagaimana kalau denganku?"

Sakura ingin sekali meneriakkan 'IYA' dengan lantang. Tapi rasanya sesuatu menyangkut di tenggorokkannya, dan ia tak bisa mengeluarkan kata apapun.

Tanpa menunggu lagi Sasuke perlahan mendekat kembali ke wajah Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa menahan nafanya saat Sasuke semakin mendekat dan merasakan deru nafas menerpa permukaan wajahnya.

Ciuman lembut itu kembali terulang. Seperti sedang mengemut permen manis, Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Ia mendecap-decap nikmat di bibir Sakura.

"Emmn~aangh~emmm~"

Sakura tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menyerahkan dirinya kepada Sasuke. Kepalanya pun terangkat naik-turun sesuai dengan pergerakan Sasuke yang melumat bibirnya.

"Annn~mmmmhh~enmmnyyhh~"

Dahi Sakura berkerut saat merasa Sasuke mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke gua basah itu. Ciuman itu terpotong-potong, karena Sasuke yang kini berusaha mengangkat tubuh Sakura ke pangkuannya.

"Ennnn~ Sasu~" Sakura berpegangan pada pundak kekar Sasuke saat dirinya di dudukan di pangkuan pemuda itu.

Sasuke mengelus pipi Sakura—lagi, "Kau yang seperti ini… jangan pernah perlihatkan kepada lelaki lain."

Sakura kembali diciumnya. Kini ciuman itu mengandung nafsu, sesuatu yang lebih liar dari sebelumnya. Dengan posisi Sakura yang berada di pangkuan Sasuke, hal ini membuat Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya saat mencium Sakura.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, kepalanya sedikit dimiringkan agar lidah Sasuke bisa lebih jauh masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Emnghhh~ Haaa…Ahhh~ Sasu~ eeemmmnh~"

Tangan Sakura beralih dari pundak Sasuke menuju rambut ravennya. Gaya pantat ayam itu sepertinya mempermudah Sakura untuk meremasnya. Menyalurkan rasa geli beserta nikmat yang dirasakannya.

Sasuke sendiri sebenarnya sudah merasakan 'setruman' itu sejak tadi. Sakura yang menggeliyat di atasnya terus menggesekkan selangkangannya di atas adik kecil Sasuke. Ditambah lagi Sakura sedang menggunakan rok, membayangkan mereka hanya dibatasi oleh beberapa lembar tipis pakaian membuat Sasuke semakin bersemangat.

"Emnnngh~ Sass~ engh~"

Sakura mendorong-dorong perlahan tubuh Sasuke, menyadarinya Sasuke melepaskan ciuman itu dan menatap gadisnya.

"Aku baru ingat, Tsunade-_sama_ memanggil kita ke ruangannya."

Sasuke memutar mata bosan, "Di saat seperti ini bagaimana bisa kau memikirkan hal itu?"

"Sasuke! Bagaimanapun dia adalah seorang Hokage, perintahnya tak bisa dilanggar. Dan aku pun tak ingin melanggarnya, kita bisa melakukannya lain kali."

Saat Sakura hendak bangkit, tangannya kemabli dikekang oleh Sasuke. Sakura mendelik mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Bukankah saat ini kita juga sedang melaksanakan tugasnya?" seringai kembali muncul di sudut bibir Sasuke.

"Ah?! Apa yang kau katakan! Sasuke! Lepaskan!" menyadari bahaya(?) yang mengintainya, Sakura berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk memberontak.

Dengan kekuatan super(?)nya Sakura berhasil melepaskan diri dari jeratan Sasuke. Ia berdiri di hadapan sang pemuda dengan kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada dan sebelah kakinya berada di sela-sela selangkangan Sasuke.

"Hentikan atau kupastikan kau tak akan melihat 'adik'mu terbangun lagi untuk beberapa waktu."

Melihat ekspresi horror yang ditunjukkan Sakura, Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk setuju. Benar-benar tak bisa dibayangkannya, baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu wajahnya manis bagaikan permen, sekarang wajah itu berubah seram bagaikan terasi.

"Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu, U-CHI-HA SA-SU-KE…!"

"Hwa… tidak, tidak, bukan apa-apa."

Hanya kebahagaian yang mereka pikir akan datang menghampiri kehidupan mereka, namun mereka tak menyadarinya. Dimana ada cahaya selalu ada bayangan. Seiring dengan kebahagiaan yang semakin terang, penderitaan juga mengintai mereka.

-TBC-

Sebelumnya Shera mohon maaf sangat nih karena lemod updatenya~ T.T  
Soalnya pulsa internet abis nih~ huuu~  
*sujud sujud

Semoga readers mau memaafkan dan meriview saia~  
Sankyuu~

Keep Trying My Best!

Shera.


	4. Scene 4

Sebelumnya mohon maaf ya, biasanya ini adalah kolom 'Balasan review',  
tapi karena banyak pertanyaan yang masuk mengenai alur konflik yang SANGAT GAJE ini… makanya sementara ini akan Shera jadikan kolon tanya-jawab…

**Q : Kok bisa Sasu yg ada di tubuh Saku ciumin leher Saku?**

**A : **sebenarnya Sasu udah berada di kamar Saku saat mereka kembali ke tubuh masing-masing, jadi saat itulah Sasu ngasihin kissmark di leher Saku.

**Q : Siapa sih orang misterius yang ngincer Sakura?**

**A : **clue nya orang itu gak berada jauh dari Sakura.

**Q : Sasuke udah gak virgin ya? Mengingat adegan 'ehem2' sama Karin cs?**

**A : **Sasuke 'mungkin' udah ga virgin, tapi yang jelas bukan sama Karin cz itu—toh mereka kan nggak ngapa-ngapain, Sasuke cuma dijebak doang.

**Q : Kabar Gaara gimana nih?**

**A : **gaara baik-baik aja kok, di chap ini dia dibangkitin lagi~ Seperti sketsa awal, Gaara bakal jadi orang ketiga buat mereka.

**Q : Kok lemonnya dipotong?**

**A : **Soalnya nanti di chap 6 baru dikasih full lemon.

**Q : Apa sih yang dirahasiakan Sakura?**

**A : **yang dirahasiakan yaitu kekuatan bisa membangkitkan orang yang sudah meninggal. Di chap ini akan diperjelas lagi.

**Q : Bingung pas Sasu sama Gaara. Jelasin dong?**

**A : **Sebenernya mereka udah kenal duluan—sejak kecil. Makanya Gaara bisa mengenali Sakura—yang ada di tubuh Sasuke, dan Sasuke—yang ada di tubuh Sakura. Sejak kecil juga mereka menjadi saingan, tapi Gaara nggak tau kalau Sasuke punya 'mangekyou', makanya dia tewas saat mengompori emosi Sasuke

"(REALLY) MISSION IMPOSSIBLE"

.

.

**Scene 4 : Reincarnation, The Goddess of Life**

**(Adegan keempat: Reinkarnasi, Dewi Kehidupan)**

.

.

Enjoy Reading

.

.

Wajah kedua pasangan itu sudah sangat suntuk, sedangkan wanita yang berada di depannya menatap mereka dengan tatapan serius.

"Sasuke." Panggilnya. Yang dipanggil malah menyunggungkan lirik saja. "Apa kau tahu apa yang membuatmu dipanggil ke sini?"

Hokage muda itu memincingkan mata menatapnya. Sakura yang melihat hal itu saja meneguk ludah.

"Maaf."

.BRAK.

Sepertinya ucapan maaf dari Sasuke tak cukup untuk meredam kemarahan Hokage. Nyatanya saja meja itu—meski sudah beberapa kali dibetulkan—tetap menjadi sasaran pelampiasan sang Hokage.

"U-CHI-HA, sampai kapan kau akan bertindak seperti bocah begini?!" suara itu beritu terdengar 'cetar' sekali di telinga. "Kupikir kau sudah tumbuh dewasa dengan keberhasilan misi level A-mu yang sempurna, tapi kenapa sekarang kau malah menghancurkan kepercayaanku?!"

"Ho…hokage-_sama_, ini semua bukan salah Sasuke sepenuhnya. Aku bisa menjadi saksi akan hal itu." Bela Sakura.

"'Bukan salah sepenuhnya' bagiku merupakan kalimat pembukti bahwa ia melakukan kesalahan."

Kali ini kata-kata sang Hokage tak bisa dibantah lagi. Suara pintu yang terbuka perlahan menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Dengan tergesa-gesa Shizune datang menghampiri sang Hokage.

Awalnya ia ingin marah melihat meja kerja Hokage—yang lagi-lagi—hancur berantakan, namun ia mengerti bahwa ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk membahas hal itu.

"Tsunade-_sama_, ini gawat." Sahutnya panic.

"Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana keadaan Gaara?" tanya Tsunade dengan raut seriusnya.

Shizune menggeleng, "Bagimanapun terlihat sekali bekas serangan Sasuke, karena sisa chakra Sasuke masih berada di tubuhnya. Dan lagi… kondisi Gaara benar-benar parah, tak ada celah untuk kami melakukan pembangkitan sel."

Mendengar hal itu Tsunade menggeram. Ia terduduk kembali di kursinya. Sasuke yang tak mengetahui mengenai hal-hal medis pun sadar, bahwa saat ini Gaara sudah dipastikan benar-benar meninggal.

Karena di dunia medis ninja, seseorang yang meninggal bisa saja dibangkitkan kembali. Dengan syarat bahwa keadaan orang itu tak sangat parah, atau bisa dibilang sel-selnya masih utuh—meski sudah rusak. Sehingga sel-sel tubuh itulah yang dibangkitkan kembali.

Meski kemungkinannya dibawah 20%, tapi banyak juga yang sudah melakukan itu dan berhasil.

"Apa itu artinya Gaara—jasadnya—akan segera dikembalikan ke Suna?" terdengar nada khawatir dari kalimat Sakura.

"Entahlah." Tsunade kembali melipat kedua tangannya. "Apa kalian tahu, Sabaku Gaara adalah orang nomor satu di Sunagakure, atau sebut saja dia… Kazekage."

"Apa?!" Sakura dan Sasuke hampir saja memekik bersamaan.

"Jadi dia adalah pimpinan desa Suna?! Astaga, bagaimana bisa?! Sasuke mengalahkan seorang pimpinan desa Suna?!" Sakura nampak tak percaya.

"Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang tak mungkin." Sang Hokage menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke—atau tepatnya ke pundaknya. "Mengingat Sasuke adalah keturunan Clan Uchiha yang merupakan salah satu dari pemilik kekuatan terlarang di Konoha."

Shizune mengikuti arah mata Tsunade menuju Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura saling membuang pandangan menjauh.

"Siapapun yang melihat mata itu, tanpa terkecuali semua akan mati tak berbekas. Terkoyak oleh chakra tak kasat mata dan api yang tak pernah padam."

Mendengar sang Hokage mengatakan hal serius speerti itu membuat mereka bergidik ngeri juga.

"Mata sang dewa, Mangekyou Sharingan. Benar bukan, Sasuke?"

"Tapi Hokage-_sama_, tidak bisakah kita melakukan sesuatu?" Sakura bersikeras menentang ucapan Hokage-nya itu. "Shizune-_san_, apa benar-benar sudah dipastikan bahwa sel-sel Gaara telah mati?! Kumohon periksa sekali lagi~"

Melihat Sakura yang bersikeras membuat Sasuke terenyuh juga. Tapi tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya.

"Hentikan Sakura!" pekik kencang Tsunade. "Apa kau tak tahu betapa seriusnya masalah yang akan terjadi?!"

"Tapi Tsunade-_sama_—"

"Gaara adalah Kazekage dari Sunagakure, dan kini ia tewas di hutan Konoha bersama dengan salah satu warga Konoha yang menjadi tersangkanya. Kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi?!" Hokage sepertinya sudah mulai kehabisan kesabarannya.

"Dengan kata lain… ini adalah pernyataan perang."

Dheg.

Semua terdiam. Termasuk Sasuke yang menyadarinya. Semua yang dilakukannya membut Gaara tewas, dan karenanya pula perang shinobi akan terulang kembali. Ia melirik ke arah Sakura, matanya membulat melihat ekspresi ketakutan gadis merah muda itu.

"Membunuh pimpinan mereka, sama saja dengan menyatakan perang kepada mereka." Ulang Tsunade. "Itulah sebabnya aku mengatakan bahwa ini bukanlah masalah sepele!"

Tubuh Sakura beringsut seketika. Sasuke menangkapnya dan menopang tubuh kecil itu. Saat ini Konoha sedang berada dalam modus 'gawat', kalau sampai perang itu benar-benar terjadi… penderitaan warga Konoha yang sudah lama terpendam akan muncul lagi.

"TIDAAAAAAk~!" jerit Sakura histeris. "TIDAAK, TIDAAK, tidaaakkkk!"

"Sakura tenanglah~" Sasuke memeluk erat tubuh gemetar Sakura. "Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja. Perang itu tak akan pernah terjadi lagi."

"Tidak.. Sasuke…tidak…" Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Apa tak ada yang bisa dilakukan? Tidak…"

"Ada, Sakura."

Ucapan Tsunade kembali mendapatkan perhatian dari semuanya, termasuk Sakura itu sendiri. "Ada hal yang bisa dilakukan untuk mencegahnya. Hal dimana hanya kaulah satu-satunya yang bisa melakukannya."

Sakura perlahan bangkit dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke. Emeraldnya menangkap maksud ucapan dari Tsunade. Ia berdiri mengepalkan tangannya. Sepertinya memang inilah saat yang tepat untuk melakukannya.

"Tapi apa kau yakin?" Tsunade berdiri mendekat ke arah Sakura, ditepuknya bahu mungil itu. "Atas segala resiko yang akan kau tanggung, aku tak memaksamu untuk melakukannya."

Baik Shizune maupun Sasuke sama sekali tak mengerti maksud pembicaraan ini, mereka hanya bisa diam menyimpulkan sendiri apa yang mereka bicarakan. Sementara Sakura dan Tsunade saling bertatapan, seakan mereka berbicara lewat mata.

"Baiklah, aku kan melakukannya."

-ooOoo-

Malam itu bulan bersinar terang, meski bukan bulan purnama. Dibawah guyuran sinar kuning itu telah berkumpul beberapa orang dengan pakaian jubah putihnya. Dan lambang Konoha di punggungnya.

Sakura—salah seorang di sana, berjalan mendekat. Seorang pemuda berambut merah terlihat memejamkan matanya dalam kedamaian tanpa batas di atas sebuah batu besar. Sakura berdiri diam menatap pemuda itu.

"Sudah saatnya, Sakura." terdengar Tsunade memberikan dukungannya.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya menatap orang-orang yang hadir di sana. Pertemuan rahasia di atap gedung Hokage. Hanya ada Tsunade, Shizune, Sasuke, Sakura, dan Gaara—yang terbaring di sana.

"Aku mulai sekarang." Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya.

Cahaya putih kekuningan muncul dari berbagai sisi gedung Hokage itu. Awalnya Sasuke mengira itu adalah kunang-kunang, tapi melalui matanya ia bisa melihat bahwa itu merupakan gumpalan chakra—yang entah darimana datangnya.

Perlahan cahaya itu mengelilingi tubuh Sakura. Memeluknya dalam limpahan cahaya terang, bahkan cukup untuk menerangi gelapnya malam saat itu.

Seperti yang pernah dibahas sebelumnya, Konoha kaya akan Clan-Clan ninja terbaik dengan kekuatan khusus. Clan Uchiha dengan kekuatan mata pembunuhnya, kini giliran Clan Haruno… dengan kekuatan pembangkitannya.

Keturunan Haruno memiliki kemampuan untuk membangkitkan kembali orang yang telah tiada. Bagaimanapun keadaan orang itu, Haruno bisa membangkitkannya. Hanya saja itu akan menguras banyak chakra pagi penggunanya. Karenanya hanya orang-orang yang sudah dewasa—diatas 20 tahun—lah yang boleh menggunakan tekhnik ini.

Resikonya terlalu besar untuk digunakan oleh remaja yang masih dalam tahap pertumbuhan. Kemungkinan terburuknya adalah…meninggal.

"Sakura mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk menutupi kesalahanmu."

Sasuke menoleh, melihat Shizune yang menatap lurus ke arah Sakura. Memang benar apa yang dikatakannya, saat ini Sakura memang akan melakukan tekhnik pembangkitan yang bahkan belum pernah dilakukan sebelumnya.

"Kau seharusnya bahagia, Sasuke." kembali Sasuke terdiam mendengar ucapan Shizune di sebelahnya. "Dicintai seperti itu oleh wanita seperti Sakura. Tak sembarang orang memiliki kesempatan ini, kau harus menjaganya."

"Tak perlu kau perintah." Senyum Sasuke tersembunyi di helaian rambutnya yang diterpa angin.

Sakura menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Saat itulah cahaya itu melesat masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, dan mengalir melalui kedua telapak tangannya. Cahaya itu membaluti tubuh mati Gaara. Menghangatkan tubuh dingin itu dengan kemilaunya.

Sakura mengerutkan dahi, sepertinya tekhnik itu sedang dilakukannya. Sasuke bisa melihatnya, bahwa aliran chakra Sakura sedang mengalir menuju tubuh Gaara dalam jumlah besar. Ia juga menyadari cara kerja ritual ini, yaitu dengan membagi chakra medisnya dan mengobati luka-luka dalam Gaara.

Sasuke berbisik, "Seperti me-restart ya?"

Perlahan cahaya itu mulai menghilang dari tubuh Sakura, dan beralih masuk ke tubuh Gaara. Tsunade menahan nafasnya. Inilah saat dimana penentuan apakah tubuh Sakura kuat menahan keadaan tanpa chakra.

Sasuke yang menyadarinya melesat menuju posisi Sakura. Shizune juga mengeluarkan chakra medisnya untuk membantu mempercepat pemulihan chakra Sakura.

"Engh~" Sakura melenguh.

Cahaya itu pudar seketika, menyisakan tubuh lemah Sakura yang jatuh lunglai. Sasuke yang dengan sigap menopangnya pun sempat terkejut. Ia membaringkan tubuh Sakura dipangkuannya dan membenarkan posisinya.

Shizune pun bergegas menghampiri Sakura dan mengalirkan chakra medisnya. Tsunade menghampiri Gaara dan mengecek keadaan chakra barunya itu. Suhu tubuh Gaara mulai seimbang meski masih terlalu lemah untuk dibilang 'normal'. Tapi setidaknya tekhnik pembangkitan itu bisa dibilang cukup berhasil.

"Sakura, kau sudah berusaha." Sasuke mengusap lembut pipi dingin Sakura.

Shizune masih berusaha semampunya untuk menyelamatkan Sakura. Sasuke puntak tinggal diam, dengan mata sharingannya ia mengatur pergerakan aliran chakra Sakura. Berterima kasihlah kepada mereka hingga kini keadaan Sakura mulai stabil.

"Ah, sekarang sudah aman. Syukurlah dia baik-baik saja, cukup melegakan melihatnya." Shizune kini bangkit untuk membantu Tsunade membawa Gaara menuju kamar darurat di rumah sakit.

Kini tinggallah Sasuke dan Sakura di sana. Meski sepertinya kejam sekali meninggalkan Sakura yang kelelahan di atap gedung seperti itu, tapi ada Sasuke yang bisa mereka percayakan di sana untuk menjaga Sakura.

Dengan perlahan tubuh Sakura terangkat. Digendongnya ala _bridal style_ oleh Sasuke. Ia melompat menuruni gedung itu dan berjalan menuju kediaman Uchiha. Namun sebelum langkahnya semakin menjauh, ia berpikir kembali Sakura tak mungkin bisa istirahat dengan tenang bila tidur di rumahnya.

"Mungkin lebih baik aku membawanya kembali."

Sasuke berbalik arah, ia kini mengganti arah tujuannya ke kamar Sakura. Dan seperti yang diduganya, Sakura selalu membiarkan jendelanya terbuka. Alasannya karena ia biasa menggunakan jendela itu dari pada pintu utama yang terletak di lantai 1.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tahu kalau itu semua karena sejak dulu Sasuke suka menyelindap masuk ke kamar Sakura melalui jendelanya. Meski ia selalu mendapatkan bogeman atau paling tidak omelan Sakura, tapi Sakura selalu membiarkan jendelanya terbuka di hari berikutnya.

"Kau sama sekali tak berubah~"

Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Sakura di atas ranjangnya. Ia merasa tak rela meninggalkan Sakura sendirian dalam keadaan _defend less _seperti ini—alasannya. Tapi buktinya ia sendiri lah yang tak melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Sakura.

"Kau sungguh sangat bodoh Sakura. Kau menutup mata mengenai resiko yang akan kau hadapi. Bodoh."

"Engh~"

Ucapan Sasuke dibalas dengan lenguhan Sakura. Sasuke hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. Tangannya masih mengelus lembut pipi Sakura, sebelahnya lagi menggenggam tangan Sakura.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, "Sasu…?"

"Hn? Aku di sini. Tidurlah."

"Apa aku berhasil? Bagaimana keadaan Gaara?"

"Hey, di saat begini kau mengkhawatirkan siapa?!" kesal Sasuke. Mungkinkah itu adalah nada cemburu karena nama pertama yang diucapkan Sakura adalah lelaki lain.

"Sasu…" pertahanan Sasuke runtuh seketika saat telapak mungil Sakura membelai pipinya. "Aku berhasil kan? Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, dan syukurlah aku bisa mencegah perang itu. Syukurlah~"

Nada kelegaan terdengar jelas dari suara Sakura. Sasuke juga mendengus lega. Malam itu Sakura kembali terlelap dalam pelukan Sasuke. Saat itu Sasuke bertekad dalam hati kecilnya, bahwa dalam waktu singkat ini… ia akan meneruskan kembali 'hal yang tertunda' itu.

-ooOoo-

Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka. Sepasang jade terlihat mengerjap-kerjap. Disebelahnya seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang sedang mengamatinya. Pemuda itu melenguh memandakan ia sudah siuman.

"Selamat datang kembali, Sabaku-_sama_." Sapa Sakura ramah.

Gaara masih mengamati gadis itu—Sakura—yang sedang membereskan berbagai alat-alat medis yang tak diketahuinya. Ia cukup bisa mengingat bahwa kejadian terakhir adalah saat ia sedang bertempur dengan keturunan Uchiha.

"Kau masih belum sepenuhnya pulih, jadi jangan banyak bergerak dulu." Sahut Sakura tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Sel-sel dalam tubuhmu masih meregenasi kembali, jadi mungkin chakramu belum bisa digunakan dalam beberapa saat."

Gaara bukanlah tipe orang yang suka diperintah—meskipun itu demi kebaikannya sendiri—ia lebih suka memerintah. Tentu saja karena statusnya sebagai Kazekage—yang merupakan pimpinan desa—cukup memperngaruhinya.

Sakura melirik sejenak, sudah ia duga sebelumnya bahwa Gaara bukan orang yang bisa dinasehati. Makanya ia datang untuk menambahkan dosis penyembuhan dan menyalurkan chakranya kepada Gaara agar kondisinya cepat stabil.

"Sakura…"

Tentu saja panggilan itu membuat Sakura kaget. Ia bahkan belum menyebut namanya sendiri, sebegitu terkenalkan dirinya hingga Kazekage Suna mengenalnya.

Sakura berbalik dan menatap jade sayu itu, "Ya? Ada yang kau butuhkan dariku?"

"Apa kau yang…menghidupkanku kembali?"

Pertanyaan itu menyesakkan hati Sakura. Bagaimana tidak, awalnya Sakura ingin merahasiakan mengenai data kematian Gaara, sehingga ketika siuman nanti Gaara akan berpikir dirinya tak pernah mati dan hanya mengalami koma sesaat saja.

Kalau sudah begini Sakura tak bisa membantah lagi, ternyata hanya orangnya sendiri lah yang paling mengerti keadaan tubuhnya.

"Ya, aku yang membangkitkanmu."

"Kenapa?"

Sakura berpikir, "Karena aku tak ingin membuat keadaan semakin memburuk. Aku juga tak ingin membuat Konoha dan Suna berperang."

"Bukankah kau melakukannya demi bocah Uchiha itu?"

Sakura kembali membisu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauh untuk meletakkan alat-alat medisnya di atas meja kerja. Lalu ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju jendela.

"Sabaku-_sama_… apa kau pernah menyukai seseorang?"

"Apa 'orang tua' juga bisa dikategorikan sebagai 'seseorang' itu?"

Sakura mengangguk menanggapinya, "Seseorang yang berharga lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Bagiku desa ini seberharga nyawaku, dan Sasuke bahkan lebih berharga dari itu."

"Ini aneh." Mendengar Gaara terkekeh, Sakura meliriknya. "Uchiha sang pembunuh dan Haruno sang pembangkit, kalau diibaratkan kalian seperti pedang yang dapat menghancurkan segalanya dan perisai yang dapat melindungi segalanya. Sungguh bertolak belakang."

Sakura menyunggingkan senyumnya, "Ha ha ha, benar juga. Aku saja sampai tak pernah memikirkannya."

Gaara pun mengangkat sebelah tangannya, ia mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan tubuh regenerasinya. Sakura tersenyum saat melihat Gaara mulai terbiasa. Pasir-pasirnya juga terlihat mengikuti pergerakan tangan Gaara.

"Sabaku-_sama—_"

"Gaara. Aku lebih suka dipanggil Gaara saat aku tak berada di Suna."

Sakura kembali tersenyum, "Baiklah Gaara-_san_, apa kau mau ikut denganku melihat-lihat Konoha di malam hari? Aku bisa menyarankan kedai ramen terenak yang pernah ada."

Gaara terdiam melihat ekspresi senyum Sakura. Tatapan diam Gaara itu merupakan bentuk persetujuannya akan ajakan Sakura.

Angin menerpa seseorang yang mengamati mereka dari atas pohon. Menelusup melalui jendela salah satu kamar rumah sakit itu sang pemuda menampakkan dirinya. Dengan geram tangannya terkepal. Melihat gadisnya bersama pemuda lain sungguh membuat hatinya panas mendidih.

Syut.

Kali ini ia menghilang bersama dengan guguran daun yang mengikutinya.

-ooOoo-

Sakura bangun lebih awal pagi ini. Niatnya ingin berjalan-jalan seperti biasa di hutan Konoha. Tapi saat langkahnya keluar dari kamar, ia menemukan seecarik kertas merah yang tergeletak di depan pintunya.

"Hm?"

Kertas itu dibukanya perlahan, guratan tulisan rapi tertera di dalamnya. Ia tersenyum menyadari siapa pemilik tulisan itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pemuda yang selalu menulis menggunakan kuas daripada menggunakan bolpoin.

"Dasar pantat ayam~"

Kertas itu ditutup dan ia melanjutkan niatnya jalan-jalan ke hutan Konoha. Gemericik air dan hembusan angin membuatnya nyaman berada di sana. Aroma pohon yang khas juga mempernyaman suasana.

Sesekali Sakura bergumam dan memejamkan matanya. Baginya tempat paling indah di Konoha adalah hutan pada pagi hari. Hari ini ia akan melaksanakan misi baru yang diberikan Hokage, yaitu membantu Gaara mencarikan supplement untuk negri Suna.

Misi itu diminta langsung oleh Gaara yang saat ini sedang berada di Konoha, namun semalam setelah menikmati hangatnya mie ramen Ichiraku bersama Sakura ia memutuskan kembali ke desanya.

"Sakura?"

Sakura menoleh, "Ino? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aish~ Kenapa selalu saja aku bertemu denganmu di saat seperti ini?" keluh Ino. Sakura hanya bisa mencibir mendengarnya. "Aku sedang mencari daun-daun herbal untuk penelitian nanti. Kau sendiri sedang apa? Melamun seperti biasa?"

"Hey, aku tak pernah melamun. Kalau aku sedang diam, berarti aku sedang berpikir. Lagipula aku akan melakukan misi ke Suna kok siang nanti."

"Kalau itu kau… yang ada dipikiranmu hanya Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke saja bukan?"

"Ino! Kau ini grrr~"

Ino terkekeh, "Hey, bagaimana dengan mission impossible itu? Kau sudah berhasil melakukannya dengan Sasuke?"

"Emmm,…" Sakura menunduk malu karena pertanyaan Ino itu. "Kau sendiri..apa sudah melakukannya?!"

"Oh-ho… Aku dan Sai sudah melakukannya berkali-kali." Jawaban itu mendapat seruan kaget dari Sakura. "Tapi sayang…sepertinya usaha kami belum berhasil, padahal berbagai _style_ sudah kami coba lho."

"Eh?"

"Dari menungging, posisi 69, berdiri, jongkok, dipang—"

Btetak.

Kepala pirangnya itu menjadi sasaran jitakan Sakura. Saat ini bahkan muka Sakura sudah merah padam dengan guratan perempatan terukir di dahinya. Sementara Ino meringis kesakitan akan kepalanya yang terkena serangan setan itu.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat pada kepalanya. Sakit seperti sesuatu tengah mengorak-arik isi otaknya. Sakura beringsut, dijambaknya rambut merah muda itu untuk menahan sakit.

"Aaaakhh~ Sakit~! Sakit~!"

"Sakura?! Ada apa denganmu~?!""

Matanya berkunang-kunang, ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Pengelihatannya terus kabur sampai matanya bernar-benar terpejam.

-ooOoo-

**SASUKE POV**

Aku pernah sekali merasakan menjadi wanita.

Itu semua karena aku bertukar tubuh dengan Sakura, tapi aku tak pernah berharap lagi untuk bertukar tubuh dengannya. Yang benar saja, aku tak bisa membayangkan bila tubuhku berada dalam control gadis itu.

Tapi bagaimanapun takdir sulit untuk ditebak. Nyatanya sekarang kejadian itu terulang kembali. Pagi seperti ini sudah diawali dengan kesialan, aku merutuki nasib burukku.

"Sakura, ada apa? Kenapa kau tak memakannya? Bukankah itu makanan kesukaanmu?" Ino terlihat cemas menatapku—atau mungkin menatap Sakura.

"Aku hanya sedang tak nafsu saja."

"Tumben, biasanya kau langsung lahap melihat makanan itu. Kau tak sedang sakit kan?" Ino meletakkan tangannya di dahiku, aku menggeleng.

Beberapa jam yang lalu aku sedang tertidur pulas di kediamanku, dan ketika terbangun aku sudah berada di hutan Konoha dengan Ino di sebelahku. Aku tak bisa mengelak, tapi kuakui, aku saat ini sedang bertukar tubuh dengan Sakura.

Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi lagi? Cih, sungguh merepotkan.

"Sakura-_chaaaaaannn_~!"

Aku bisa menduga siapa yang datang kali ini. Tapi karena aku tak terbiasa dengan tubuh Sakura, jadi aku belum bisa menyesuaikan refleks-nya ketika bocah rubah—Naruto—datang melancarkan pelukannya kepadaku.

Bhug.

Dengan tanganku—tangan Sakura—kulepaskan bogem mentah ke pipinya. Memang Sakura itu menurutku—sedikit—feminim, tapi kekuatannya tak bisa kupungkiri juga sangat mengerikan.

"Auch~! Sakura-_chan_ ~ kau jahat sekali sih~" rengek Naruto memelas.

"Salah sendiri kau kurang ajar."

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Sakura?" kembali Ino terlihat cemas. Memiliki sahabat pengertian memang menarik, tapi aku jadi mengeti kalau Sakura kadang kesal dengannya karena terlalu 'kepo'.

"Aku ini datang kan ingin mengatakan kepadamu kalau kau dicari oleh nenek Tsunade." Naruto masih mengelus-elus pipinya yang merah. "Sepertinya kau lupa bahwa hari ini kau ditugaskan misi ke Sunagakure. Nenek Tsunade terlihat marah sekali lho."

"Hm? Aku malah tak tahu akan hal itu."

Setelahnya aku segera bergegas menuju gedung Hokage. Benarkah aku—Sakura—ditugaskan suatu misi? Bisa gawat kalau misi itu berhubungan dengan ilmu medis, aku kan tak tahu apapun mengenai hal itu.

Meski tubuh ini milik kunoichi medis nomor satu di Konoha, tapi isinya ya tetap aku—Sasuke.

Cklek.

Pintu itu kubuka perlahan. Bisa kurasakan suasana mencekam yang hadir di ruang Hokage itu. Di sebelahnya, terlihat Shizune sedang memegang berkas-berkas sambil menatap iba ke arahku.

"Permisi, Hokage-_sama_." Sapaku.

Kursi Hokage itu berputar perlahan, menampilkan seorang wanita dengan raut muka sangarnya menatapku tajam. Aku hanya bisa meneguk ludah melihat kehorroran yang hadir di hadapanku itu.

"Haruno Sakura." Sang Hokage berjalan menuju ke depan mejanya. "Apa kau tahu mengapa aku memanggilmu ke sini?!"

"Ah, maafkan saya Hokage-_sama_. Saya lupa akan misi yang akan saya terima hari ini." Sahutku berusaha serendah mungkin.

"Itu salah satu kesalahanmu. Tapi ada hal lain juga yang perlu kuberitahukan kepadamu."

Aku mendongakkan kepala menatap Hokage wanita berdada besar itu. Bukannya aku terfokus pada dadanya, tapi menurutku itu salah satu ciri yang membedakannya dengan Hokage lain.

"Hal lain?"

Shizune mengambil alih, "Seperti yang telah kita ketahui bahwa kau— yang merupakan salah satu generasi terakhir Clan Haruno—memiliki kekuatan untuk membangkitkan kembali orang yang telah meninggal."

Aku mengaggukkan kepalaku mendnegarnya.

"Dan itu sudah bukan lagi rahasia untuk berbagai Negara." Hokage menambahi. "Meski banyak rakyat biasa yang tak mengetahuinya, tapi informasi ini sudah sampai pada serikat desa besar."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi…?"

Shizune terlihat mengembil salah satu berkas yang berada di tangannya, ia memberikannya kepadaku.

Mataku membulat ketika kubaca tulisan itu. Sungguh, ini adalah tulisanku. Ya, tulisanku dan bahkan menggunakan kuas beserta tinta khas Uchiha.

Dan yang paling membuatku kaget adalah isi yang ditulis di dalamnya.

_Haruno Sakura,_

_Kuharap kau bisa membaca tulisanku dengan benar._

_Aku tak akan menyebutkan namaku, jadi jangan bertanya._

_Aku hanya ingin memperingatkan satu hal kepadamu.._

_Seperti yang kau tahu, bahwa kau memiliki kekuatan untuk meregenerasi manusia._

_Dan aku…memiliki kekuatan untuk memusnahkan manusia._

_Bila diibaratkan, kita adalah malaikat dan iblis._

_Keduanya tak boleh berada dalam satu tempat yang sama._

_Karena itu salah satu dari kita harus mati._

_Dan kuharap…itu kau._

"Apa-apaan ini?" sahutku tak percaya. Aku tak pernah merasa menulis hal seperti ini. "Siapa yang mengirimkan surat seperti ini?!"

"Surat itu sudah berada di depan ruang Hokage sejak pagi, para penjaga pun tak melihat ada orang asing yang masuk. Itu artinya—" Shizune memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya. "—pelakunya adalah orang dari dalam desa."

"Tidak mungkin. Tapi ini kan—"

"Itu tulisan Sasuke bukan, Sakura?" sahut Tsunade memotong pembicaraanku. "Kau yang sudah bersamanya sejak kecil tentu tahu benar gaya tulisan ini."

"Tidak mungkin!" bantahku.

Shizune kembali mengeluarkan beberapa berkas, "Ini adalah contoh tulisan Sasuke. Dan sudah dikonfirmasikan bahwa ini memanglah tulisan Sasuke."

"Tidak! Tapi sungguh, bukan Sasuke pelakunya!"

Benar! Mana mungkin aku mengancam Sakura. Meski terkadang ia menyebalkan dan aku ingin sekali memberinya sedikit hukuman. Tapi aku tak akan sekejam itu melakukan hal yang menyangkut kematian seperti ini.

"Sakura, aku tahu mungkin ini berat untukmu. Tapi sementara kesimpulan yang diambil adalah seseorang sedang mengincarmu. Dan pelaku sementara adalah Sasuke."

Setelahnya Tsunade memberikan izinku untuk melaksanakan misi ke Sunagakure. Dengan pikiran kalut aku melesat melalui hutan kota untuk segera sampai ke desa Sunagakure.

Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa aku menulis hal serendah itu. Seseorang pasti menggunaka tekhnik untuk meniru tulisanku. Tapi siapa yang memiliki tekhnik itu?

"Aaaaakhh~!"

Memikirkannya semakin membuatku frustasi. Yang jelas saat ini Sakura sedang dalam bahaya, dan aku harus melindunginya bagaimanapun caranya.

Misi membuat anak itu belum kelar, sudah muncul musuh mengerikan. Sebenanrya apayang direncanakan orang itu? Bisa-bisa Clan di Konoha benar-benar musnah. Tidak, setidaknya jikalau memang musnah. Apapun akan kulakukan untuk tetap menjaga Clan Uchiha.

-ooOoo-

Kami sama-sama tak menyadarinya, bahwa sang pelaku berada tak jauh dari kami. Mengamati setiap gerakan yang kami buat. Tersenyum puas ketika rencana yang dibuatnya berjalan sesuai keinginannya.

-ooOoo-

Akhirnya aku sampai di desa Sunagakure. Debu pasir yang datang menyelimuti desa ini mengingatkanku pada seorang pemuda yang menyebalkan.

Datang ke Suna sama saja dengan mendatangi pemuda itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang Kazekage. Kini ia sedang berdiri di hdapanku dengan wajah datarnya, aku mencoba seramah mungkin karena kulihat dibelakangnya sedang berdiri dengan gagah(?) beberapa pengawalnya.

"Aku memang meminta Sakura untuk datang." Sahutnya tanpa basa-basi. "Tapi kenapa 'isinya' kamu?!"

"Apa?!" hampir saja aku menonjok muka angkuhnya itu kalau saja pengawalnya tak sedang mengawasiku. "Ehem… begini ya, tuan Kazegake. Sebenarnya aku juga tak berniat datang kalau saja 'tubuh' ini tak memiliki kewajiban untuk datang 'membantu' sang Kazekage yang kesepian."

Sepertinya ucapanku cukup mengena, dan aku bangga akan hal itu. Gaara berbalik dan memberikan kode kepada para pengawalnya untuk meninggalkan kami. Setelahnya ia kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Sasuke, bagaimana bisa kau bertukar tubuh dengannya lagi?" sahutnya tanpa basa-basi.

Ok, kalau begitu aku juga tak akan tanggung-tanggung lagi untuk menahan sifat asliku. Kini aku duduk di hadapannya dengan melipat keuda tanganku.

"Aku juga tak tahu. Saat ini aku sedang tak mood, lagipula aku juga tak mengetahui apapun mengenai herbal."

"Yah, aku tahu kau memang tak bisa membantu banyak."

Aku menggeram. Namun tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu, "Tunggu. Gaara! Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui mengenai perpindahan tubuh kami. Kau juga bisa membedakan antara siapa yang sedang berada di hadapanmu saat ini."

Aku baru saja mendapatkan pemikiran itu. Ini aneh, sungguh aneh. Kenapa bisa ia mengetahui yang bahkan Hokage pun tak mengetahuinya. Pasti ia mengetahui sesuatu. Atau bisa jadi ia lah orang yang mengincar Sakura!

Aku menggebrak meja kerjanya, "Katakan padaku! Apa kau… yang melakukan hal ini kepada kami?!"

Gaara masih diam tak bereaksi. Hal ini semakin membuatku emosi, aku mengangkat tanganku bersiap melayangkan tinjuanku ke wajahnya. Tapi aku lupa bahwa Gaara memiliki pasir pelindung di dekatnya, kini tanganku ditahan oleh pasir yang mengeras itu.

"Sasuke, aku tahu ini mungkin tak ada kaitannya. Tapi biar kuberi kau satu hal penting." Gaara bangkit dari duduknya dan menatapku dengan tatapan remehnya.

"Sepertinya aku mulai tertarik dengan gadis merah muda-mu itu."

-TBC-

Sekian sesi tanya jawabnya, kalau ada lagi yang kurang jelas dari Fic ini jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk tanya. Shera langsung berikan penjelasan~

Gomen ya, readers. Fic ini memang agak rumit, tapi Shera udah berusaha membuatnya sesimple mungkin.

Enjoy it~

Keep Trying My Best!

Shera.


	5. Scene 5

~Balasan Review~  
Akhirnya sudah mulai mengertikah kalian, readers?  
kalau begitu kolom ini akan kembali ke semula, yaitu kolom balasan untuk reviews yang masuk, cekidot.

**White moon uchiha : **benarkah? Wah, Shera pikir konfliknya gak rumit lho waktu di sketsa~ gomenna~ sekarang udah mudeng kan sama konfliknya? Ato masih ada yang kurang jelas?

**Ocha chan : **nani? Fic selanjutnya? O.o  
ini aja belom kelar kok~ mungkin maksudnya chapter selanjutnya ya~? :D

**Hanazono yuri : **ha ha orang ketiga masa ilangnya cepet? Lagian Gaara ga mungkin semudah itu mati~ :3

**Bluepinkgirl : **Ayye~ xD

** .77 : **wah, masa sih? Tapi Erica bisa tau ceritanya kan~  
Lemon chap depan ya~ sabar, sabar… :D

**Sami-chan** : lemon SasuSaku chap depan, ok? :D

**Birumenanti : **blue(biru)-_chan_ is back~ xD  
aku juga suka~kamu… xD

*geplaks

Thx too karna udah setia ya~

**Fumie Ai : **sankyu, sankyu~ :D  
Selesainya sih mungkin di chap 8, kalo nggak ada halangan rintangan mengahadang—tak jadi masalah dan tak jadi beban pikira—plaks! xD ha ha ha

Ok deh, Shera fighting~

**Ai Nekozawa Dark Angel : **iiyah, keep trying my best~ :D

**Hima sakusa-**_**chan**_**: **iya bener, Sasu. Cinta kok gengsi. xD  
penulis surat itu adalah… *piiiiip*  
ha ha ha

**Sasusaku uciha : **gimana ya, Gaara emang sih jd org ke 3, dalam Fic ini juga dy sayang sama Sakura. Tapi sebenernya diem-diem dia bantuin Sasu ngedapetin Sakura dan menangkap pelakunya lho~  
coba deh kamu amatin.

**Hikari Matsushita : **yang nulis surat? Kasih tau ga ya~ xD

**Tsurugi De Lelouch : **iiyah betul~ tapi Gaara gak berniat memisahkan mereka kok~ (mungkin)

**Tohko Ohmiya : **ayyye~ update~ ayyee~ :D

**Mr. J : **wah, nick kamu ngingetin nama mantanku ajah~ *geplaks, malah curcol.  
Sasuke buas lah, namanya juga sriga—*dichidori.

**Rinitha Ditha : **Iya dong seneng, kan emang pingin bikin readers tambah seneng bacanya~ :D

**Kiki RyuEunTeuk : **iiyah deh, update, update~ :3

~Enjoy it~

"(REALLY) MISSION IMPOSSIBLE"

.

.

**Scene 5 : Don't Trust Anyone**

**(Adegan kelima: Jangan Percaya Siapapun)**

.

.

Enjoy Reading

.

.

"Sepertinya aku mulai tertarik pada gadis merah muda-mu."

Kata itu masih berbekas jelas di telinga Sasuke. Pikirannya menerawang jauh menuju kejadian bebeapa waktu yang lalu. Kini ia sedang menunggu seseorang yang biasanya akan pulang ketika malam sudah mulai larut.

Benar saja, tak lama seorang gadis berambut merah muda keluar dari kedai ramen dan berjalan menelusuri gang. Sasuke turun dari tempatnya dan mengikuti gadis itu dalam diam.

Sudah menjadi tekadnya untuk menjaga keamanan gadis yang menjadi pujaannya itu. Sejak insiden surat merah yang diterimanya dari hokage, Sasuke menjadi sosok yang dicurigai oleh Tsunade dan Shizune.

Sakura sendiri terlihat belum mengetahuinya, entah seperti apa reaksinya ketika membaca surat itu. Baru kali ini Sasuke merasa bersyukur telah bertukar tubuh dengannya saat itu.

Bruk.

Karena meleng dan tak memperhatikan jalan, yang ada ia malah menabrak tubuh gadis itu. Kini sang gadis menatapnya tajam sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, tuan penguntit?" ejeknya.

Sasuke mendelik, "A—apa?! S—siapa yang penguntit!" batahnya. "Aku…justru sedang menjagamu agar kau tak dikuntit!"

"Oh-ho~ jadi sejak kapan kau menjadi _bodyguard-ku_?"

"Aish~ sudahlah. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu saja."

"Bye bye tuan mesum~"

"Grrr~!"

Setelahnya Sasuke melesat pergi dan Sakura meneruskan perjalanannya. Seorang lagi masih tinggal di sana. Mengamati mereka dari kejauhan, sepertinya orang itu memiliki rencana. Sinar bulan yang saat itu sedang terang memantul mengenai matanya dan memperlihatkan bulu matanya yang lentik. Serta—

—rambut panjangnya.

-ooOoo-

"Ayolah Sakura~" Ino kini terlihat merengek.

Di hadapannya Sakura hanya mendecih, ia terkurung di sini dalam kepungan pasangan Sai dan Ino. Benar-benar pasangan yang kompak dalam berbagai hal. Membuat Sakura harus menahan emosinya.

"Aku menolak!" tegasnya lagi entah sudah yang keberapa kali.

"Sudahlah Sakura, Ino tak akan melepaskanmu kalau kau tak menurutinya." Sai akhrinya unjuk bicara. "Aku hanya memperingatkan sebagai orang yang berpengalaman menghadapi keegoisan Ino."

Ino mendelik, "Hey! Kau ini sebenarnya membela siapa sih?"

Sakura sekali lagi mendengus. Dengan tatapan maut Ino ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan percakapan mereka diakhiri dengan sorak sorai gembira(?) dari gadis pirang itu.

"Yatta! Kalau begitu kita bertemu di tempat biasa besok ya~ Dan ingat, aku ingin kau merahasiakan hal ini kepada siapapun." Ino memeluk tubuh mungkil Sakura dengan erat lalu melesat pergi.

Sai terdiam sejenak menatap Sakura yang mendegus kesal, tak lama ia menyusul Ino pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

Sakura berjalan sambil melamun, baru saja ia menyetujui ajakan Ino sekarang rasanya ia ingin menyabut keputusannya. Matanya meredup menatap jalanan yang dilaluinya.

Namun tak lama langkahnya dihentikan oleh sepasang sepatu hitam yang berdiri di hadapannya. Sakura menarik ekor matanya naik menatap wajah orang di hadapannya itu. Sasuke menatapnya dengan wajah datar—seperti biasanya.

"Apa yang membuatmu sampai meleng seperti ini?"

Sakura melangkah mundur, "S—s—Sasuke."

"Apa?" Sasuke menarik sebelah alisnya naik. "Kau ini melihatku seperti melihat hantu saja."

"Ah, kau ini lebih seram daripada hantu." Sahut Sakura lirih.

"Hm, aku mendengarnya." Sasuke melangkah melewati Sakura.

Dengan refleks Sakura menahan tangan Sasuke. Ia sendiri melakukannya tanpa sadar, sehingga saat Sasuke berbalik menatapnya ia jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Butuh waktu beberapa saat baginya untuk menyusun apa kata yang akan dibicarakannya.

"Em…itu… apa besok kau ada waktu?" Akhirnya kata itu keluar juga dari mulut Sakura.

"Kalau ada? Apa kau akan mengajakku kencan?"

"Eh?"

"Hm…kalau bukan kencan maka aku tak akan menanggapinya." Sasuke membalik tubuhnya dan bersiap untuk pergi. Namun sekali lagi tangannya tertahan.

"Uhh~ baiklah. Kau bisa menganggapnya sebagai ajakan kencan. Besok temui aku di hutan kematian. Kau ingat? Saat kita melakukan ujian chunnin tahap kedua."

"Hm? Seleramu aneh sekali, kenapa harus ke hutan kematian? Tak adakah tempat lain?"

"Sudahlah kau tak usah banyak tanya." Sakura sepertinya sudah sampai pada batasnya. Kini saat ia berniat pergi dari sana, Sasuke yang menahannya.

Sakura memandang ke arah Sasuke sejenak, ia mengerjapkan mata melihat onyx yang berkilat serius menatapnya.

"Sasuke?"

-ooOoo-

Kejadian itu begitu cepat hingga Sakura tanpa sadar sudah berada di sini. Di kediaman Uchiha. Saat seluruh keluarga sedang sibuk dengan aktivitas di luar rumah, Sasuke malah membawa pulang Sakura dan membawanya masuk ke kamar.

Sakura sendiri juga tak terlihat menolaknya atau melakukan perlawanan. Yang dilakukannya hanyalah terdiam mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Mereka duduk bersebelahan di pinggir ranjang.

Kata yang baru saja didengarnya dari bibir Sasuke bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa selalu didengarnya dimanapun dan kapanpun. Kalimat itu merupakan kalimat yang cukup 'berat' bahkan untuk Sasuke sendiri. Tapi kalimat itu lah yang benar diucapkannya.

"Sakura…"

Sakura hampir saja melonjat kaget mendengar namanya sendiri dipanggil. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati Sasuke menatapnya.

'_Aku ingin melakukan mission impossible itu bersamamu.'_

Kata itu terbayang kembali dipikirannya. Bahkan ia tak bisa mengira saat Sasuke sudah berada sedekat ini untuk meraih bibirnya.

"Enghmmm~mmmh~"

Kecapan pertama dirasakannya. Ini bukan yang pertama sejak mereka pernah hampir melakukan hal itu sebelumnya, tapi nurani Sakura mengatakan kalau kali ini bisa jadi tak ada yang akan mengganggu mereka kembali.

"Emngh~mmmmh~eengh~"

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya merasa Sasuke bergerak liar menerobos lidahnya. Tangan Sasuke mencoba menahan kepala Sakura untuk terus menekan lidahnya masuk. Sebelahnya lagi membelai pinggang Sakura memberikan sedikit rangsangan kepada gadis merah muda itu.

Tak lama ciuman itu terlepas, tapi Sasuke tak ingin bergerak pasif kali ini. Sepertinya ia sedang berada di puncak nafsunya. Dengan sekali gerakan Sakura kembali dipindahkannya ke atas pangkuannya.

"Kau benar-benar suka posisi ini heh?" sahut Sakura dengan kekehan.

Mendengar hal itu Sakura merajuk, ia langsung saja menekan pinggang Sakura hingga bagian 'sensitiv' mereka di bawah sana saling menekan satu sama lain. Sakura melenguh saat merasakan sesuatu yang keras menekan klitorisnya yang masih dibaluti celana dalam.

"Uuuhh~ Sasu~"

"Bagaimana? Sepertinya kau juga menyukai posisi ini heh?" balas Sasuke dengan seringainya.

Melihat Sakura yang menahan hasrat itu, membuat Sasuke tak tahan juga. Ia terus menekan-nekan pinggang Sakura. Sakura sesekali melenguh kencang sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia berpegangan pada pundak Sasuke.

"Sasu~eennghhh~ tidak~ jangan lakukan itu~ engh~"

Saat Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, saat itu juga Sasuke memonopoli leher jenjang Sakura. Bukannya Sasuke ingin mengerjai Sakura, tapi ia memang tak ingin melakukannya secara buru-buru. Bagaimanapun ini yang pertama bagi mereka.

Sasuke masih ingin menggigiti leher Sakura meski Sakura sudah mendorong-dorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh karena sedikit merasa perih. Sasuke memang memiliki 2 gigi taring yang cukup tajam, Sakura saja sampai berpikir mungkinkah Sasuke keturunan vampire(?).

"Aaahh~ Sasu…keeehh~ emnghh~"

Sakura tak ingin menjadi orang yang diam saja, kini ia mencoba meraih kedua pipi Sasuke dan melumatnya. Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan, ia bisa merasakan tangan Sakura yang gemetar hebat di kedua pipinya. Bibirnya juga melumat dengan nafas yang terengah. Sasuke bisa menyadari kalau Sakura sedang menyeimbangi dirinya.

"Emmmmng~ eennnn~mmmhhh~angh…aah..emmm..~"

Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya di pinggang Sakura, tangannya merambat naik dan meraih kedua tangan mungil Sakura di pipinya. Ia membuka perlahan kedua tangan Sakura itu.

Sakura sedikit mengintip membuka matanya, ia kembali kaget saat kedua tangannya dikunci dan Sasuke menekan ciumannya lebih dalam. Ia hanya bisa menahan nafas saat lidah Sasuke menjajah lebih ganas bagian dalam mulut Sakura. Mengapsen setiap sudut yang ditemuinya.

"Ahh…ahh…hah…ah…"

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, merasa Sakura seperti kesulitan bernafas. Senang rasanya bisa melihat ekspresi Sakura semerah ini. Nafasnya memburu tak beraturan. Saliva menetes melalui sudut bibirnya. Rambutnya yang sedikit basah terkena keringat. Semua terlihat erotis di mata Sasuke.

Sepertinya Sasuke sudah mulai kehilangan kendali akan dirinya. Sejak kapan ia jadi semesum ini, mungkin hanya dengan Sakura lah ia bisa merasakannya.

"Sakura, bolehkah aku melakukannya?"

"Sudah telad untukmu meminta izin." Sahut Sakura di sela nafasnya yang memburu. "Memang kau akan berhenti kalau aku tak mengizinkannya? Jangan bercanda, aku tahu sekali seperti apa kau ini."

"Hmph~" Sasuke menahan tawanya. "Yah, memang tak pernah ada yang mengerti aku lebih dari kau, bahkan diriku sendiri."

"Em~ Jadi…lanjut?"

"Kau pikir?"

"Kyaaaa~"

Sasuke kembali dengan entengnya membaringkan tubuh Sakura. Bahkan tak memberikan waktu untuk gadis itu menyerukan kesalnya. Sasuke menempatkan dirinya di atas Sakura dan mengikat kedua tangan Sakura menjadi satu ke atas ranjang.

"Sasuke?! Apa yang kau lakukan! _Baka~!_ Lepaskan aku!" elak Sakura sambil mencoba melepaskan diri, namun hasilnya…nihil.

"Aku sudah lama ingin melakukan hal ini kepadamu."

"Sa—Sasu~"

"Nah Saku…"

"Kyaaaaa~mmph!"

Sekali lagi bibir mungil itu dibekapnya oleh ciuman panas. Menghisap, melumat, menjilat, seluruhnya dilakukan oleh bibir Sasuke kepada bibir Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa menggerak-gerakkan kakinya menendangi kasur tempatnya berbaring untuk memberontak.

Tapi bukannya berhenti, semakin Sakura menyerang semakin ingin Sasuke me-_rape_-nya. Sasuke sepertinya sudah benar-benar diambang puncak kali ini. Ia bahkan tak merasakan bahwa ada aura pembunuh datang mengintainya—atau tepatnya mengintai mereka.

Orang itu semakin menggeram saat melihat Sasuke mulai melucuti pakaian Sakura. Dan tak lama Sakura sepenuhnya telanjang bulat.

Kruyuuuukkk.

Suara itu membuyarkan suasana yang sudah susah payah dibangun Sasuke. Ia menggertakkan gigi-giginya keras menandakan amarahnya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya memainkan ujung rambutnya karena tak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi.

Sakura mulai bicara, "Em…itu…"

"Katakan padaku kau tak sedang puasa untuk mengurangi timbunan lemak di tubuhmu itu?" nada Sasuke terdengar meninggi.

"Engh~ itu…aku memang sedang diet~"

"Hm…Sakura…" Sakura bisa merinding mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan nada horror seperti itu.

"Sasuke _gomen~_ tapi sungguh aku lapar sekali sekarang~"

Sasuke bisa apa kalau sudah mendengar rayuan Sakura ini? Akhirnya ia bangkit dari posisinya dan duduk di sebelah Sakura. Ia terdiam sementara Sakura sudah memakai kembali pakaian yang bahkan belum ada 10 menit meninggalkan tubuhnya.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, "Sakura, aku ingin mengatakan ini…meski mungkin bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya."

Sakura menarik alisnya membentuk tanda tanya di pikirannya. Ia melirikkan ekor matanya mencoba mengalihkan pandangan dari Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri sepertinya masih terbayang-bayang mengenai ucapan Gaara saat mereka bertemu di Suna beberapa waktu lalu.

"_Sepertinya aku mulai tertarik pada gadis merah muda-mu."_

Sakura mendekat, "Sasuke? Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Ehem…" Sasuke mendehem mencoba mengambil kembali wibawanya. "Aku... Sakura, aku akan mengatakannya sekali jadi kau dengar ini baik-baik ok?"

"E-hem."

Sasuke menatap serius, "Sejak kau mengorbankan dirimu untuk menutupi kesalahanku ketika kematian Gaara, aku menyadarinya…"

"Kau menyadari apa?"

"Aku ingin selalu bersamamu. Aku akan menjagamu. Aku tak akan kemanapun, jadi berjanjilah kau juga tak akan pergi dari sisiku."

Sakura membulatkan mata mendengarnya. Inikah pernyataan Sasuke kepadanya? Mulutnya bahkan terbuka karena kaget, matanya berkedip-kedip mencoba menyadarkan diri. Bahkan ia mencubit lengannya sendiri untuk memastikan hal itu.

"Menikahlah denganku."

Dengan pelukan lembut Sakura kembali disadarkan bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi semata. Ini suatu kenyataan yang akan membawanya kepada impian masa kecilnya menjadi mempelai Uchiha.

-ooOoo-

Sudah cukup lama dirinya mengamati bayangannya sendiri di depan cermin. Tangannya mengepal di depan dada dengan raut mukanya yang memerah. Ia bukanlah type agresif seperti kedua sahabatnya, Ino atau Sakura, tapi justru itulah yang menjadi daya tariknya.

"Hinata?" seorang pemuda dengan tiga garis tergambar di kedua pipinya datang. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Lama sekali~"

"Ah. Na—Naruto-_kun_…" balasnya dengan guratan merah mewarnai wajahnya.

"Hinata, apa kau yakin akan melakukan ini…?"

Hinata mengangguk menjawabnya, "Kenapa? Apa Naruto-_kun_ tak ingin melakukannya?"

"Bukan begitu." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. "Bukan itu yang kumaksud, tapi hal lain."

"Hal lain?"

Hinata terdiam menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto masih mencuri-curi lirik melihat ke pantulan bayangan Hinata di cermin. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di tempat—kamar mandi—Naruto. Hinata sedang berkunjung untuk mendiskusikan mengenai 'mission impossible' itu. Dan entah mengapa mereka memutuskan untuk melakukannya bersama—sekarang.

"Jujur saja aku tak ingin melakukan itu padanya…sungguh." Hinata kembali menunduk, auranya muram. "Tapi aku tak mempunyai pilihan lain."

Naruto memeluknya dari belakang, "Kalau kau tak ingin, maka jangan lakukan. Jujur saja aku juga tak tahan melihatnya terluka. Tapi aku lebih tak tahan melihatmu menderita."

"Naruto-_kun_… kau akan mendukung apapun yang kulakukan kan?"

"Aku mendukungmu. Tapi kumohon, jangan kau teruskan lagi. Hal ini secara tak langsung menyulitkannya, bahkan orang-orang disekitarnya."

"Nggak bisa, Naruto-_kun_." Hinata menutar tubuhnya menghadap Naruto. "Sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur…"

Naruto melihat sesuatu yang aneh pada sorot mata Hinata. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mungkin disembunyikan olehnya. Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, bibirnya membentuk suatu senyuman.

"Cukup menyenangkan juga melakukan hal ini."

"Hinata?" Naruto masih menatap wajah kekasih barunya itu. "Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Apa yang kau lakukan selama ini?"

"Aku tak melakukan hal yang berlebihan kok."

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku tak bisa mengatakannya kepadamu, karna mungkin kau pun akan terkejut."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, sepertinya Hinata berubah. Ataukah mungkin ia memiliki kepribadian ganda? Setahunya tidak, yang berubah hanyalah sorot mata itu. Sorot mata seperti ingin menangis, takut, dan senang?

"Hinata, katakan padaku… Siapa orang yang kau maksud?"

Hinata terdiam. Ia memutarkan bola matanya, lalu ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap mata Naruto lurus. Naruto mengamati _lavender_ yang berada di hadapannya itu, ia mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menjawab pertanyaannya.

Perlahan Hinata menarik kaos yang dipakai Naruto. Naruto pun mendekatkan tubuh—telinga—nya ke pada Hinata. Hinata menarik nafas sebelum ia menyebutkan nama orang yang membuat Naruto bahkan melotot kaget.

"Sakura-_chan_."

-ooOoo-

Sasuke mengamati jam tangan yang dipakainya itu. Sudah lewat 10 menit dari waktu saat ia sampai di tempat itu. Dengan gelisah ia memasukkan kembali kedua tangannya ke dalam saku.

Tak lama terdengar suara orang yang datang, ia menoleh dan mendapati dua sahabatnya berjalan ke arahnya. Sasuke mengerutkan dahi, ia melihat Naruto dan Hinata yang berjalan bersamaan.

"Apa kau datang lebih cepat?" Naruto langsung menyambutnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Maaf kami terlambat." Ujar Hinata sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terengah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Sasuke menyahut.

"Lho, Sakura-_chan_ tak mengatakannya kepadamu? Kita ada _double date_~" Naruto menyiulkan kegembiraannya.

Sasuke semakin tak mengerti, "Apa yang kau katakan, bocah! Aku sedang ada kencan dengan Sakura, jadi bisakah kalian pergi ke tempat lain?"

"Ah, maaf Sasuke. Naruto-_kun_ berkata seenaknya. Sebenarnya ini adalah _Double-training."_

"_Training?_" Sasuke semakin tak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"Iya, kami mengusulkan kepada Sakura untuk melakukan latihan bersama. Yah…mungkin bisa juga dibilang latihan berpasangan."

"_Double-Training _dengan _Double-Date _ nggak jauh beda kan?" Naruto memajukan bibirnya menanggapi ucapan Hinata.

Sementara Sasuke yang sedang kebingungan, terdengar kembali seseorang berteriak ke arah mereka. Sontak saja ketiga sahabat itu menoleh untuk mengecek siapa yang sudah datang.

"Hah hah hah. Maaf aku telat."

"Kau ini darimana saja, Sakura!"

Kedatangan Sakura disambut dengan pekikan Sasuke, hal ini membuat gadis bermata _emerald _ itu mendengus kesal. Ia mengamati Naruto dan Hinata yang berada di sana dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kalian kenapa ada di sini?" seingatnya Ino lah yang menyuruhnya datang bersama Sasuke, dan sekarang Sakura mendapati ada pasangan lain di sini.

Hinata dan Naruto saling bertukar pandangan sesaat, sepertinya mereka berbicara melalui mata. Dan pandangan mereka kembali kepada Sakura. Sakura semakin bingung saat Hinata tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kau lupa ya Sakura, kan kami yang mengundangmu untuk melakukan latihan bersama~" Hinata meraih tangan Sakura.

"Eh? Tapi kan yang mengajakku itu…" Sakura menghentikan kalimatnya.

Sakura baru ingat kalau Ino memintanya untuk merahasiakan hal ini dari siapapun, dan ia bisa melanggar janjinya kalau mengatakan hal itu sekarang. Hinata dengan cepat membawa Sakura pergi bersamanya.

Sasuke yang berada di belakang pun diseret oleh Naruto.

"Sudahlah, ikut saja~ ini pasti menyenangkan kok~"

Sekitar 10 menit setelah keempat orang itu pergi, Ino—orang yang sebenarnya membuat janji—datang bersama Sai ke lokasi. Ia menolehkan kepalanya mencari-cari warna merah muda itu.

Namun mereka tak tahu bahwa Sasuke dan Sakura sudah 'disergap' oleh pasangan Naruto dan Hinata. Kalau saja Sai tak mengeluh karena mereka menunggu terlalu lama, pasti Ino akan berada di tempat itu sampai besok—mungkin.

-ooOoo-

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, perempatan urat sudah banyak terukir di dahinya yang lebar itu. Tentu saja ia kesal melihat orang yang beberapa jam lalu memaksanya datang, lalu sekarang malah asyik-asyikkan dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

"Kyaaa…Naruto-_kun~_ kau keren sekali."

Hinata bersorak ketika Naruto berhasil membentuk chakranya menjadi gumpalan angin dan berpusat pada telapak tangannya. Sakura kembali mendecih melihat hal itu. Ia mengikat rambutnya menjadi satu ke belakang.

"Aku bahkan bisa membuat angin topan kalau aku mau." Sahutnya kesal.

"Coba mana?"

Sakura menoleh, ia melihat Sasuke tengah duduk santai di atas pohon. Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan 'apa kau bisa?' sesekali juga ia juga tersenyum meremehkan. Membuat Sakura merasa semakin kesal.

"Hey, Uchiha! Turun!" pekik Sakura. Seakan tak mendengarnya, Sasuke melipat tangannya sebagai bantal dan bersandar.

Hinata mengamati mereka dalam diam, sementara Naruto masih berkonsentrasi mengajarkan cara membuat gumpalan yang sama seperti dirinya. Tak lama Naruto menyadari kalau Hinata tak memperhatikannya, matanya menyorot padam.

"Hinata, tak bisakah kau lupakan saja niatmu itu?"

Ucapan Naruto berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Hinata, "Tak bisa. Semua sudah berjalan sesuai rencana, aku tak bisa berhenti di tengah jalan begitu saja. Clan-ku tak mengajarkan hal seperti itu."

"Tapi kau lihat sendiri." Naruto sedikit meninggikan nadanya. "Sakura-_chan_ pasti kerepotan karena hal yang kau lakukan ini!"

"Aku tak peduli, Naruto! Semua juga kulakukan demi dia. Mengertilah."

Pertengkaran mereka membuat Sakura menoleh, dan bahkan Sasuke pun membuka kembali matanya dan menatap pasangan NaruHina itu bergantian. Hinata kembali menyesuaikan nafasnya.

"Sakura-_chan _pasti akan terkejut mengetahui kau melakukan hal ini."

Hinata menunduk, sebelah tangannya terangkat. Ia mencoba memfokuskan chakra ke telapak tangannya. Segumpalan chakra biru pun terlihat menggerombol ditangannya. Membentuk menyerupai chakra yang dibuat Naruto sebelumnya. Naruto sendiri bahkan terkejut melihat kemampuan Hinata.

"Justru aku memang sengaja ingin mengejutkannya."

Sakura masih mengamati punggung Hinata. Ia penasaran kenapa pasangan yang satu itu terlihat sangat aneh. Kadang mesra, nanti menyejrit-jerit tak jelas, lalu setelahnya kembali akrab seperti tak terjadi apapun. Bisa juga ada pasangan seperti itu ya…

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya menatap percakapan Naruto dan Hinata. Sepertinya ia juga penasaran dengan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa gelagat mereka aneh.

Kembali teringat ia mengenai surat tantangan yang diserahkan oleh Hokage. Surat itu memang kini menjadi rahasia antara Sasuke—yang saat itu berada di tubuh Sakura, Shizune, dan Hokage itu sendiri.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi." Gumamnya.

Mungkin memang benar ada yang sedang mengincar Sakura, tapi sampai sekarang Sakura masih terlihat baik-baik saja sepertinya sang pelaku belum melaksanakan rencana utamanya. Tapi beberapa kejadian aneh sudah terjadi. Seperti pertukaran jiwa mereka.

Siapa yang melakukannya memang belum pasti, semua masih menjadi misteri. Bagi Sasuke, semua orang bisa dicurigainya. Tapi sempat ia membaca gerak bibir Naruto—yang kebetulan berdiri menghadapnya, bahwa nama Sakura terucap di kalimatnya.

"Tidak. Belum tentu mereka yang melakukannya."

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, ia turun menghadap Sakura. Ditatapnya pasangan NaruHina itu bergantian. Matanya bisa saja membaca gerak bibir itu, tapi ia tak bisa membaca pikiran.

"Ah."

Sasuke membulatkan mata. Berbicara mengenai mata, Sasuke ingat kalau Hinata merupakan keturunan Clan Hyuuga yang sama-sama memiliki kekuatan terletak pada matanya. Mungkinkah Hinata bisa membaca pikiran lawan?

"Sasuke, ada apa?" Sakura kini merengut bingung. Sepertinya banyak hal yang tak diketahuinya.

"Sakura." Sasuke meraih kedua pundak Sakura. "Meski aku bilang padamu bahwa aku akan menjagamu, tapi kumohon sebisa mungkin kau harus bisa menjaga dirimu saat aku tak ada."

"Tak ada? Kau mau pergi."

Ctak.

Sasuke tahu kalau mungkin Sakura orang yang kurang peka terhadap sekitarnya, tapi ia tak habis pikir kalau Sakura masih tak menagkap maksud ucapannya itu. Sementara Sakura yang mengelus kepalanya akibat jitakan Sasuke, pemuda raven itu malah berjalan meninggalkannya sambil bergumam tak jelas.

"Dasar bodoh."

-ooOoo-

Malam berbintang di musim panas memang indah. Langit cerah bisa membuat suasana penikmatnya menjadi terang juga. Sakura kini sedang menikmati hal itu di atap rumahnya. Sambil berbaring di sana, ia tersenyum.

Di sebelahnya segelas jus _cherry _kesukaannya menemani di sana. Dengan aroma manis yang menggodanya, ia meraih gelas itu dan menyeduhnya.

"Hmm… enak~"

"Benarkah seenak itu?"

Sakura menoleh saat merasa seseorang menginterupsinya. Sebagai kunoichi, tentu saja _alarm_ pertahanannya diaktivkan, tapi saat melihat bahwa orang itu adalah pemuda bertato 'ai' ia kembali terduduk.

"Apa aku mengagetkanmu?" pertanyaan Gaara itu dijawab dengan anggukan Sakura.

Gaara menempatkan dirinya duduk bersebelahan dengan Sakura. Mereka mengamati bintang yang bertaburan di atas sana. Hampir setengah dari jus itu dihabiskan sakura sendiri. Gaara terkekeh melihatnya.

"Apa kau sebegitu sukanya dengan _cherry_?"

Sakura mengagguk semangat, "Asamnya akan menyemangatimu, membuatmu merem-melek karena rasanya yang nyaris kecut itu."

Gaara terlihat tertarik dengan ekspresi Sakura yang sedang menjelaskan mengenai rasa cherri kepadanya. Seperti anak kecil yang terobsesi akan sesuatu. Memang benar Gaara tertarik pada kepribadian Sakura, nyatanya ia bahkan berani datang ke tempat gadis itu malam-malam begini.

"Dan pada akhirnya…kau akan meleleh karena manisnya~"

Gaara kembali terkekeh melihatnya, "Kalau begitu boleh aku mencicipinya?"

"Ah, bagaimana ya~ Aku hanya membuatnya satu gelas saja~" keluh Sakura. "Tapi kalau kau datang lain kali, aku akan membuatkanmu juga."

"Hm…baiklah."

Sakura tersenyum lega mendengarnya. Mereka tembali terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Em… Gaara—boleh kupanggil begitu?—kau kan seorang Kazekage, apakah boleh orang paling penting di Sunagakure malam-malam datang tanpa pengawalan ke tempat seperti ini?"

"Aku bukannya tanpa pengawalan kok—kan ada pasir pelindung. Lagipula aku datang mengunjungi penyelamatku, memangnya butuh alasan? Kalau saat itu kau tak menolongku, mungkin aku tak bisa duduk di sampingmu seperti sekarang ini."

"Ah, itu tak usah dipikirkan~ Sebenarnya aku melakukannya juga demi menjaga perdamaian antar desa~ Lagipula itu juga tugasku kok."

Gaara mendongak menatap langit, "Kau tahu…Bahwa jarang sekali ada orang yang memiliki kekuatan menakjubkan sepertimu. Bisa mengidupkan kembali orang yang telah tiada, itu merupakan kebutuhan utama dalam strategi menyerang."

"Aku tahu~" Sakura menundukkan kepala mendengar pernyataan Gaara itu.

Ia paham benar maksudnya. Semua terjadi juga karena dulu orang tuanya memiliki kemampuan yang sama. Semua terasa baik pada mereka, tapi pada akhirnya mereka hanyalah dimanfaatkan saja. Dengan kekuatan penghidupan mereka bisa membangkitkan orang yang telah tiada, dengan kata lain mereka dasar dalam penyerangan.

Tapi ketika kemampuan mereka telah melemah, orang tua Sakura diletakkan di brigadier depan. Padahal kedua orang tuanya bukanlah tipe pengerang jarak dekat, tentu saja posisi mereka sangat merugikan. Hingga keduanya tewas di pertempuran.

"Semua hanya menginginkan kekuatan ini. Tapi mereka tak pernah menginginkanku."

Kini Gaara yang menoleh mendengar ucapan Sakura. Sebenarnya ia sendiri pun memahami perasaan itu. Perasaan dimana semua orang hanya baik karena menginginkan sesuatu dari dirimu.

"Kalau seandainya kekuatanku sudah bisa kugunakan total pun, ada beberapa orang yang tak bisa kubangkitkan, termasuk kedua orang tuaku. He he he." Sakura mencoba meredam perasaannya dengan candaan, namun nyatanya candaan itu malah menjadi pukulan baginya sendiri.

Gaara termenung, ia melihat butiran air mata jatuh mengaliri pipi Sakura. Meski Sakura bisa mengendalikan isakkannya, tapi tubuhnya tetap bergetar.

Perlahan Gaara meraih pundak Sakura, direngkuhnya tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Sakura tak menolaknya, ia memang butuh sandaran saat ini. Dan yang berada di sampingnya adalah Gaara.

Gaara pun mengerti, kalau yang diinginkan Sakura adalah sosok Sasuke. Tapi ia merasa sangat terhormat karena Sakura mau menerima sandarannya. Bagaimanapun posisi Sasuke memang tak tergantikan di hati Sakura. Dan Gaara mencoba menganggapnya sebagai balas budi atas nyawa yang diberikan Sakura kepadanya.

Malam itu sepasang mata mengamati mereka. Dua buah _lavender_ yang tak bergeming menatap incarannya. Tak lama sosok itu pergi dari sana, meninggalkan sakura yang masih terisak akan tangisannya.

-TBC-

Hy readers, wah wah..  
Nggak terasa udah nyampe chap 5 aja nih Fic,  
perasaan beru kemarin doang lho shera posting, ha ha (garing)

Gimana nih dengan perkembangan dan konfliknya, udah jelas kan?

Bentar lagi bakal nyampe tahap puncak, chap depan bakal puncaknya deh.  
Tapi berarti kita udah sampe setengah perjalanan.

Sebelumnya Shera ngucapin thx banget atas reviews yang masuk, gak nyangka lho ada banyak.

Kirain udah pada lupa~ T.T  
Berhubung Shera nggak nongol-nongol di FFn lagi 4 bulanan.

Ok, sekian dulu. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak (reviews) ya~

Keep Trying My Best!  
Shera.


	6. Scene 6

Balasan Review~

**Bluepinkgirl : **Fic ini (mungkin) selesai di chap 8, tapi kalo nggak ada tambahan kendala sih~

**Sasu love saku: **iya nanti Gaara negbantuin Sasuke nangkep pelakunya kok.  
Hinata…? Kenapa ya~ cekidot di chap ini deh~

**Sasusaku uciha : ** He he, kalo dicountinued pastinya pada kecewa dong, padahal kan Shera ga pengen ngecewain readers yang udah dukung Shera.  
Nah, kalo penasaran cikidot dulu di chap ini ya~

(pasti tambah penasaran, geplaks)

**Tiffanyyuki : **Next chap bakal Shera ungkapin semuanya~

**Tohko ohmiya : **iyah deh~

**Naomi Kanzaki : **'no comment' itu termasuk koment lho~ :D

**Sasu lover : **Apa ya~ di chap ini buka-bukaan deh~ :D

**Kiki RyuEunTeuk : **ha ha apa ya rencana Hinata, pada penasaran ya~ :D

Iiya nih Saku udah lamaran.. xD

**Michan : **salam kenal juga, Mi-_chan_.  
Wah, puk puk… liat chap ini ya. Kamu bakal dapet kejutan dari Hinata.

**Hikari Matsushita : **Penasaran? Coba liat chap ini ya~ :D

**Tsurugi De Lelouch : **He he chap ini bakal ada yang bikin kamu tambah penasaran nih~  
cekidot ya~

**Guest : **Yg ngincer Sakura itu cewek. Nah, kira-kira siapa haiyo pelakunya?  
ha ha iiya yah, Shera emang sengaja bikin Hyuuga dicurigai… xD *geplaks  
Iiya nih lemon : on. Selamat menikmati ya~

**Ocha chan : **ha ha ok ok~ cekidot chap ini ya, O-_chan_~ :3

**Hima sakusa-chan : **Hm… Hinata apa siapa ya~ lihat deh~ xD  
Mana mau Sasuke ngungkapin bgtu~ xD

**Tita ttuttz : **wahh? Kecepetan kah? Kalo chap ini paham gak sama ceritanya…? :o

**Sami-chan : ** wah, siapa ya pelakunya~  
Nih liat~ Liat~  
:3

Lemon? Wow, apakah hot? Cekidot~

"(REALLY) MISSION IMPOSSIBLE"

.

.

**Scene 6 : This Shouldn't be Happened**

**(Adegan keenam: Ini Tak Seharusnya Terjadi)**

.

.

Enjoy Reading

.

.

Sakura berjalan menyusuri desa yang ramai itu. Liburan akademi telah tiba, banyak tempat wisata yang ramai dikunjungi warga. Sakura tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu, ia memang selalu senang melihat ada keramaian di sekitarnya. Itu semua karena ia tak menemukan hal itu di rumahnya.

Puk.

Seseorang menepuk pundak Sakura dari belakang, ia menoleh melihat seorang pemuda berambut raven mencuat tersenyum ke arahnya. Sakura membalasnya dnegan senyuman.

"Tumben kau pagi-pagi begini terlihat santai, apa tak ada misi?" sang pemuda mengawali pembicaraan.

"Akan ada, karena Hokage-_sama_ memanggilku, mungkin aku akan diberikan misi."

Tiba-tiba langkah Sasuke—pemuda itu—melambat. Ia terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya kembali menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan Sakura.

"Aku akan ikut." Sahut Sasuke dengan beberapa jeda pada tiap kata. "Aku akan memastikan apa misi yang diberikan kepadamu, siapa tahu misi itu sebenarnya misi yang sangat mudah jadi aku bisa mengejekmu karenanya."

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, "Apa yang kau katakan! Uft~"

Sasuke terkekeh sambil mengacak-acak rambut merah muda Sakura, membuat sang empunya mendengus kesal dan merutukinya. Sasuke kembali terdiam saat merasakan hawa membunuh datang ke dekat mereka, namun sepertinya Sakura sama sekali tak menyadari hal itu.

-ooOoo-

Sang Hokage dan sekertarisnya saling bertatapan menukar pandang melihat seseorang yang tak mereka duga datang ke tempat ini. Orang yang sedang mereka tatap kini bersikap seolah tak ada sesuatu yang aneh dengannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke.

Sejak insiden surat merah itu, Sasuke memang sedang dicurigai oleh Tsunade dan Shizune. Beruntunglah saat itu Sasuke sedang berada di dalam tubuh Sakura, sehingga Sakura tak mengetahui hal itu sama sekali.

Tsunade berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Ehem… aku hanya ada perlu dengan Sakura."

Ucapan itu seakan terdengar sebagai pengusiran secara halus dari sang Hokage kepada Sasuke. Sebenarnya Sasuke pun tahu, kalau Tsunade mungkin akan membahas kembali mengenai surat merah itu. Tapi itu semua tak mungkin terjadi kalau saja orang yang bersangkutan—Sasuke, ada di tempat.

"Tak usah sungkan-sungkan Hokage-_sama._" Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Tatapan onyx itu menajam, seakan memberitahu kalau ia sudah mengetahuinya sejak awal. Tsunade menyipitkan matanya, ia masih tak yakin akan apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke saat ini.

"Sebenanya apa yang sedang terjadi? Tsunade-_sama_, bukankah anda memanggil saya untuk memberikan misi?" Sakura menatap bergantian ke arah Hokage dan pemuda di sampingnya itu.

"Sakura-_san,_ sebenarnya ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu yang harus dibicarakan." Shizune selangkah mendekati Sakura.

Sasuke mendecih menanggapi situasi yang mengelilinginya. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali tertawa bila melihatnya, seakan kau sedang memainkan sandiwara.

"Tidakkah kalian pikir seharusnya kalian mengundang pemeran utamanya bila ingin mendiskusikan hal seperti itu?"

Sekali lagi Sakura hanya bisa merengut karena tak mengetahui apa yang sedang mereka bertiga bicarakan itu. Baik Shizune dan Tsunade kini menyadarinya, bahwa Sasuke—tentu saja—telah mengetahui kejadian surat merah itu.

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Sebenarnya kalian ini sedang membicarakan apa?! Aku benar-benar tak mengerti." Emosi Sakura kini meledak sudah. "Kupikir aku akan mendapatkan misi level A setelah sekian lama, tapi kenapa malah sepertinya Sasuke mengetahui hal yang tak kuketahui?!"

Sang Hokage dikejutkan oleh pernyataan Sakura barusan itu. Bagaimana bisa Sakura yang merupakan murid wanita ter-genius tak mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka? Dan dari ekspresinya tidaklah terlihat bahwa ia sedang berpura-pura. Keadaan ini semakin membingungkan saja.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya." Seakan mengerti jalan pikiran sang Hokage, sorot mata Sasuke berkilat.

"Pertama, aku ingin memberitahu kepada Hokage-_sama _dan Shizune-_san_, bahwa beberapa waktu belakangan ini aku dan Sakura mengalami suatu kejadian aneh." Sasuke memulai penjelasannya.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yang mengerti arah pembicaraan Sasuke mencoba menceganya, namun semua terlambat untuk sekedar menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Kami bertukar tubuh."

Dheg.

Sang Hokage terlihat membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Sakura hanya bisa merengut sambil memukul-mukul lengan Sasuke. Suasana semakin tegang setelah Sasuke memulainya. Semua akan bongkar-bongkaran di sini.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Bertukar tubuh? Apa itu sesuatu yang mungkin?" Shizune mencoba menuntut penjelasan akan rasa penasarannya.

"Awalnya kami juga mengira hal seperti itu 'tak mungkin', tapi nyatanya sekarang 'mungkin'. Kalau dihitung sudah dua kali kami bertukar tubuh—secara tak sengaja."

"Apa kalian bisa membuktikannya kepada kami sekarang?" Tsunade kembali duduk tenang dengan memangku tangannya di atas meja.

"Tidak bisa." Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kami sendiri tak mengetahui siapa yang melakukannya, bagaimana dan kapan hal itu terjadi. Semua masih menjadi misteri, tapi kurasa dia jugalah orang yang mengirimkan surat merah itu kepada Sakura."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, "Surat merah?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu ada sebuah surat yang datang di depan kantor Hokage, isinya merupakan peringatan kepada Sakura. Sebenarnya Shizune sudah mengkonfirmasikannya bahwa tulisan itu 99% sangat mirip dengan tulisan Sasuke."

"Aku bersumpah demi nama Clan Uchiha, bahwa aku tak pernah melakukan hal serendah itu. Apa lagi Clan kami dan Haruno sudah sangat dekat, tak ada pula alasan bagiku untuk menyerangnya." Sasuke mencoba membela diri atas ucapan Tsunade.

"Itu benar! Aku yakin bukan Sasuke yang melakukannya."

"Aku tahu. Saat ini Shizune sedang menyelidikinya, tapi untuk sementara seluruh bukti memang menuju ke arah Sasuke. Atau kau mungkin memiliki sesuatu yang perlu kau sampaikan lagi untuk memperjelas hal ini dan mengalihkan tuduhan?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, "Jujur saja aku tak memiliki _clue_ mengenai siapa yang melakukan ini semua. Tapi ada orang yang kucurigai."

"Siapa?"

Mata Sasuke terlihat berkilat, menunjukkan kegelapan yang semakin mendalam kala kau menatapnya lama.

"Kazekage dari Suna. Sabaku Gaara."

Dheg.

Jantung Sakura berdegup saat merasakan aura membunuh Sasuke. Perasaan mengerikan memenuhi ruangan itu, Sakura pun teringat kembali mengenai malam dimana ia sedang mengadu kepada pemuda berambut merah itu. Tapi mungkinkah memang ia yang melakukannya.

"Apa yang membuatmu mencurigainya, Sasuke?"

"Dalam kasus bertukar tubuh, hanya dia lah yang bisa mengetahui siapa yang sedang dihadapinya. Artinya ia bisa membedakan ini aku atau Sakura yang bahkan anda pun tak bisa mengetahuinya saat itu."

"Apa ucapanmu bisa dipercaya? Tapi yang kita curigai ini seorang pemimpin Suna, dia setingkat denganku. Mungkin agak sulit untuk menyelidikinya."

"Oh…sebenarnya aku juga mencurigai Hinata dan Naruto." Tambah Sasuke.

Sakura mendelik, "Apa?! Kenapa kau bisa mencurigai sahabat kita sendiri, Sasuke! Kau ini benar-benar~ Aish~"

"Aku memang tak sepenuhnya curiga bahwa mereka terlibat mengenai kasus ini, karena menurutku Ino dan Sai juga sedikit mencurigakan. Yang jelas sepertinya pelakunya tak berada jauh dari Sakura. Bisa dibilang, orang yang dikenal Sakura."

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu pada sabahat-sahabat kita sih, Sasuke~!" Sakura nampak kesal mendengar pendapat Sasuke.

Tsunade dan Shizune nampak mencerna ucapan Sasuke barusan. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, semua bisa saja terlibat dalam kasus ini. Hanya tinggal siapa yang benar-benar pelakunya masih belum bisa dipastikan.

Akhirnya pertemuan itu diakhiri, Sasuke kini berganti tugas untuk menjaga Sakura. Sakura adalah murid kesayangan Tsunade, dan merupakan asset berharga untuk pertahanan Konoha. Karena itu, untuk jaga-jaga Tsunade memberikan segel di dada tangan Sasuke.

Segel yang akan menekan chakranya jika ia menggunakan chakra dalam jumlah yang besar. Itu syarat yang debierikan tsunade untuk memastikan Sasuke tak melalukan hal yang membayakan Sakura nantinya.

Selama perjalanan Sakura hanya mengomel mengenai sikap Sasuke yang mencurigai sahabat-sahabat mereka, namun Sasuke masih terdiam mengamati jalanan yang dilewatinya sambil berpikir.

"Kau ini benar-benar keterlaluan, Sasuke~"

Kini mereka telah sampai di kediaman Sakura. Sasuke mengamati sekitar ruangan itu dengan jeli, ia tak ingin meninggalkan sesuatu yang membahayakan gadisnya itu.

Ah, gadisnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia malah berpikiran seperti itu. Sasuke terlihat gugup sekarang. Tak ingin egonya runtuh begitu saja, Sasuke mencoba menengok kegiatan Sakura di dapur.

Bhug.

Byur.

"Aaaawwww~!"

Sasuke melonjat kaget saat merasakan sesuatu menubruknya—atau mungkin ditubruknya. Ia melihat Sakura yang berlumuran sesuatu yang…putih? Sesuatu itu jatuh menuruni pipinya, ke leher, dan masuk ke sela-sela pakaiannya yang setengah terbuka. Posisi Sakura terduduk di lantai, itu semua karena tubuhnya terhempas akibat tabrakan maut(?) bersama Sasuke.

Blush.

Kenapa tahu-tahu Sasuke berpikiran aneh seperti ini. Ia mencoba menutupi wajah memerahnya dengan tangan. Sakura mendengus sambil membersihkan tumpahan krim kue yang sebenarnya ingin disajikannya kepada Sasuke.

"Dasar kau ini!"

Sementara Sakura yang sedang mencuci piring-piring kotornya, Sasuke mengikutinya ke dapur.

Entah setan apa yang sedang merasukinya, dengan berani ia memeluk pinggang Sakura dari belakang. Membuat sang gadis merah muda itu melonjat kaget dibuatnya. Akibatnya itu mengganggu kegiatan mencucinya.

"Sasuke? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sakura, aku sudah tak bisa menahannya~"

Glup.

Dengan susah payah Sakura menelan ludah. Ia sudah bisa merasakan geli saat Sasuke berbisik di telinganya. Membuat wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya berdegup kencang tak beraturan. Sakura melirik wajah Sasuke diam-diam, ia membulatkan matanya saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang sudah merah padam.

Perlahan tubuh Sakura berbalik, Sasuke memainkan ujung rambut merah muda Sakura. Membuat sang empunya semakin tergelitik geli. Sasuke mencium ujung rambut Sakura itu, ia menyalurkan segenap perasaannya kepada Sakura.

"Sasuke~"

Mendengar Sakura mendesahkan namanya, membuat darah Sasuke mendesir seketika. Ditariknya leher Sakura itu dan memaut bibirnya.

"Engh~eemmhh…emngh~"

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Sasuke kembali liar melumat bibirnya itu, meski ini bukan asing lagi bagi Sakura dicium se-_passion_ itu oleh Sasuke. Tapi tetap saja ia gemetar dibuatnya.

Namun justru sikap Sakura yang gugup dan tubuhnya yang gemetar itulah yang membuat Sasuke semakin 'menggila'.

Selesai melumat habis bibir basah itu, Sasuke menurunkan ciumannya. Kini leher Sakura lah yang menjadi kawasan jajahannya. Bercak merah tak terelakkan lagi ter-cap di lehernya. Sasuke semakin menekan tubuh Sakura, membuat gadis itu harus memiringkan kepalanya memberikan wilayah lebih luas kepada Sasuke.

"Ennngg~eennnhh…ennhh…engh…aah~"

Pikiran Sakura melayang sudah, tubuhnya lemas bahkan untuk berdiri. Sasuke dengan sigap menahan tubuh gadisnya itu. Dan ia berpikir mungkin ini bukan posisi yang menarik—atau mungkin ia berpikir ini kurang menggairahkan.

Dengan sekali gerakan, Sakura digendongnya. Tentu saja tujuannya kemana lagi kalau bukan kamar Sakura. Pintu itu dibuka dan ditutupnya menggunakan kaki. Sasuke menidurkan Sakura dengan lembut di atas ranjang.

"Sasuke~"

Sasuke menempatkan dirinya di atas Sakura. Belum ada niatnya untuk segera menyerang Sakura, setidaknya ia tahu kalau Sakura sedang gugup sekali sekarang. Dan sepertinya ia juga masih ingin menikmati ekspresi 'memohon' dari Sakura itu.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, menempelkan kembali bibirnya di bibir Sakura. Rasa asam-manis itu membuatnya menyadari bahwa Sakura baru saja menghabiskan jus cherry kesukaannya. Sebenarnya Sasuke lebih memilih tomat daripada cherry, tapi mungkin hanya demi Sakura ia mau mentoleransinya.

"Aahhh~ aah…aaanghh…hah…"

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya karena Sakura menjambak rambutnya dengan keras. Ia tak habis pikir, seharusnya sikapnya sedikit lebih manis untuk menandakan ia kehabisan oksigen. Kini Sasuke mengelus-elus kepala belakangnya yang terasa perih.

"Kau ini, sebagai seorang gadis kenapa kau bisa memiliki kekuatan seperti itu? Aish~"

"Ah..engh~ _go—gomen~_" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

Nah, ini dia serangan maut Sakura. Dengan menundukkan wajahnya, dan matanya yang menatap ke atas—lurus menuju onyx Sasuke. Sasuke mendengus, ia meraih kedua tangan Sakura dan menguncinya ke atas.

"Dengan begini kau tak akan bisa menyerangku bukan?" seringai terukir di sudut bibir Sasuke. "Dan sekarang giliranku untuk menyerangmu."

"Aaaakhhh~eeengh~"

Sasuke menarik kaos yang dipakai Sakura itu, menyibaknya ke atas. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya karena malu. Kalau saja tangannya tak dikekang, ia pasti sudah menonjok muka tampan Sasuke karena kurang ajar.

Sakura menahan nafasnya saat Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke dada Sakura. Sasuke mengulurkan lidahnya menjilati permukaan dada Sakura yang masih dilapisi bra merah itu.

"Uuhh~ Sassss…suke~engh~enn~aaahhh~"

Sakura refleks mendongakkan kepalanya karena geli. Sasuke yang sudah 'kehausan' ini, dengan satu tangan mencoba menelusup ke belakang tubuh Sakura untuk membuka kaitan branya itu. Sakura sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya untuk mempermudah Sasuke.

Tak memakan waktu lama untuk Sasuke menelanjangi bagian atas Sakura seutuhnya. Sakura kini hanya bisa menyerahkan dirinya kepada Sasuke. Saatnya ia akan menjadi wanita seutuhnya.

"Tak kusangka kau menyembunyikan sesuatu yang indah dariku."

"Sa—Sasuke! Hentikan bicara seperti itu~"

"Kenapa?"

Sakura menggerakan tubuhnya gelisah, "Ayolah Sasuke~ Sampai kapan kau akan membiarkanku kedinginan seperti ini?"

"Kalau begitu memohonlah kepadaku."

"Sasuke!"

"Kalau begitu biarkan saja begini."

"Kau kejam~"

Sasuke hanya tertawa ringan melihat gadisnya menggeliyat tak jelas di bawahnya itu. Mengerjai Sakura memang menyenangkan baginya. Karena semakin Sakura kesal, semakin wajahnya terlihat manis.

Sakura menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Kalau sudah begini tak ada cara lain yang bisa dilakukannya selain merayu pemuda Uchiha menyebalkan ini. Sakura menatap onyx kelam itu, membiusnya dengan emerald yang ia miliki. Sasuke terhenti dari tawanya melihat Sakura yang diam menatapnya.

Sakura memulai aksinya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, "Sasuke-_kun~ _Kumohon berhentilah mengerjaiku seperti ini~ dan cepatlah hangatkan aku~"

Glup.

Serangan Sakura memberikan 1000 _damage _kepada Sasuke. Kini Sasuke hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya menahan gejolak aneh menerpa jantungnya. Tangannya yang mengunci pergerakan Sakura pun terasa gemetar, sedangkan tangan satunya meremas erat seprei kasur itu.

Sakura hanya bingung melihat perubahan yang ada pada Sasuke. Dimatanya Sasuke seakan terkena serangan jantung(?). Bahkan ternyata Sakura tak sadar bahwa dia sendiri lah yang telah menyerang pemuda itu.

"Sasu—Kyaaaaaahhh~ Aaaahh~"

Sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan memanggil namanya, Sasuke sudah kembali meneruskan penyerangannya. Walau kini tangan Sakura sudah terbebas dari belenggunya tapi ia harus bisa menahan belenggu selanjutnya.

"Aaaaahhh~ Sasu~ aaaahh~ aaanggghhh~ haaa…aah..ah..aaahhhh…"

Lenguhan keras terdengar saat Sasuke menggigiti putingnya hingga kemerahan, salah satu tangannya bahkan bergerak nakal memainkan bagian bawahnya itu. Membuatnya basah dalam sentuhan pertama. Sakura menggerang kembali saat bersamaan dengan jemari Sasuke yang menekan keras klitorisnya.

Sasuke menikmati perlawanan Sakura itu. Sesekali rambutnya bahkan terasa perih karena dijambak terlalu keras dari gadis itu, tapi itu bagian dari sensasi erotis tersendiri baginya. Sasuke kini mulai menurunkan jajahannya ke paha Sakura. Menyibak rok putihnya dan mengendusnya.

"Sasu~ hentikan~ eengh…enn…geli.."

Mendengar itu Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya. Wajahnya masih terlalu dekat dengan bagian kewanitaan Sakura itu. Kemudian Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari paha Sakura dan terduduk. Sakura memandang bingung ke arah pemuda itu.

"Jadi…" Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya sejenak. Dengan seringai nakal ia meneruskannya, "Kau ingin aku menghentikannya bukan? Kalau begitu aku akan menghentikannya sekarang, di sini."

Sakura tersentak mendengarnya. Perasannya masih berdebar-debar, dan ada sesuatu yang terasa hilang dari dirinya. Sepertinya walau ia mengatakan berhenti, tapi tubuhnya tak berpikir begitu. Justru yang ada ia malah ingin Sasuke meneruskannya.

Sasuke tahu betul perasaan Sakura, hanya saja ia sedang ingin mengerjainnya kembali. Ia kembali menyembunyikan tawanya saat melihat kaki Sakura yang tak bisa diam bergerak-gerak. Dan tangannya yang menutupi kedua dadanya terlihat gemetar. Ekspresinya pun tak tertahankan lagi. Memang benar Sasuke juga sebenarnya tak tahan, tapi ia memilih untuk sedikit bersabar.

"Sasuke~ uuhh~ emm…"

Sakura sudah bergumam tak jelas kini, Sasuke sepertinya tak tega juga melihatnya. Berhubung 'adik'nya juga sudah tak sabar mencicipi makanan terenak di dunia itu. Sasuke kembali membuka kedua paha Sakura, ia melepaskan celana dalamnya.

Sakura sudah tak memiliki apapun yang disembunyikan lagi di depan Sasuke. Hanya ialah satu-satunya yang melihat Sakura seperti ini. Tak pernah menyangka dirinya bisa bersama Sasuke secepat ini.

"Biar kucucipi."

"Sasu! Aaaahhhh~"

Sakura kembali memekik saat Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya menjelajahi lorong terlarangnya itu. Kakinya menghimpit-himpit, namun tangan Sasuke dengan sigap menahannya. Sasuke memejamkan mata, seakan menikmati suguhan dari Sakura itu.

"Sasuu~ Ahhh~ Aku…aaahh~ eenghh~ ah…hah..hah…ahhh~"

Sakura tak bisa menahannya lagi, sesuatu terasa mengalir dari vaginanya dan ditampung oleh lidah Sasuke. Ia bisa merasakan sensasi Sasuke sedang menyedot habis cairannya itu. Nafasnya yang menggelitik bulu-bulu halus di sekitar kewanitaannya, membuatnya semakin 'tersetrum'.

Sakura terengah atas klimaks-nya yang pertama, Sasuke masih asyik membersihkan sisa-sisa cairan itu. Melumatnya seakan sedang berciuman dengan 'bibir bawah' Sakura. Sementara bagian 'bawah' Sasuke juga menunggu giliran.

Sakura mengerahkan keberaniannya, "Sa—Sasuke, A—apa kau… ingin ku…jilat juga?"

Sasuke melakukan jilatan terakhir sebelum ia kembali bangkit terduduk. Ibu jari dan telunjuknya menyapu bersih bibirnya sendiri dan menjilatnya. Ia melirik ke arah Sakura dengan tatapan sexy-nya. Membuat Sakura semakin merasa berdebar dan gemetar.

"Tadi kau bilang apa?" jelas sekali Sasuke mendengarnya, tapi sepertinya ia ingin kembali mengerjai Sakura.

"Uh~ A—apa kau…ingin kujilat?"

"Hm? Jilat?"

"I—iya. Apa…kau mau?

"Hmm… jilat apanya?"

"Ah, I—itu…"

"Itu apa?"

"Itu~ engh~"

"Hm?"

Sakura memalingkan wajah merahnya. Merah karena malu sekaligus kesal. Ia sudah tak tahu lagi, genangan air mata bahkan siap menetes karena saking kesalnya dipermainkan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke kembali terkekeh melihatnya, sepertinya ia keterlaluan. Tapi tetap saja, menggoda Sakura merupakan hal menarik baginya.

"Tak perlu, aku tak begitu suka seperti itu." Jawab Sasuke—akhirnya.

Kembali Sasuke menaiku tubuh Sakura. Sisa kaos dan rok yang melekat di tubuh Sakura dilepaskannya, semua agar tak ada sesuatu apapun yang akan menghalanginya nanti. Dengan bantuan Sakura ia juga melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri. Mereka sudah sama-sama telanjang sekarang.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dalam-dalam, jujur saja ia takut. Entah apa yang ditakutinya, tapi perasaan itu menghampirinya begitu saja. Sasuke menatapnya tulus, memberikan gadisnya itu ketenangan dan keyakinan untuk mempercayakan semua padanya.

"Sakura, percaya padaku. Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut." Sasuke mengecup pucuk rambut Sakura untuk menyatakan izinnya.

Perlahan Sasuke menempatkan dirinya di antara kedua paha Sakura. Sebelum ia memasukkan dirinya ke dalam, ia meraih kedua tangan Sakura dan menaruhnya di pundaknya. Sakura langsung memeluk leher pemuda itu. Matanya terpejam bahkan sebelum ia melakukan apapun.

Sasuke mengelus kembali rambut Sakura, "Ini mungkin akan sedikit sakit, dan aku tak berjanji tak melukaimu kali ini."

"Eh? Kenap—Aaaahhhkk!"

Tanpa sempat Skaura bertanya, Sasuke sudah memasukkan dirinya ke dalam kewanitaan Sakura. Membuat Sakura menjerit karena perih yang seketika melandanya. Pelukan itu semakin mengerat karena Sasuke tak memberikannya waktu untuk bersiap. Dengan sekali hentakan seluruhnya masuk begitu saja.

Sasuke menarik nafas, tanpa melihat pun ia tahu kalau Sakura sedang merasakan perih di selangkangannya. Dan karena keperawanannya sudah lepas, pasti ada bercak-bercak darah yang mengalir di sana. Sasuke bahkan tak bisa membayangkan seperti apa sakitnya bila bagian 'itu' saja sampai berdarah. Bagaimanapun ini membuatnya bersyukur terlahir sebagai laki-laki.

"Maaf Sakura~" Sasuke mengecup pundak Sakura. Tangisan Sakura masih membasahi punggungnya. "Inilah sebabnya aku tak janji tak akan melukaimu kali ini, karena nyatanya dengan kurebutnya keperwananmu aku sudah melukaimu—bagian bawahmu tepatnya."

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak. Engh~ ini memang sedikit sakit~ tapi…em…kau akan menghilangkannya bukan?"

"Ya. Setelahnya aku akan membuatmu lupa akan rasa sakit itu dan akan membuatmu mengingat kenikmatannya saja. Kusarankan sebaiknya kau bersiap."

"Engh~ kurasa…aku sudah siap."

"Eh?"

Sasuke tak habis pikir, selain kekuatan Sakura yang 'super dahsyat' itu ternyata penyembuhan Sakura cepat juga. Ah, ia baru ingat. Sakura kan pemilik kekuatan regenerasi, tentu saja penyembuhannya cepat.

"Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan?"

Sakura mengangguk menjawabnya. Sasuke kembali memposisikan dirinya, ia menggenjot Sakura dengan lembut, mencoba membuat Sakura menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan itu. Saat Sakura mulai mendesah dan memejamkan matanya, Sasuke mempercepat gerakannya.

Temponya kian bertambah seiring dengan waktu. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai pada puncak kecepatan. Sakura sampai kewalahan apda awalnya, namun tak lama ia bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan Sasuke. Gerakan keluar-masuk itu memberikan keduanya kenikmatan yang baru dirasakan.

"Aaaaahh~ Akhh~ aaaahhh~ hah hah aaahh~ aakhh~ ahh~ aaaa~~"

Sakura tak bisa lagi meredam erangannya. Semuanya keluar begitu saja. Malam yang semakin larut tak membuat mereka menghentikan kegiatannya. Walau bahkan Mereka tak sadar telah melakukannya lebih dari 5 jam dan lebih dari 6 ronde dengan lebih dari 7 gaya berbeda, rasanya mereka tak kunjung lelah.

"Aaaahhhhh~ AAAAaaaakhh~!"

Pekikan kencang itu akhirnya dapat mengakhiri kegiatan panas mereka. Tanpa butuh waktu panjang Sakura jatuh tertidur lelap begitu saja. Sementara Sasuke yang masih mengatur nafasnya, ia memandangi wajah Sakura.

Ekspresi damai yang dilihatnya membuatnya tersenyum simpul. Ia membenarkan posisi tidur Sakura dan menempatkan dirinya di samping gadis—wanita—itu. Sasuke membelai rambut Sakura, bahkan walau jendela telah mereka buka untuk membiarkan udara masuk tetap saja suhu di sana terasa panas.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak, nyonya Uchiha~"

Sasuke mengecup pucuk rambut Sakura sebelum ia menyusul Sakura kea lam mimpinya.

-ooOoo-

Semalam merupakan malam yang melelahkan bagi Sasuke, tapi itu sungguh tak bisa dilupakan begitu saja. Ia kini merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Mungkin karena tubuhnya terbiasa melakukan olah raga ekstrim, jadi hal seperti itu tak terlalu membuatnya sampai kehilangan banyak tenaga.

"Engh~"

Sasuke mendengar renguhan itu, ia melirik ke sampingnya. Gadis—wanita—merah muda itu terlihat masih betah bermain-main di alam mimpinya. Sasuke tersenyum kembali, ia memberikan salamnya dengan mengecup pucuk rambut merah muda itu sebelum beranjak dari kasur.

"Hoaaammms~ Sebaiknya aku mandi dulu saja baru pulang ya~"

Sasuke membuka lemari pakaian Sakura, ia sudah paham letak-letak barang di kamar itu. Karena bagaimanapun mereka sudah sering bersama sejak kecil, dan untungnya Sakura tak merubah-rubah letak barang-barang yang ada di rumahnya itu.

Sasuke memasuki kamar mandi, pikirannya masih terbayang kegiatan semalam. Ia mengamati bayangannya sendiri di depan cermin.

"Apakah dengan begini mission impossible itu akan berhasil ya?"

Sasuke mengamati kembali wajahnya dari berbagai sudut, ternyata ia juga cukup narsis kalau sedang berada di tempat yang tak ada siapa-siapa. Tapi tiba-tiba ia merasakan punggungnya perih. Perlahan ia berbalik untuk melihat punggunya di pantulan cermin.

Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat banyak goresan-goresan kuku yang terukir di punggungnya itu. Bahkan musuh pun jarang sekali membuat tubuhnya luka. Bagi lawan Sasuke, bukan hal yang mudah menggoreskan luka barang 1 cm di tubuh uchiha bungsu itu. Tapi Sakura bahkan bisa membuat banyak goresan di sana.

"Wanita itu mengerikan sekali~ Lain kali apa kuikat saja tangannya ya?"

Melihat punggungnya seperti itu sepertinya ia harus segera menyelesaikan mandinya dan mengobati luka itu. 10 menit cukup waktu untuk Sasuke mandi dan bersiap-siap seperti sedia kala.

Sebelum Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang, ia kembali melirik sakura yang masih tertidur lelap. Sepertinya semalam ia sudah berhasil menguras habis tenaganya. Bahkan pemulihan Sakura juga tak mampu membuat Sakura cepat memulihkan tenaganya.

"Apa sebaiknya kusiapkan sarapan saja?"

Sasuke berjalan turun menuju dapur Sakura. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa dibuatnya menjadi masakan. Tak lama ia memang menemukan beberapa bahan mentah, tapi namanya juga laki-laki, mana bisa memasak.

Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, sepertinya niatnya untuk membuatkan sarapan gagal di sini. Apalagi sepertinya ia sendiri yang merasa kelaparan. Tapi karena tak bisa menggunakan dapur, untungnya Sasuke menmukan beberapa buah tomat segar di kulkas.

Satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah memblender tomat itu. Setidaknya mungkin itu bisa membuatnya menunda lapar. 3 butir tomat bisa dibuatnya menjadi segelas jus. Dengan kecepatan kilat gelas yang awalnya penuh itu langsung ludes ditelannya.

"Fuah~ Enak~"

Sasuke meletakkan gelas itu dan berbalik akan segera pergi dari sana. Ia membuka pintu utama kediaman Sakura. Tiba-tiba saja ia dikejutkan oleh kehadiran seseorang yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu masuk itu.

Sasuke membulatkan matanya. Hinata sudah berdiri di sana sepagi ini, ia sampai kaget melihatnya. Tapi apa yang akan dilakukannya pagi-pagi buta seperti ini? Sasuke kembali terkejut saat melihat apa yang sedang dipegang Hinata.

Secarik kertas merah.

"Apa itu?"

"Ah."

Hinata terlihat kaget, ia kembali lagi kepada sifat awalnya yang gampang gugup. Dengan segera ia mencoba menyemnunyikan kertas itu ke belakang punggungnya. Namun dengan tatapan dingin Sasuke mengintimadisnya, sepertinya ia sudah kepergok sekarang.

"Berikan kertas itu kepadaku, Hinata."

Ucapan Sasuke terdengar menggertak. Sasuke semakin yakin ada yang tak beres dengan gadis indigo ini. Mungkin ia mengetahui sesuatu yang tak diketahuinya. Dengan sekali gerakan kilat Sasuke berhasil merebut kertas itu.

Seperti yang diduga sebelumnya, isi surat itu merupakan perintah untuk Sakura datang ke hutan Konoha. Dan tulisan itu ditulis dengan tinta dengan gaya tulisan yang sama persis dengan miliknya.

Sasuke meremas kertas itu dengan kesal. Otot-otot tangannya menegang seketika, Hinata yang melihatnya pun bergidik ngeri.

"Apa maksud semua ini, Hinata!"

Bersamaan dengan pekikan Sasuke, ia hampir melayangkan chidorinya kea rah wanita itu. Namun sesuatu menahannya, ia kembali dikejutkan menyadari benda apa yang sedang menahannya itu. Itu adalah pasir, kalau itu pasir..maka siapa lagi yang akan mengendalikannya kalau bukan…

Sasuke menoleh, "Gaara!"

"Tak baik memukul seorang wanita."

"Brengsek! Lepaskan!" Sasuke melancarkan kembali chidorinya mengaliri tangan, namun tak lama serangannya meredam.

"Tidak kah kau tahu kalau pasirku sudah terlatih mengahdapi listrikmu?"

"Cih."

Melihat ada celah, Hinata segela melarikan diri dari sana. Kalau saja tangannya tak tertahan oleh pasir Gaara, sudah pasti ia akan mengejar perempuan itu. Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Gaara.

"Sudah kuduga, pasti ada sesuatu yang tak beres. Kalian pasti berkomplot!"

Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Sasuke, Gaara melepaskan pasirnya. Sepertinya ia tak bermaksud untuk melawan Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke hanya menatapnya tajam, Gaara mengerling. Tatapannya seakan meremehkan terhadap Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, aku datang karena mendapatkan panggilan dari Hokage-_sama_." Gaara melipat kedua tangannya. "Kudengar aku menjadi terdakwa atas kasus 'pengincaran Sakura', dari ceritanya bisa kupastikan kalau kau yang mengusulkanku."

"Dan dugaanku itu tepat."

Gaara tersenyum sinis, "Kau benar-benar menyedihkan Sasuke. Tak puas kau membunuhku sekali?"

"Aku akan terus membunuhmu sampai aku puas."

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku tertarik dengan Sakura-mu itu? Untuk apa aku melukainya? Justru seharusnya aku memanfaatkannya."

"Kau selalu memiliki cara licik sendiri, Kazekage."

"Kau terlalu naïf, Sasuke." Gaara memejamkan matanya, perlahan pasir-pasirnya mendesir menyelimuti tubuhnya. "Tapi biar kunasehati kau satu hal. Curigailah orang yang paling tak terlihat mencurigakan."

Setelahnya sosok Gaara menghilang dari hadapan Sasuke. Kini Sasuke hanya misa menggertakkan giginya dan mengepal erat menahan emosinya. Sungguh, sampai ia mengetahui siapa pelakunya..ia akan mengejarnya sampai manapun.

-TBC-

Readers, kayaknya udah mau sampe puncak yah Fic ini.  
Di chap depan Shera bakal nyelesaiin semua misteri yang belum terpecahkan di sini.

Jadi, apa readers semua punya sesuatu yang belum jelas di sini sekalin sang pelaku?  
kalau ada review aja yah, Shera bahas nanti di chap depan.  
Oh ya, gimana nih sama lemonnya? xO  
Udah lama tangan gak nulis LEMON jadi kaku~ xO

Ok, sekian penutupan dari Shera.. :D  
Leave a comment (review) before you go~

Keep Trying My Best!  
Shera.


	7. Scene 7

~Balasan Reviews~

**Tsurugi De Lelouch : **he he emang sengaja~  
Kira-kira siapa? :3  
seneng dong mrinding karna lemon? :D

**Michan : **lemonnya gak nguatin kah? xD  
Padahal tutup mata sambil ngintip tuh~  
Nah, di chap ini bongar-bongkaran deh~

**Tiffanyyuki : **waduh? Itu lemon terakhir sayangnya~ o.o

**Cachan : **Hmmm…siapa yah~ :D  
Ngejutin kamu nih bakalnya kalo tau~

**Sasu love saku : **lumayan apa lumayan~ XD  
*dzig  
Penasaran? Cekidot chap ini okkeh~

**Sasusaku uciha : ** ha ha lumayan hot ato emang hot? xD  
Awa sati-ati nanti tubuh kamu ikutan melayang.. ha ha

**Birumenanti : **Wah blue-_chan_ juga selalu reviews, love u too~ :* nye he he xD

**Nadialovely : **okkeh~  
Wah, bakal seru mungkin kalo pelakunya itu Sakura sendiri ya, tapi sayangnya Shera gak kepikiran itu dan malah membuat 'seseorang lain' yang jadi pelakunya.. XD

Salam balik, Shera.

**Lea : **Wah, buat kamu yang gak rela GaaHina jadi jahat di sini, tenang aja yah~  
Mereka gak bermaksud jahat kok~  
Cekidot chap ini yah~

**Sami-**_**chan**_** : **wk wk wk, iiyah ya… saking nikmatnya~ xD

**Hima sakusa-**_**chan**_** : **kalo gtu lemon = obat penghilang kantuk ya… xD

Masak masih ruwet juga sih? Ini udah mw nyampe akhir lho~

Wah wah, bener gak nih Ino yang jahat~  
Hemm… daripada spoiler mendit cekidot langsung aja~

**Guest : **Hinata sama Naruto always kok si Fic ini~ :3

**Makino Yukito-**_**chan**_** : **salam kenal juga Yu-_chan_..  
Wah, serius? Jangan buat aku melayang tinggi trus di jatuhin ke bumi ya~  
Lanjut hari ini kok~  
cekidot ya~ :D

**Erica Christy 77 : **jangan bingung, jangan bingung~  
Liat chap ini semoga gak bingung ya~  
Haio…nikmatin lemonannya nih ya~ xD

Wah sayangnya kemarin adalah lemon terakhir~ xO

**Hikari Matsushita : **maunya Hinata gak jahat kok~ cekidot ya~ (  
Masa masih kurang hot juga tuh lemon… (_ _")

"(REALLY) MISSION IMPOSSIBLE"

.

.

**Scene 7 : Jealous is a friend of hate**

**(Adegan ketujuh : Iri Adalah Teman dari Kebencian)**

.

.

Enjoy Reading

.

.

Sakura sedang tersenyum-senyum sambil memandangi pantulan dirinya di depan cermin di dalam kamar mandinya. Tiga hari yang lalu adalah hari yang tak bisa dilupakannya, dan sekarang pun menjadi hari yang bersejarah baginya.

Bagaimana tidak, kini terlihat aura yang berseri terpancar di raut wajahnya. Sungguh tak pernah rasanya ia sebahagia ini. Seakan ia dilahirkan hanya untuk hari ini. Sakura kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke cermin, ia menolehkan mukanya ke kanan dan kiri. Seperti seorang gadis yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta. Mungkin itulah ibaratnya.

"Apa Sasuke akan senang mendengarnya ya~"

Sakura berjalan keluar dari kamar mandinya. Ia membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mengeluarkan beberapa pakaian terbaiknya. Sakura mengamati pakaian-pakaiannya bergantian. Ia harus menentukan pakaian yang sesuai dengan mood-nya saat ini.

Akhirnya dress putih selutut pun menjadi keputusan terakhirnya. Sakura menyisiri rambut panjangnya dengan lembut, ia memberikan bando merah dan _lip-gloss _cherry untuk menyempurnakan penampilannya.

Sakura bersenandung-senandung kecil sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah. Langkahnya terasa ringan. Setiap sudut desa yang ditatapnya terlihat luar biasa. Padahal semua kegiatan yang terjadi tak jauh berbeda dari kemarin dan beberapa hari sebelumnya, tapi Sakura menikmati hal itu seakan baru pertama kali melihatnya.

"Sakura?"

Ia menoleh mendengar namanya dipanggil. Seorang gadis berambut pirang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Sakura menyambut lambaian tangan itu dan segera berlari menuju toko bunga tempat sang gadis pirang berada.

Ino—gadis itu—tersenyum menyambutnya, ia bergegas keluar dari tokonya dan menghampiri Sakura keluar.

"Hey, tumben sepagi ini kau sangat rapi? Bahkan sampai berdandan heh? Apa Sasuke mengajakmu kencan?"

"Ino~ apaan sih~ ini lebih menyenangkan dari itu."

"Apa? Apa? Oh, aku tahu! Kau dapat 'special mission' ya? Tunggu, kalau begitu seharusnya kau akan memakai pakaian yang lebih memudahkanmu untuk bergerak."

"Tetttot~ Kau salah. Ayo tebak lagi~"

"Hmmm…" Ino menaruh telunjuk dan ibu jarinya di dagu, "Apa jangan-jangan..."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya menanti jawaban Ino. Sepertinya Ino mengetahui sesuatu mengenai sikap Sakura sekarang.

"Ah, aku menyerah." Sahut Ino—akhirnya.

"Huu…payah. Kupikir kau bisa menebaknya. Baiklah biar kuberitahu~"

Ino mendekatkan telinganya. Sakura pun ikut mendekat untuk membisikkannya kepada Ino. Saat itu juga Ino membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Sepertinya kenyataan ini cukup membuat Ino tertegun kaget. Sakura hanya tersenyum malu-malu setelah mengucapkannya.

"_Aku hamil."_

Itulah apa yang didengar Ino. Perlahan senyuman terukir di bibir Ino, ia langsung saja meraih kedua tangan Sakura. Membuat sang empunya hampir saja kaget setengah mati karena gerakan tiba-tiba itu. Ino menatap dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar.

"Sakuraaaaa~! Kyaaaaa~ Kau berhasil~!" teriaknya.

"Iiiyaa~ Kyaaa~"

"Kyaaaa~!"

Pekikan kedua sahabat itu sempat mengundang pandangan aneh dari para warga sekitar, tapi semua berlalu begitu saja mengingat mereka termasuk dalam orang-orang yang suka membuat keributan. Sepertinya seluruh warga Konoha mulai terbiasa akan hal itu. Atau mungkin malah mereka bosan.

Tak lelah bagi mereka terus-terusan meneriakkan 'kyaaa' berkali-kali. Ternyata Ino bisa merasakan kesenangan Sakura. Hal seperti ini sungguh mereka nantikan, apalagi mengingat misi mereka memang melakukan itu. Sakura terlihat sangat bahagia kini, bisa memiliki anak bersama Sasuke.

"Sakura~ Kau hebat~! Katakan padaku, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan hingga bisa berhasil seperti ini? Jujur saja, kau pasti melakukannya hampir setiap hari bukan?"

"Hey! Itu kau! Aku hanya melakukannya sekali, yaitu sekitar tiga hari yang lalu."

"Yang benar?! Kau ini menyebalkan! Aku saja melakukannya hampir tiap malam, tapi kenapa malah aku tak kunjung berhasil! Uuuukh~!"

"Ha ha ha, kali ini aku mendahuluimu heh~"

"Masa dalam hal seperti ini pun aku kalah darimu?! Padahal aku sudah percaya diri karena ini merupakan bagian dari kegiatan rutinku."

"Hey Ino, tak kusangka kau mesum~"

"Hey Sakura, kalau dalam misi ini kau tak mesum maka otakmu yang bermasalah. Tapi Sakura, katakan padaku...gaya apa yang kau gunakan saat itu?"

"Ino! Iiiihhh~! Untung saja mood-ku sedang bagus kali ini, jadi aku akan memaafkanmu."

"Dasar pelit!"

"Ha ha ha, kau sendiri berjuanglah ya. Oh ya, bagaimana dengan Hinata? Kita sudah jarang kumpul-kumpul lagi ya, aku jadi merindukan kalian semua."

Mendengar Sakura mengucapkannya Ino mendadak menjadi diam. Sakura menatap bingung ke arah sahabat pirangnya itu. Ino memalingkan wajahnya, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tak diketahui Sakura. Tapi Ino memikirkan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya.

"Sakura, kau pasti belum mengetahuinya. Sebenarnya Hinata—"

"Sakura."

Sakura dan Ino menoleh seketika melihat siapa yang datang ke dekat mereka tanpa bisa mereka sadari. Dan benar saja, seorang kazekage berdiri di sana. Ino mendesah, ia mengerti kenapa ia tak bisa merasakan kehadirannya. Itu karena pasir-pasir di sekitarnya yang selain berfungsi sebagai pelindung juga berfungsi sebagai penghilang chakra.

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya, ia menatap Gaara yang dengan tajam menatap ke arah Ino. Sakura merengut melihatnya, namun ia segera membuyarkan lamunan itu saat Ino berpamitan untuk kembali ke tokonya.

"Gaara, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sakura menyapanya dengan senyuman. "Apa kau datang berkunjung? Atau kau ada urusan dengan Hokage-_sama_?"

Gaara masih terdiam mengamati wajah Sakura lekat-lekat. Meski Sakura bingung akan hal itu, tapi senyuman masih terukir di sudut bibirnya. Gaara sepertinya mendapati sesuatu, ia tersenyum simpul ke arah Sakura.

"Kau sedang dalam mood yang baik rupanya."

"Hm? Kau tahu?"

"Aku bisa merasakannya."

Gaara memutar kembali tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh, Sakura hampir mengejarnya kalau saja Gaara tak keburu menghilang bersama pasir-pasirnya itu. Sakura lagi-lagi hanya bisa mendengus melihatnya.

Ia pun meneruskan perjalanannya menuju ke kediaman Sasuke. Tak lama Sakura sampai pada pintu masuk Clan Uchiha, karena memang saat itu jaraknya dengan toko Ino tak terlalu jauh. Sakura menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum mengetuk pintu itu. Terdengar suara seseorang yang bergegas menuju pintu untuk membukakannya.

"Oh?" seorang lelaki tegap dengan wajah yang mirip Sasuke—namun sedikit lebih tua—manatap Sakura, "Sakura-_chan_? Apa kau mencari Sasuke? Sayang sekali ia sudah pergi keluar pagi-pagi tadi. Mungkin ia sedang menjalankan suatu misi."

"Benarkah?" terdengar nada kecewa dari ucapan Sakura, "Baiklah kalau begitu terima kasih infonya, Itachi-_nii_. Kalau Sasuke sudah pulang duluan, tolong beritahu untuk segera menemuiku ya~"

"Baiklah adik ipar~" goda Itachi seraya melambaikan tangannya.

Sakura menoleh dengan muka merahnya. Memang ia sudah memikirkan hal itu, tapi tetap saja ia tak terbiasa kalau tiba-tiba kakak Sasuke memanggilnya 'adik ipar' begitu saja. Sakura memegangi mukanya yang terasa terbakar. Ia menegadah ke langit yang saat itu terlihat berawan.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, kenapa sepertinya ada suatu firasat buruk menghampirinya. Sakura kembali membuyarkan lamunan itu. Ia mengelus perutnya seakan memberikan ketenangan kepada calon buah hatinya untuk tak merasa cemas. Sakura pun meneruskan langkahnya kembali.

-ooOoo-

Sasuke terdiam menghadap sang Hokage wanita itu. Di ruangan itu mereka hanya berdua saja, dengan suasana yang menegang diantara mereka tak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan.

"Hokage-_sama_, bukankah itu sudah cukup jelas?"

Tsunade menatap serius. Matanya terpejam seakan mencerna kembali memori-memori yang ditangkapnya. Sasuke datang sejak pagi untuk mengungkapkan mengenai kejadian dimana ia menemukan Hinata berada di luar kediaman Sakura dan Gaara yang menyelamatkannya.

"Itu sudah bisa membuktikannya bukan? Hinata lah pelakunya! Aku memang sempat mencurigainya ketika aku menyadari bahwa kemampuan mata byakugan adalah menembus benda, dan itu pasti digunakan untuk memastikan tulisanku sama dengan yang dibuatnya."

"Tidak Sasuke, kau terlalu terburu-buru."

"Apanya?! Itu sudah sangat jelas bagiku! Dan lagi… Gaara! Dia juga pasti berkomplot dengan Hinata! Mereka merencanakan sesuatu!"

"Aku sudah memanggil Gaara dan memintai keterangan darinya."

"Buat apa! Dimana pun tak ada maling yang mengaku maling!"

"Tenanglah Sasuke."

"Kenapa aku harus tenang di saat seperti ini! Apa kau tak tahu betapa berharganya Sakura bagiku?! Kalau kau membiarkannya maka aku yang akan bertindak atas keinginanku sendiri!"

"Sasuke!" sang Hokage sepertinya mulai kehilangan kesabarannya juga, "Apa kau lupa bahwa aku telah menyegel kekuatanmu? Jangan lupakan itu, Sasuke."

Sasuke baru menyadarinya sekarang, bahwa kekuatannya memang sedang tersegel. Ia menggeram melampiaskan emosinya. Setelah beberapa lama berteriak, Sasuke nampak sedikit lebih tenang.

Tsunade menyandarkan dirinya di kursi, ia menarik nafasnya. "Hal seperti ini harus dibicarakan dengan kepala dingin, kalau tidak maka semua tak akan terbongkar."

"Dengan siapa akan dibicarakan? Hinata? Jangan bercanda."

"Ya, kau benar. Kini aku sedang meminta Shizune untuk memanggil Hinata datang."

Cklek.

Bersamaan dengan selesainya ucapan Tsunade, pintu itu terdengar terbuka. Kini sosok orang yang sedang dibicarakan terlihat memasuki ruangan Hokage itu. Ia pun terkejut mendapati Sasuke juga berada di dalamnya.

Sasuke menatap sini ke arah gadis indigo itu, dengan mata seakan ingin membunuhnya. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dengan keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya.

"Hinata, sepertinya kau sudah mengetahui tujuanku memanggilku ke sini hanya dengan melihat Sasuke, bukan?" Tsunade kembali membenarkan posisi duduknya.

Hinata mengangguk menjawabnya. Tapi ia bahkan tak berani melirikkan matanya membalas tatapan mengintimidasi dari Sasuke. Sasuke mnedecih menanggapi jawaban Hinata.

"Hinata, kau juga tahu bukan kalau Sasuke menuduhmu melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya bagi Sakura?"

"Tidak, Hokage-_sama._ Sungguh, aku tak melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan Sakura-_chan_. Bagaimanapun dia adalah sahabatku."

"Cih persetan dengan sahabat." Sasuke menyela pembicaraan. "Kau pikir aku cukup bodoh dengan mempercayai omonganmu begitu saja?!"

"Tapi apa yang kukatakan benar!" Hinata kini mulai membela diri. "Aku tak pernah sekalipun berniat untuk melukai Sakura-_chan_."

"Sasuke, sebaiknya kau diam dulu." Perintah sang Hokage. "Hinata, apa kau punya bukti?"

"Aku punya saksi. Naruto _-kun_, ya, Naruto-_kun_! Dia tahu semua yang kurencanakan, tapi sebenarnya apa yang kulakukan itu untuk melindungi Sakura-_chan_."

"Melindungi Sakura dari apa, Hinata?"

"Dari orang yang akan melukainya." Hinata meneguk ludah yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya.

Cklek.

Sekali lagi pintu itu terbuka. Kini terlihat Naruto datang, Hinata langsung saja menerjang pemuda itu dan memeluknya erat. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukannya. Naruto kebingungan atas apa yang terjadi, namun setelah melihat suasana yang ada di antara sang Hokage dan Sasuke membuatnya mengerti.

Naruto membalas pelukan Hinata, ia mengusap lembut rambut gadis itu untuk memberikannya ketenangan. Tak lama terlihat seorang lagi datang memasuki ruangan itu, dan kini Sasuke yang terkejut melihat siapa orang yang datang. Itu adalah Sakura.

"Sakura?" Sasuke yang melihatnya refleks mendekati Sakura. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sakura tersenyum kepada Sasuke, "Tentu saja mencarimu. Aku sudah berkeliling, dan ini adalah tempat terakhir yang belum kudatangi. Sudah kuduga kau ada di sini."

Suasana kembali menegang diantara mereka. Sakura yang baru datang tak bisa memprediksi apa yang sedang terjadi. Namun suasana tegang itu membuatnya merasa sesak berada di sana.

"Sasuke, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi di sini?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Sakura, sekarang adalah saatnya kau mengetahui bagaimana kau diincar, dan siapa pelakunya." Tsunade perlahan bangkit dari kursinya.

Di hadapannya sudah hadir empat orang ninja muda. Dengan saling berpasang-pasangan, mereka mencoba menjaga jarak. Sasuke masih bersikeras dengan argumennya bahwa Hinata lah yang melakukannya, dan Hinata juga bersikeras bahwa ia tak melakukannya.

Sang Hokage mendesah pasrah, ia tahu hal ini malah akan menjadi semakin rumit kala mereka dipertemukan bersama seperti ini. Tapi mereka memang saling terlibat di dalam kasus ini, jadi mau tak mau mereka memang harus hadir.

"Bagaimanapun aku akan mengumpulkan kalian semua di sini, dan akan mendengarkan penjelasan kalian secara langsung."

Ucapan Tsunade itu sempat membuat para shinobi dan kunoichi muda itu bingung, tapi mereka mengerti saat menyadari bahwa Ino dan Sai tak hadir di sana.

"Kau sudah boleh masuk sekarang, Gaara."

Perlahan gumpalan pasir datang menyelimuti ruangan itu. Membuat mereka harus menahan diri agar tak terkena pasir itu. Pelan-pelan pula gumpalan itu membentuk suatu bayangan manusia. Semakin lama bayangan yang terbentuk semakin jelas.

Setelahnya pasir-pasir itu masuk kembali ke dalam gentong besar di belakang punggung Gaara. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya melihat sosok itu, jujur saja dia lah sebenarnya orang pertama yang dicurigai Sasuke. Tapi masih belum ada bukti mengenai dirinya.

"Kau membawa mereka?" Tsunade menanyai Gaara yang sedang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Tanpa menjawab terlihat Ino dan Sai yang terbelenggu oleh ikatan pasir Gaara. Semua membulatkan mata akibat perlakuan yang dilihat mereka. Terutama Sakura yang belum lama tadi baru saja sedang berbicara dengan Ino.

Ekspresi kesakitan dan parau terlihat di wajah kedua ninja muda itu. Sakura tak banyak bicara segera mendekat ke arah Ino dan berusaha melepaskannya. Namun semua nihil, padahal ia sudah menggunakan kekuatan sannaro-nya yang super itu.

"Ino~ Apa yang kau lakukan, Gaara! Cepat lepaskan mereka!" Sakura sudah kehabisan akal untuk mencoba melepaskan ikatan Ino dan Sai.

Mendengar ucapan Sakura, dengan perlahan pasir pengikat Ino dan Sai mengendur. Sakura langsung membersihkan sisa-sisa pasir yang masih menempel di tubuh Ino. Setelah semuanya tersingkir Sakura segera melancarkan pelukan eratnya kepada gadis pirang itu.

"Ino, Sai, sepertinya Gaara sudah secara paksa membawa kalian ke sini. Kalau begitu kalian tahu kan kenapa ia melakukannya?" Tsunade terlihat menyela kegiatan mereka.

Baik Sai maupun Ino hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Semua semakin membingungkan di sini. Sebenarnya yang terlihat bingung hanyalah Sasuke dan Sakura saja. Nyatanya Tsunade, Gaara, Hinata, dan Naruto terlihat seperti mengetahui sesuatu. Suatu kenyataan yang bahkan tak pernah mereka bayangkan akan terjadi sebelumnya.

"Apa-apaan ini!"

Merasa kesal karena dirinya tak mengerti apapun Sasuke berteriak. Kembali membuat suasana menjadi mencekam seketika. Tsunade berjalan untuk mengambil secangkir kopi yang ada di atas mejanya.

Gaara menempatkan posisi dengan melipat kedua tangannya, Sakura masih berusaha mengobati luka-luka ringan yang ada di sekujur tubuh Ino dan Sai.

"Kalau kalian tak memulainya, maka aku yang akan memulainya." Tsunade meneguk kopi yang dipegangnya. "Sasuke, Sakura, Apa kalian ingin tahu siapa pelaku yang menyebabkan banyak kesulitan muncul di kehidupan kalian?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, sedangkan Sasuke tak bereraksi lebih selain melirik. Tsunade meneguk kembali kopi itu sampai habis. Dengan perlahan diletakkannya cangkir itu dan menatap bergantian ke seluruh orang yang berada di hadapannya.

Pandangannya berakhir di tempat dimana Sakura sedang mengobati luka Ino dan Sai. Ino dan Sai sama sekali tak menatap ke depan, wajahnya menunduk bahkan nyaris tak memperlihatkan mukanya.

"Itu adalah Ino dan Sai."

Dheg.

Tentu saja pernyataan itu membuat Sakura dan Sasuke melonjat kaget. Sakura menatap sosok sahabat pirang di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sasuke pun melongo menerima kenyataan itu. Karena bagaimanapun ia tak mencurigai pasangan itu. Sepertinya mereka terlewat dari pengawasan Sasuke.

Gaara yang awalnya diam akhirnya berbicara, "Kupikir kau cukup cerdas, tapi kau sama sekali tak memikirkan nasehatku. Aku sudah mengatakan kepadamu untuk 'mencurigai orang yang paling tak terlihat mencurigakan' bukan, Sasuke?"

Suasana menegang sesaat, Tsunade memberikan waktu bagi mereka untuk bisa beradaptasi dan menerima kenyataan yang ada. Karena Ino dan Sai sendiri tak terlihat mengelak, tapi Sakura benar-benar tak habis pikir mempercayainya.

Ino tersenyum simpul, "Karena sudah ketahuan, apa boleh buat. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya."

"Tak mungkin." Dengan refleks Sakura memundurkan langkahnya.

Ino sendiri terlihat takut-takut menjawab, tapi ia mengakui bahwa semua memang perbuatannya. Sai sepertinya menjadi pihak pendukung dalam masalah ini. Perlahan Ino bangkit dari tempatnya dan berdiri mengahadap semua yang menatapnya.

Sakura masih menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya, melihat hal itu Sasuke mengambil tindakan untuk mendekat ke arah Sakura dan mendekapnya. Sakura langsung menerima dekapan itu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Semua berawal dari 'mission impossible' yang diberikan Hokage-_sama _kepada kami." Ino menarik nafas untuk memulai ceritanya. "Awalnya aku kira semua akan berjalan seperti apa adanya, tapi aku sadar saat merasa adanya kedekatan antara Sasuke dengan Sakura. Aku bisa memastikan mereka akan melakukannya bersama."

Semua masih terdiam mendengarkan, bahkan Sai pun tak terlihat menepisnya. Sasuke juga mencoba menahan perasaan kesalnya karena ia sendiri penasaran akan cara apa yang digunakan Ino sampai-sampai ia tak bisa mendeteksinya. Dan apa alasannya.

"Yang membuat kalian bertukar tubuh pun… aku. Clan-ku memang tak memiliki kekuatan khusus seperti Uchiha dan Haruno, tapi kami memiliki tekhnik terlarang yang tak bisa sembarangan dipakai. Itu adalah tekhnik pemindah tubuh. Tapi karena itu berbahaya, jadi aku tak bisa menggunakannya sesering mungkin."

Sakura mengerti sekarang. Kejadian-kejadian yang menimpanya selalu ia beritahukan kepada Ino, karena ia selalu menganggap Ino sebagai sahabat dekatnya. Tapi ternyata informasi itu digunakan Ino sebagai media untuk mencelakakan dirinya.

"Tapi pernah aku salah _timming_, itu terjadi saat Sasuke membaca surat merah yang kubuat. Pagi itu aku tak tahu kenapa Sakura bisa berada di hutan Konoha, padahal aku telah menggunakan tekhnik pemindah tubuh. Dari sana aku sadar bahwa di dalam hutan Konoha tekhnik ini akan bekerja lambat, jadi saat kau bertukar tubuh saat itu pula aku ada di sana."

Sakura mengingatnya. Saat dimana ia menemukan surat di depan rumahnya dan mengetahui bahwa itu adalah tulisan Sasuke yang memintanya untuk segera datang ke hutan Konoha.

"Tunggu. Tapi aku membaca surat dari Sasuke saat itu." Sakura mencoba mengeluarkan memorinya.

"Aku tak merasa pernah mengirimimu surat lagi setelah hari pertama kita bertukar tubuh." Elak Sasuke. Sakura semakin bingung mendengarnya.

"Aku yang meletakkannya. Selama ini aku hanya mencoba membantumu." Sahut Hinata tiba-tiba. "Aku sudah mengetahui gerak-gerik mencurigakan dari Ino, tapi aku masih belum yakin apa itu. Jadi aku mencoba menghindarkanmu dengan membawamu ke daerah aman di dalam hutan Konoha."

"Itu benar." Sambung Ino lagi. "Beberapa kali Hinata mencoba menggagalkan rencanaku. Contohnya saja karena pertukaran yang tak sesuai keinginanku, surat merah yang diam-diam kuletakkan di depan ruang Hokage dan seharusnya dibaca oleh Sakura malah dibaca oleh Sasuke—yang berada di dalam tubuh Sakura. Sejak dari sana semua berantakan."

"Jadi benar... semua kau yang melakukannya?" Sasuke masih terlihat tak memercayainya. Semua yang dicurigainya salah total.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa. Saat aku meminta Sakura untuk membawa Sasuke ke hutan kematian. Saat itu Hinata dan Naruto datang membawa kalian kan?" Hinata kembali menjawab pertanyaan Ino dengan anggukan. "Sejak saat itu juga aku mulai menjaga jarak dan berhati-hati denganmu, Hinata"

"Tunggu! Tapi… Sebenarnya bagaimana kalian bisa menjiplak tulisanku sama persis seperti itu?!"

Entah Sasuke kesal karena teknik menulisnya bisa semudah itu dijiplak atau karena hal ini memang menyangkut Sakura. Ino melirik ke arah Sai.

"Aku bisa menggunakan byakugan-ku untuk menjiplaknya." Jawab Hinata tanpa basa basi. "Atau kalau terkadang aku merasa tak yakin akan tulisanku, aku bisa meminta kakakku—Neji-_niichan_—melakukannya untukku."

Sasuke menggangguk mengerti. Kali ini setidaknya dugaan mengenai tekhnik byakugan Hinata tak meleset. Sekarang adalah mengenai cara Ino menjiplak tulisannya, seingatnya Ino berasal dari Clan yang unggul dalam hal yang berhubungan dengan pikiran, bukan tulisan.

"Kalian lupa, bahwa ada tiga Clan yang disebutkan oleh Hokage-_sama_ dengan kemampuan khusus? Itu adalah Uchiha, Haruno, dan… Shimura." Ino tersenyum simpul.

Sasuke kini akhirnya paham mengenai cara tulisannya bisa dijiplak. Benar saja, ia sampai melupakan Clan terbaik dalam teknik menulis menggunakan kuas, Shimura. Clan dengan pemilik kekuatan khusus yang bisa membuat mantra-mantra tulisan atau suatu gambar menjadi nyata dan bergerak.

Semua sudah dijelaskan oleh Ino, sekarang semua yang ada di sana hanya bisa menatap ke arah masing-masing dengan tatapan aneh dan canggung. Padahal beberapa waktu yang lalu mereka semua adalah sahabat dekat yang selalu ngumpul bersama untuk setidaknya menikmati menu baru di kedai kafe Konoha.

"Ino~" Sakura memanggil nama sahabatnya itu, "Sebenarnya apa alasanmu melakukan itu semua kepadaku? Apakah aku melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu kesal? Katakan padaku, Ino."

Melihat emerald Sakura yang berkilat-kilat menatapnya, Ino seperti ingin menangis. Genangan air mata sudah terbendung sempurna dan siap menetes kapan saja. Tanpa bersuara Sai memeluk kepala Ino untuk menyembunyikan wajah wanitanya itu.

"Aku…melakukannya karena aku iri." Ino berbicara di sela tangisannya. "Aku selalu iri kepadamu, Sakura. Kau memiliki semua yang tak kumiliki, kau memiliki segalanya yang menjagamu."

"Apa yang kau irikan, Ino? Apa yang aku miliki dan tak bisa kau miliki?"

"Kau sadar? Kau lahir di dalam Clan Haruno dan menjadi satu-satunya yang tersisa dengan kekuatan khusus. Dan pasanganmu adalah Sasuke, sang penerus Clan Uchiha terakhir yang sama-sama memiliki kekuatan khusus. Kalian pasangan special."

Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke sejenak, mungkin ini sulit baginya untuk bertanya. Tapi mungkin ini adalah pertanyaan yang tepat.

Dengan hati-hati Sakura bertanya, "Apa kau…menyukai Sasuke, Ino?"

Bletak.

Sakura mendapat pukulan telak dari Ino. Dengan wajahnya yang masih berlinang dan ingusnya yang hampir meler karena menangis, Ino langsung maju untuk menjitak Sakura kala ia tahu apa yang ada di pikiran sahabat merah mudanya itu.

"Dasar bodoh! Mana mungkin aku menyukai pantat ayam-mu itu! Bagiku Sai jauh jauh jauh sejuta kali lebih baik dari dirinya." Bela Ino.

Sakura hanya bisa menggut-manggut sambil mengusap-usapkan kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut itu. Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya bergumam kesal sambil melotot-melotot kepada Ino.

"Aku hanya takut… Sai juga merupakan salah satu dari tiga Clan besar dengan kemampuan khusus yang tersisa. Aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau kalian memiliki anak, apa mungkin Clan Shimura bisa bertahan? Bisa jadi Clan kalian yang akan memonopoli seluruh kekuatan Konoha dan Shimura akan kehilangan popularitasnya."

Sakura tak habis pikir. Ino bisa sejauh itu merencanakannya, padahal hal itu belum terjadi. Sakura malah berdecak kagum seakan baru mendengar sesuatu yang mengagumkan.

"Jadi kau takut hanya karena itu?" Sakura terkekeh, mendengarnya membuat Ino sebal. "Kau selalu mengataiku bodoh, tapi ternyata kau sendiri yang lebih bodoh. Kenapa kau takut akan hal seperti itu? Aku justru lebih takut kalau persahabatan kita hilang begitu saja."

Sepertinya mereka sudah saling memahami satu sama lain, tapi mungkin akan membutuhkan sedikit waktu bagi mereka untuk dapat berkumpul seperti biasa di kafe favourite mereka itu.

Setelahnya Tsunade memberikan izinnya untuk meninggalkan ruangannya. Semua bisa diakhiri dengan damai, tapi mungkinkah mereka memulainya kembali dari awal? Kelihatannya Sakura cukup syok juga akan hal itu.

Dan syok tak baik untuk kandungannya~

-ooOoo-

Ino terlihat sangat lelah. Ia langsung membaringkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Nafasnya terengah, tapi setidaknya tak terlalu terasa menyesakkan seperti sebelumnya. Saat ia sedang menyembunyikan rencananya, saat ia berusaha mencelakakan sahabatnya sendiri.

Sai perlahan menempatkan dirinya duduk di pinggir ranjang Ino. Ia melihat wanitanya terlihat kehabisan tenaga, namun juga merasa lega di saat yang sama. Sai mengerti akan apa yang dilakukan Ino, karena semua memang dilakukan gadis itu demi dirinya.

"Ino, maaf ya. Semua begini gara-gara aku." Sai memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu, Sai. Jadi jangan buat aku merasa semakin tertekan dengan kau meminta maaf kepadaku."

Ino menatap langit-langit kamarnya itu. Sorotan lampu dan lukisan awan yang dibuat Sai terlihat nyata seperti gambaran langit di dalam kamar. Ino tersenyum simpul, sesekali mungkin ia akan mengajak Sakura untuk mengamati hal ini bersama.

"Sai, aku melakukan hal yang salah, aku menyesalinya, dan aku mengakuinya. Tapi kenapa rasanya malah perasaanku ringan sekali sekarang ya?"

Sai menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Ia ikut berbaring di sebelah Ino untuk menatap langit-langit kamar itu. Sai menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal. Ino kini perlahan memejamkan kelopak matanya.

"Sekarang terdengar bodoh bukan?" Ino membuka kembali matanya dan menoleh ketika mendengar ucapan Sai. "Semua yang kita lakukan selama ini. Semuanya terdengar sangat konyol bukan?"

Ino tersenyum, "Ya. Aku tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa aku iri kepada dahi lebar itu? Hanya karena ia dan Sasuke memiliki anak bukan berarti Clan mereka akan semakin kuat."

"Lagipula aku berpikir juga sekarang, apa kau mengira kekuatan Clan Shimura akan kalah kalau Clan Haruno dan Uchiha bergabung?" Sai menolehkan wajahnya menatap wajah Ino.

Ino hanya tersenyum menjawabnya. Mereka kembali menerawang betapa bodohnya mereka bisa melakukan hal seperti itu pada sahabat mereka sendiri. Sampai merencanakan rencana yang kalau sekarang mereka ingin membahasnya lagi sangat rumit dan membingungkan.

Ino bukanlah wanita pendendam, ia hanya tak ingin keberadaan Clan Sai menjadi terpendam gara-gara Clan Haruno dan Uchiha bergabung. Ino menyadari satu hal penting yang terlupakan. Ia dengan segera merambat naik ke atas Sai, membuat Sai kaget sampai membulatkan matanya.

"Kau sudah dengar sesuatu, Sai?"

Sai hanya mengerutkan dahinya. Tiba-tiba saja ekspresi wajah Ino berubah berseri. Ada juga guratan merah yang menggaris di kedua pipinya. Sai memiringkan mata mencaritahu apa yang ada di pikiran Ino, tapi bagaimanapun ia tak mengetahuinya. Kecuali kalau ia berasal dari Clan yang sama dengan Sasuke atau Hinata.

"Sesuatu apa?" Sai kembali menempatkan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal.

Ino menduduki perut Sai, membuat sang empunya harus bergerak sedikit ke atas sehingga kini ia bersandar di tembok. Ino semakin menekan-nekan perut Sai. Ia memberikan isyarat melalui gerakannya itu, tapi sepertinya Sai tak bisa menangkapnya.

"Apa, Ino? Kau mau melakukannya? Bukannya tadi kau bilang lelah?"

"Bukan, bukan, bukan itu maksudku Sai~"

"Lalu apa? Aku bukannya ingin menolak keinginanmu itu ya, aku sih sebenarnya mau-mau saja melakukannya tapi sepertinya ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk itu."

"Sai! Iiiih~ Dengarkan aku dulu kenapa!" rengek Ino, ia masih mencoba menekan-nekan perut Sai. "Masa kau tak tahu sih? Yang berhubungan dengan perut itu lho~"

"Hm…? Yang berhubungan dengan perut itu kan banyak, Ino." Sai sedikit menurunkan tubuh Ino perlahan agar posisi duduknya bergeser menjadi menduduki 'kejantanan'nya. Sepertinya dalam setiap gerak-geriknya Sai selalu mencuri-curi kesempatan.

"Tidak! Ada kok~ Yang lebih spesifik lagi~"

Ino dengan refleks kembali membenarkan posisinya untuk duduk di perut Sai. Sai sempat meng-ugh-kan perutnya yang terasa kram karena di'enjrot-enjrot' oleh Ino. Sungguh, ia tak keberatan seandainya Ino memilih posisi yang 'sedikit kebawah' itu. Tapi sepertinya Ino tak peka.

"Ino~ Sudahlah~ Kalau kau ingin melakukannya, ayo lakukan. Kalau tidak, ayo tidur."

"Akh~ Sai, kau ini tak peka sekali sih." Ino mendengus kesal.

'Yang tak peka itu siapa, bego!' batin Sai menjerit.

Tapi tetap saja, yang muncul ke permukaan wajahnya hanyalah senyuman datar. Ino yang sudah bersama Sai lama menyadari kalau Sai sudah tersenyum seperti ini pasti ia sedang mengumpat di dalam hati. Atau biasanya kalau ia tersenyum begini berarti ia sedang memikirkan gerakan selanjutnya.

"Baiklah biar kuberitahu. Sakura hamil, Sai. Dia hamil!"

"Hah? Serius?!" kini Sai mulai meresponnya. "Kau tak sedang bercanda kan? Atau kau tak sedang membuat rencana aneh-aneh kan?"

"Ayolah Sai~ Percaya padaku, aku serius! Baru tadi pagi Sakura mengatakannya kepadaku. _Unbeliefeable_ kan?!"

Sai akhirnya bangun dari posisinya dan kini memangku Ino. Ia sungguh merutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa tak sejak tadi posisinya seperti ini. Kan ia jadi tak perlu repot-repot menahan sakit akan berat tubuh Ino yang ditahan di perutnya.

"Tak mungkin! Apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke ya, sampai dia bisa berhasil dengan sekali coba?" Sai nampak benar-benar berpikir serius.

Ino yang melihatnya sepertinya memiliki akal mesum sekarang. Karena ia sudah menyerah mengenai masalah mencelakakan Sakura demi mempertahankan keutuhan Clan Shimura, tapi ia tak ingin kalah dalam hal ini.

Tentu saja Ino sudah ahlinya ahli dalam hal berbumbu 'sex'. Sai saja sampai kewalahan kadang. Karena biasanya pria menjadi 'produk' dominant dalam setiap permainan, kini wanita yang memegang kendalinya. Hanya pasangan InoSai lah yang bisa melakukannya.

"Sai-_kun~_"

Sai merinding seketika. Kalau Ino sudah memberikan namanya embel-embel 'kun', ia sudah bisa menduga kejadian-kejadian selanjutnya yang bahkan belum terjadi. Kali ini Sai berpikir mungkin ia harus menjadi tokoh dominant dalam permainan, tapi sebaliknya Ino malah berpikir seharusnya ia lebih dominant di sini.

Bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana permainan mereka jadinya? Aku bisa memastikan ini lebih dari sekedar 'hot', karena ketika keduanya merasa ingin mendominasi permainan maka '_game_' yang mereka mainkan akan akan saling bersiteru.

Karena terlalu 'vulgar', mungkin~

Kalian akan membayangkan sendiri bagaimana kegiatan mereka di malam yang panas ini.

Rasa iri akan sesuatu yang dimiliki orang lain kadang memang membuat kita buta akan apa yang kita miliki, percayalah sesuatu yang kau miliki ada juga yang tak dimiliki oleh orang lain.

Saat semua terlelap dalam kediamannya masing-masing, sang bulan bersinar terang. Tak terasa malam bulan purnama muncul kembali. Kalau melihat keluar jendela, akan ada kembang api yang dinyalakan bersama-sama oleh para warga Konoha.

Hidup ini seperti kembang api. Meletus ke angkasa dengan suara yang memekakkan telinga, tapi ketika kau membuka mata kau akan melihat gemerlapnya cahaya yang dihasilkan. Semua datang bersamaan. Rasa sakit dan bahagia seperti sekeping uang logam. Bila terpisah mereka kelihatan tak berarti, tapi bila digabung akan jadi sesuatu yang berkesan.

-Owari-

**nah.. akhirnya tamat juga..apa ada yg kurang paham sama masalah yg lainnya?semoga Fic collab pertamaku ini berkesan yah..**

**.**

**special thx to Karasu Uchiha.**

**And all of you, readers.**

**.**

**nantikan Fic Shera selanjutnya ya..**

**Tha tha~**

**.**

**Keep Tying My Best!**

**Shera Liuzaki.**


	8. Squel : REVENGE

Karena "mungkin" Shera mendadak dapet suatu pemikiran setelah membaca 'sesuatu', Shera memutuskan untuk membuatnya menjadi squel cerita ini.

Shera harap ini bisa memuaskan kalian, readers.  
Dan saat ini Shera sedang dalam proses pembuatan Fic baru, jadi dukung Shera terus ya~

Enjoy it~

**REVENGE**

**(Balas Dendam)**

**.**

**.**

Squel untuk (Really) Mission Impossible.

**.**

**.**

Untuk mereka yang di sana (titik)

.

**Warning! (Lemon, OC, OOC, typo, gaje)**

.

27 April 2013

.

Enjoy reading

.

.

Terkadang ada sesuatu yang kau benci bisa menjadi cambuk untukmu sendiri.

-ooOoo-

Ini adalah kisah setelah 10 tahun berlalu. Desa Konoha berhasil mempertahankan keutuhan kekuatannya, mission impossible itu diselesaikan dengan hasil yang memuaskan oleh para ninja. Meski ada hal-hal yang menyulitkan mereka dalam melakukannya, namun tentu saja semua dapat dilalui.

"Yuki! Cepat lah, cepat!"

Seorang anak lelaki dengan rambut ravennya melambaikan tangan pada seorang gadis yang terlihat berusaha keras menyusulnya. Seorang lagi pemuda dengan warna rambut yang sama berdiri tegak sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku.

Tak lama gadis kecil itu sampai di tempat kedua anak lelaki itu berada. Nafasnya terengah, ia mencoba mengaturnya kembali sementara salah seorang anak lelaki itu terlihat buru-buru.

"Ayo, ayo, ayo cepat~ Kita akan bermain ke rumah Yamanaka kan?" Anak itu menggerak-gerakkan kakinya dengan cepat seakan sedang melakukan lari di tempat.

"_Shut your f*ckin mouth_, Hiroki." Seorang anak yang lainnya menyahuti dengan nada ketusnya.

"Kau juga, sebaiknya berhentilah mengumpat, Naoki! Bukankah _Otousan _dan _Okaasan_ sudah sering memarahimu karena hal itu!" Naoki—atau sebut saja dia Nao—berkacak pinggang tak mau kalah.

"Nao-_kun_, Hiro-_kun_, bukankah sebaiknya kita segera berangkat?" satu-satunya gadis yang ada di sana kini menarik lengan Nao dan Hiro. Dengan tatapan memelasnya gadis kecil berambut merah itu dapat meluluhkan kedua kembarannya.

Kembar?

Tentu saja, mereka merupakan kembar tiga bersaudara. Yang paling tua bernama Hiroki, selanjutnya Naoki, dan seorang lagi bernama Yuki. Meski kembar tentu saja mereka memiliki perbedaan, kita lihat saja apa perbedaan mereka nanti.

Tak lama kemudian mereka telah sampai di depan kediaman Yamanaka, Yuki terlalu pendek untuk menekan bel, jadi kini terlihat Nao dan Hiro yang berebut untuk menekannya. Di saat gaduh seperti ini, biasanya Yuki sebagai adiknya lah yang bertindak, dengan susah payah akhirnya ia bisa menekan bel itu.

Nao dan Hiro hanya bisa saling mendengus dan membuang pandangan. Mereka menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu itu, dan benar saja.. terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka perlahan.

"Hm? Kalian mau apa?"

Seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang dan bermata biru muncul di sana. Aksennya sekilas sudah seperti orang bule saja, tapi logat bicara masih khas desa. Yuki yang awalnya berada di barisan depan kini disesal-sesal oleh kedua kakak kembarnya, benar-benar dua lelaki ini kalau sudah di depan putri sulung keluarga Yamanaka sikap mereka selalu seperti ini.

"Nana, apa kau mau main denganku?" dengan gaya pangeran(?)nya Hiro bersujud di depan gadis pirang itu. Seakan tak mau kalah, Nao menyikut tubuh Hiro dan mengulurkan tangannya juga ke arah gadis itu.

"Menyingkir dariku, _B*tch_!" ketusnya kasar.

"Nao-_kun_! Tidak boleh mengumpat seperti itu di depan Nana-_chan_~" Yuki mulai angkat bicara.

Nana—gadis pirang itu—mendengus melihat ketiga anak kembar yang datang ke rumahnya. Mereka memang sudah berteman bahkan sejak mereka masih bayi. Bagaimana tidak, ketiga kembaran itu berasal dari keluarga Uchiha. Yang artinya adalah anak dari Sasuke dan Sakura.

Setahun setelah Sasuke dan Sakura menikah, Ino menyusulnya dan melahirkan Nana. Jarak umur mereka sekitar satu tahun. Tapi Nana diakui menjadi penerus Clan Yamanaka sejak Ino memiliki anak kedua yang saat ini masih bayi. Jadi anak—laki-laki—kedua Ino menjadi penerus Clan Shimura.

"Uft~ Nana tak mau main anak-anak kampung seperti kalian." Nana merupakan tipe anak yang mementingkan kualitas, dan gengsinya cukup tinggi.

Tapi sebenarnya ada salah satu dari mereka yang menarik perhatiannya, ia terus menatap wajah anak itu. Sedangkan sang anak terlihat tak tertarik dengannya, beribu cara sudah dicobanya tapi ia tak kunjung bisa merebut hati anak itu.

"Ya sudah kalau tak mau main, kita ke rumah Uzumaki saja yuk." Yuki nampak menengahi, sepertinya Yuki sendiri tak terlalu suka dengan tipe-tipe sombong seperti Nana itu.

"Ah~!" melihatnya Nana dengan refleks mencegah dengan menarik tangan Nao.

Nao pun meliriknya, "Apa?"

"Em… itu… Meski sebenarnya Nana tak ingin main dengan kalian~ en…Tapi kalau Nao-_kun_ mau main Nana ikut kok~" sahut Nana dengan guratan merah di kedua pipinya, namun tetap saja nada bicaranya seperti sedikit menyinggung.

Yuki mengerutkan dahinya sementara Hiro nampak berbunga-bunga. Nao hanya bisa mendengus setelah sepersekian detik ia terdiam. Nao sendiri sebenarnya juga bukan tipe yang jujur, egonya pun tinggi untuk hal-hal seperti ini.

Tapi yang terjadi tak sesuai keinginan Nana, ia malah ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Nao dan diabaikan oleh Yuki. Hanya Hiro yang masih merayu-rayunya, tapi malah Nana yang mengabaikan Hiro. Kalau saja Yuki tak menggeret kakak kembarnya yang satu itu pasti Hiro sudah menangis meraung-raung meminta Nana untuk bermain bersamanya.

Nana yang tak ingin menyerah begitu saja akhirnya mengikuti mereka bertiga menuju kediaman Uzumaki. Clan Hokage baru, sejak Tsunade berniat untuk meresmikan hubungannya dengan kekasih—gelapnya—itu, ia menyerahkan jabatannya kepada Naruto.

Tentu saja awalnya hal itu banyak ditentang, tapi berhubung Naruto ternyata merupakan anak dari Namikaze—Hokage sebelumnya—maka semua mendukung Naruto. Tapi bagaimanapun menjadi Hokage bukanlah perkara yang mudah, karenanya sebelum dinobatkan Naruto diberi masa percobaan 2 tahun, dan dalam 2 tahun itu ternyata ia berhasil melaluinya.

Kembali ke anak-anak yang sedang berlarian di jalan itu. Terlihat Nao yang berjalan paling depan masih dengan gayanya yang 'sok cool' dan mulutnya yang tak berhenti mengumpat.

Dibelakangnya ada Yuki yang masih menarik paksa Hiro karena berusaha melepaskan diri untuk berlari ke arah Nana di belakangnya.

Sementara paling belakang terlihat Nana yang berlari mengejar ketiga anak kembar itu, semua itu terlihat jelas dari sebuah balkon rumah yang mereka lewati. Di sana sudah berdiri dengan santai seorang wanita berambut merah muda panjang dengan segelas jus _cherry_ di dalam genggamannya.

Wanita itu tersenyum, "Sampai kapan mereka akan terus seperti itu ya? Bukankah tahun ini usia mereka menginjak tepat 10 tahun?"

Seorang lelaki tegap dengan rambut raven _style _pantat ayam terlihat mengahmpirinya dari dalam rumah. Ia juga memegang sebuah gelas yang berisikan jus tomat. Lelaki itu menempatkan posisinya di samping sang wanita.

Mereka sama-sama mengamati keempat anak yang sedang bertengkar di tengah jalan itu. Pemandangan seperti itu sudah menjadi tontonan keseharian bagi pasangan muda ini. Meski usia mereka masih muda—setidaknya baru menginjak 30 tahun—tapi mereka telah memiliki tiga anak kembar dengan usia masing-masing 10 tahun.

"Dia mirip denganmu bukan, Sakura?" lelaki itu berucap sambil meneguk jusnya.

Sang wanita menoleh, "Dia siapa?"

"Yuki. Siapa lagi memang? Kau lihat saja rambutnya itu, matanya, sikapnya, cara bicaranya, apa coba yang tak kau turunkan kepadanya?"

"Aish~ Kau juga mirip dengannya kok."

"Yuki?"

"Bukan. Maksudku Naoki. Keangkuhannya, sorot matanya, sikap sok kerennya, dan ucapannya."

"Hey! Nao itu selalu acuh dalam segala hal, apa kau menyamakannya dengaku?"

"Apa kau tak pernah acuh dalam hal selain aku dan anak-anak?"

Ucapan Sakura itu sepertinya berhasil menitik balikkan keadaan. Seperti orang yang sedang mabuk, Sasuke meneguk habis isi gelas itu, bahkan ia lupa kalau ia sempat menambahkan _ice cube_ ke dalam jusnya. Dan tanpa sengaja ia ikut menelan es itu.

"Uhuk~! _Sh*t_! uhuk~ uhuk~" Sasuke mencoba mengeluarkan es itu dengan menekan-nekan dadanya.

Sakura yang melihat suaminya seperti hampir sekarat akhirnya mendekat. Ia memang awalnya tertawa karena menurutnya hal ini lucu, tapi mengingat ia tak ingin kehilangan suaminya dengan kasus tersedak es batu. Itu bisa memalukan Clan Uchiha bila terjadi. Ia mengelus-elus punggung Sasuke sambil mengalirkan sedikit chakra pada telapak tangannya untuk membantu mencairkan es di dalam tenggorokan Sasuke.

"Bahkan caranya mengumpat pun sama sepertimu, heh?"

Tak lama es batu itu terasa mencair dan mereka kembali ke posisi awal mengamati keempat anak itu. Dengan anggunnya Sakura kembali menyeduh jus _cherry_ di tangannya.

"Hey, tak terasa ya aku sudah menjadi bagian dari keluargamu selama 10 tahun. Ternyata sudah berlalu lama sejak hari itu yah~" Sakura manerawang ke langit.

Sasuke ingut mendongakkan kepalanya, "Ya, saat itu sungguh aku bahkan berfikir bahwa aku mungkin tak bisa memaafkan Sai dan Ino untuk selamanya, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu mungkin kita mulai dewasa."

"Memang benar aku sempat tak habis pikir Ino tega melakukan hal seperti itu kepadaku, tapi memikirkan alasan yang dikatakannya mungkin aku mengerti juga posisinya."

"Ia terlalu mencintai Sai sampai-sampai melakukan hal seperti itu."

Sakura melirikkan matanya ke arah Sasuke, "Sasuke, kau tak sedang iri kepada Sai kan? Apa aku kurang mencintaimu?"

"Eh?" Sasuke ikut membalas tatapan Sakura kepadanya. "Apa yang kau katakan? Aku hanya berpikir mungkin tak baik juga terlalu membenci seseorang."

"Aku tak menduga Ino awalnya sangat membenciku."

"Tapi kita sudah lama memaafkannya bukan? Setidaknya ia mendapatkan balasan dari anak-anak kita. Kasihan juga putri Yamanakan itu."

Sakura menatap bingung ke arah suaminya itu. Ia tak mengerti maksud ucapan Sasuke. Tatapannya pun mengikuti arah tatapan Sasuke, dan ujungnya menuju ke tiga anak mereka dan seorang putri Yamanaka yang meneruskan perjalanannya.

Sakura meliriknya, "Kasihan? Dengan Nana? Kenapa?"

"Kau tak lihat, Nana menyukai Nao yang notabe juga menyukai Nana, tapi keduanya sama-sama memiliki ego yang tinggi dan tak ada yang mau mengalah. Aku tak bisa menjamin akan jadi seperti apa hubungan mereka selanjutnya ketika mereka mulai beranjak dewasa."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Memang benar, siapapun bisa mengetahui keadaan itu. Ia tersenyum.

"Tapi di sisi lain Hiro juga menyukai Nana. Ditambah lagi sifat Hiro yang blak-blakan ia jadi secara jujur mendekati Nana. Nao tak peduli akan hal itu, karena pada dasarnya memang dia cuek. Kalau Nana malah merasa kesal dan menolak Hiro habis-habisan, sayangnya Hiro tak mudah menyerah." Tambah Sakura.

"Bagaimana dengan Yuki? Kurasa Yuki cemburu karena kedua kakak kembarnya menyukai gadis lain, karenanya ia sedikit sirik dengan Nana. Wah, wah, repot juga kan mereka itu?"

Mereka tertawa bersama, akhrinya mereka memutuskan kembali ke dalam rumah. Sakura sudah memiliki rumah sendiri bersama Sasuke sejak ia hamil. Alasannya karena Sasuke ingin memberikan ketenangan kepada Sakura untuk memaksimalkan masa kehamilannya.

Saat berada di kamar Sasuke melirik Sakura—punggungnya tepatnya, sepertinya ia memiliki suatu pemikiran mesum yang terlintas di pikirannya.

"Oh ya, apa kau ingin makan sesua—Kyaaaa~!"

Sakura melonjat kaget saat merasa tangan kekar Sasuke melingkar di pinggangnya. Meski bukan aneh bagi mereka untuk sekedar berpelukan di dalam kamar—mengingat status mereka yang juga merupakan suami-istri.

Sakura melenguh merasa nafas Sasuke yang menerpa tengkuknya, Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. Wajahnya disembunyikan di lekukan leher dan pundak Sakura. Entah apa yang membuat Sasuke semanja ini tiba-tiba.

"Sakura~"

Mendengar namanya didesahkan tepat di telinganya sendiri membuat Sakura merinding. Matanya refleks terpejam, dan tangannya meremas tangan Sasuke. Sasuke semakin berani dengan meniup-niup telinga Sakura.

"Engh~nnnh~"

"Sakura, apa kau berpikir untuk meneruskan balas dendam kita dengan Yamanaka itu?"

Sakura membulatkan matanya seketika. Ia menoleh, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati raut wajah Sasuke yang horror dan matanya yang berkilat kejam. Sakura membalik tubuhnya, ia meraih wajah Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau tak sedang kerasukan kan? Kau sendiri yang bilang untuk memaafkannya."

Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura, kembali matanya menatap tajam menembus sang emerald yang bergetar. Sakura sampai ngeri melihatnya, masa iya Sasuke benar-benar berniat untuk balas dendam dengan Ino?

Dengan sekali dorongan tubuh Sakura di hempaskan ke ranjang, Sakura yang belum mempersiapkan diri hanya bisa mengaduh. Tanpa ia sadari pun Sasuke sudah merangkak naik ke atas ranjang dan bahkan sekarang sudah berada menindihinya.

"Sasuke~! Sadarkan dirimu, sebenarnya apa sih yang sedang kau pikirkan? Kejadian itu sudah sangat lama~ Lagipula ia juga sudah minta maaf dan berteman baik dengan kita bukan?"

Sasuke masih menatapnya tajam, "Memang aku sudah memaafkannya, tapi tetap saja perbuatannya itu harus dibalas. Lagipula bukan aku yang akan membalasanya."

"Lalu siapa? Siapa yang akan membalasnya, Sasuke!"

"Calon anak baru kita."

"Hah?!"

Sakura menatapnya cengo seketika, Sasuke hanya memamerkan senyuman datarnya—seperti senyuman Sai. Semakin merasa tak mngerti Sakura hanya bisa mmberikan tatapan tanda tanya kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke terkekeh melihat ekspresi Sakura yang menurutnya sangat aneh itu. Sebelah tangannya menutupi wajahnya sendiri yang menahan tawa mati-matian. Sakura menyadarinya sekarang, kalau lagi-lagi sifat Sasuke yang suka menjahilinya memang tak bila hilang walau sudah berlalu bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Pffft~ Ekhh~ ha ha ha~ hmmmph~"

Sementara Sasuke yang berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya yang menggelitik, Sakura sudah menyiapkan kepalan tangan ke arah sang suami.

JDUAG.

Dengan kekuatan supernya—yang juga tak hilang meski sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu dan ia sudah tak bisa dibilang muda lagi—ia menjitak kepala Sasuke. Akibatnya kini Sasuke tewas(?) tepat di atas tubuhnya.

"Rasakan~"

"Sakittt~" rengek Sasuke sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Salah sendiri bercandamu keterlaluan! Biarkan saja~!"

"Kau ini masih saja galak sih~"

Posisi mereka masih belum berubah dari awal. Saat Sasuke mulai merasa sakitnya menghilang perlahan, ia kembali menyunggingkan seringainya kepada Sakura. Selama 10 tahun bersama membuat Sakura mengerti arti dari seringai itu.

"Minggir lah, Sasuke~ Aku harus menyiapkan makan malam untuk Hiro, Nao, dan Yuki. Atau mungkin Nana juga akan ikut makan bersama kita malam ini."

"Hey, meski aku tadi bercanda. Tapi rencanaku untuk membalas dendam tak bercanda lho~"

"Lalu siapa yang kau maksud 'anak baru' kita?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan itu, sasuke malah tersenyum polos lagi. Sekali lagi Sakura bisa membaca arti senyuman itu, tapi tetap saja Sakura tak yakin.

"Tentu saja buat lagi~"

"Kyaaa~!"

Sakura kini hanya bisa menyesal karena tak cepat-cepat menyingkir dari sana. Sasuke sudah memulai aksinya. Semua diawali dengan gigitan-gigitan kecil di lehernya. Beberapa bercak terlihat langsung berbekas di sana, membuat Sakura menggeram dan meremas kaos yang dipakai Sasuke.

"Aaahh~ ennn…enggghhh~nnn~"

Rambut raven itu menjadi sasaran jambakan Sakura. Sasuke membuka matanya, ia baru sadar kalau di setiap ia melakukan kegiatan ini, pasti ujung-ujungnya selalu meninggalkan luka di tubuhnya sendiri.

Akhirnya ia melepaskan tubuh Sakura dan pelukan Sakura pun mengendur, awalnya Sakura merasa bingung. Namun Sasuke menuntunnya untuk terduduk, ia segera menarik kaos putih Sakura dan melepaskannya.

Sakura jadi mengerti akan petunjuk itu dan mulai menanggalkan sendiri pakaiannya, kini sepenuhnya ia telanjang bulan di hadapan Sasuke. Dengan wajah memerah dan malu-malu Sakura refleks menutupi dadanya sendiri.

"Ayolah Sakura~ aku bahkan sudah meremasnya berkali-kali bukan?"

"Sasuke~!"

Wajah Sakura semakin memerah mendengar ucapan Sasuke itu. Akhirnya Sasuke mengambil alih kendali, ia membalikkan tubuh Sakura dan membuatnya menungging tepat di hadapannya.

Gaya ini sebenarnya tak sering mereka lakukan, tapi Sakura tak mengeluh karena mungkin mereka membutuhkan gaya baru agar tak jenuh dengan yang biasanya. Sasuke belum memulai penyerangan, ia hanya mengelus-elus punggung dan pantat Sakura dnegan lembut.

"Ahhh~ Sasu~ennn~"

Sakura mendesah ketika lama kalamaan ia merasa geli. Mendengarnya Sasuke tersenyum jahil sambil menelusupkan tangannya ke selangkangan Sakura dari belakang. Hal ini membuat Sakura kaget seketika.

"Ahh~! Kyaaa~ aahh…aaangh~eennnnh~ haaa~Aaahhh~"

Dengan jahil Sasuke menggosok-gosokkan tangannya. Sesekali tangannya terasa terhimpit oleh paha Sakura, namun itu tak menghentikan gerakannya, bahkan kini jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya menggesek lebih dalam bagian bawah Sakura itu.

"Aaaahhhh~ Sasuuu~ engh~ henti~aah ah ah ahhnghh~ hhhng~"

Tubuh Sakura kini lunglai sudah, tangannya bahkan sudah tak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri dan jatuh. Tubuhnya benar-benar telah diserahkan seutuhnya oleh Sasuke. Dan dengan itu berarti Sasuke telah diberikan kendali sepenuhnya atas tubuh Sakura.

Tak ingin diam saja Sasuke memulai mendekatkan dirinya, tangannya masih belum lepas dari jajahan di bawah sana. Kini punggung Sakura juga menjadi kekuasaannya, diciuminya punggung itu, membuat sensasi geli sekaligus setruman yang nikmat bagi Sakura.

"Enghh~ Aaaaahhh~ Sasu~ eennnhh~"

Dengan posisi seperti ini Sasuke cukup cerdik juga, karena Sakura tak akan bisa menyerang atu melukainya seperti biasa. Apa lagi ia bisa leluasa memonopoli tubuh istrinya itu karena ketiga anaknya sedang tak berada di rumah.

Sungguh _timming_ yang tepat sekali.

"Aaahhh~ hah hah hah~ aaahhH~ Sasuke~ aaahhhh~!"

Pekikan itu terdengar bersamaan dengan sesuatu yang hangat membanjiri telapak tangannya. Sasuke membaluti cairan itu di sekitar kewanitaannya, membuat wanita itu kembali mendesah di sela kegiatannya mengatur nafas.

Sasuke merasa belum puas akan cairan yang keluar dari sana, menurutnya cairan itu lebih sedikit dari semalam saat mereka bercinta. Ia memiliki komitment untuk membuat Sakura mengeluarkan cariannya setidaknya lebih banyak dari terakhir kali mereka melakukan itu.

"Keluarkan lebih banyak lagi, Sakura~"

Sasuke kembali mengigiti tengkuk dan pundak Sakura dari belakang, kini meninggalkan banak _kissmark_ di punggung Sakura. Tangannya pun masih mengoleskan 'lotion' itu di bawah Sakura.

Dengan gerakan tegas, dua jari Sasuke masuk ke dalam lubang basah itu. Sakura mendesah tertahan. Ia membenamkan wajahnya sendiri di bantal, sambil meremasnya kuat-kuat. Sasuke bersyukur bukan dia yang diremas sekencang itu.

"Enghh~mmmh~haaa~aaaaahhh ah ahhh aaaahh~"

Kini sebelah tangan Sasuke menelusup ke tubuh Sakura dan meremas dadanya. Membuat Sakura kembali mendesah kencang karena tiga titik sensitivnya sedang dipermainkan.

Sasuke semakin semangat mendengar Sakura yang terus-terusan mendesah dan tak bisa menutup mulutnya. Ia memasukkan lagi satu jarinya untuk mengocok Sakura, dengan gerakan memutar dan kluar-masuk ia membuat Sakura mengerjang.

"Aaaaakhhh~!"

Klimaks yang kedua terasa lebih banyak di tangannya, Sasuke melepaskan tangannya itu untuk mengeceknya. Dan benar saja, kali ini memang lebih banyak dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Mendadak Sasuke kembali mendapatkan ide mesum lainnya, ia menampung cairan Sakura dan meleberkannya di atas punggung Sakura. Dengan gerakan halus ia meratakan seluruh cairan Sakura itu ke tubuh sang wanita itu sendiri.

"Sasuke… enngh~? Apa yang sedang..ennnh..kau lakukan?"

Tanpa menjawabnya Sasuke asyik membaluti punggung Sakura. Ia juga menurunkan celananya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sudah menyesak di sana. Sasuke mengarahkan 'adik'nya itu untuk memasuki Sakura.

Sakura yang menyadarinya kini mempersiapkan diri dengan meremas bantal. Sasuke menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Perlahan ia menekannya masuk, Sakura terlihat menahan nafas merasakannya.

"Hmph~ huff huff.. ini baru kepalanya, Sakura."

"Aku tahu~ enghh~ enn~"

Sasuke menarik nafasnya lagi, ia mendorong pinggangnya dan memasukkannya lebih dalam, kini setengah dari kejantanannya masuk ke lubang Sakura. Sakura semakin erat meremas bantal itu. Sasuke kembali menghentikan langkahnya dan mengeluarkan nafas.

"Huff Huff~ Ini baru setengah."

"Aku tahu, Sasuke. Cepatlah~ aahhh~aaannn…engh~nnnngh~"

Sepertinya Sakura sudah mulai gemas akan tingkah Sasuke. Sasuke terkekeh, ia kembali menekan pinggangnya, namun sekali lagi ia menghentikannya saat sedikit lagi semuanya masuk sempurna.

Sakura mendecih. Saking kesalnya akhirnya ia bangkit dan menolehkan wajahnya menatap Sasuke. Kembali Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi, Saku—"

"Sudah cukup! Aku tahu, Aku tahu! Tak perlu kau katakan aku tahu, Sasuke!"

Sepertinya nyonya Uchiha sudah kehabisa kesabarannya. Akhirnya ia berbalik arah dan mendorong tubuh Sasuke. Kini posisi mereka berbalik, Sakura yang akan memegang kendali atas tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke sempat syot menyadari bahwa Sakura sudah berada di atasnya dengan 'bagian bawah' mereka yang amsih menyatu. Sakura menekannya hingga akhirnya semuanya bisa masuk ke dalam.

"Ukhhh~"

Sasuke menahan nafas merasakan Sakura mulai menjepit-jepit 'adik'nya. Rasa hangat dan licin juga membuatnya semakin bergairah. Sakura sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi, kini ia menekan-nekan tubuhnya di atas Sasuke. Ini membuat 'bagian' Sasuke semakin menusuk dalam ke tubuh Sakura.

"Aaaaangh~ huuu…aaahhh~ aaahhh~ aaahh ah ah ah ah aaahhh~"

Sakura tak bisa menahan desahannya sendiri. Ia menggenjot Sasuke dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya. Sasuke masih berusaha menikmati perlakuan Sakura, bagaimana pun ini pertama kalinya Sakura mengambil alih kegiatan.

Pinggang Sakura bergerak naik-turun teratur, sesekali ia menggoyangkan untuk memberikan sensasi lebih. Sasuke juga kini membantu mempercepat gerakan Sakura dnegan kedua tangannya.

"Aaahhh~ Ahhh~ aahh~ Sasu~ Aaahh~ aaah~ ahh~ AAaaaahhh~"

Mereka mabuk akan kenikmatan yang mereka rasakan. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya saking nikmat. Merasa tak ingin menaji pihak yang pasif, Sasuke kembali bangkit untuk mengambil alih kendali.

Sakura sempat terkejut, kini posisi mereka adalah Sakura yang berada di pangkuan Sasuke. Kedua tangan Sasuke membantu menaik-turunkan pinggang Sakura, tapi bibirnya tak tinggal diam begitu saja, ia mengecupi dada Sakura yang ikut bergoyang.

"AaaahhH~ aaangh~ oooh~ Sasu~ eengh~ nnnhh~ nnngh~"

Sasuke mengigigiti pucuk puting Sakura, membuatnya mengeras dan kemerahan. Sasuke ikut menggerakan pinggangnya demi mendapatkan kenikmatan lebih.

"Sasu~ Aaaaakhhh~ AAaaaaakhhhh~!"

Pekikan itu meniringi klimaks mereka. Sakura terengah sambil memeluk leher Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke juga terlihat lelah akan kegiatan ini.

Mereka terbaring bersama saling mengatur nafas, Sakura membutuhkan waktu cukup lama untuk bisa mengembalikan nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Sasuke memiringkan tubuhnya untuk dapat melihat wajah istrinya itu.

"Ah..hah hah~"

"Kau terlihat lelah."

Sakura mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Sasuke. Sasuke membelai lembut rambut merah mudanya itu, memberikannya kelembutan.

Sakura selalu menyukai hal ini, saat Sasuke lembut kepadanya. Memang Sasuke adalah orang yang cuek akan sekitarnya dan terkadang juga tak peduli akan berbagai hal. Tapi ia selalu menunjukkan sikap lembutnya kepada Sakura dan ketiga anak-anaknya.

"Mungkin rencanaku untuk mengerjai Yamanaka bisa berhasil nih~"

"Kau ini~ Melihat anak orang sedang kerepotan kenapa kau mempermainkannya?"

"Hey hey, yang mempermainkanya kan bukan aku, tapi anak-anak kita. Yah…anggap saja sebagai pembalasan dendam kita dengan Yamanaka."

-ooOoo-

Malam sudah menjelang, karena Sakura tak diberikan waktu oleh Sasuke untuk menyipakan makan malan sekarang mereka akan makan seadanya dengan bahan seadanya.

Untungnya tomat yang menjadi kesukaan suami dan ketiga anaknya masih cukup banyak tersedia. Jadi menu utama yaitu sup tomat masih bisa menjadi menu andalan penggugah selera diantara masakan lainnya.

"Makanan sudah jadi~"

Sakura menaruh sepanci besar sup tomat ke atas meja. Sasuke, Nao, dan Hiro berdecak kagum melihat hasil masakan ibundanya itu. Di sebelah Sakura terlihat Yuki yang membawakan piring-piring dan gelas ke meja. Menjadi satu-satunya gadis di sini ia harus bisa membantu ibunya.

"Wuaaahh~ baunya sedaaaaaapp~" seru Hiro girang. Ia bahkan terlihat sangat ingin mencicipi sup itu panas-panas, kalau saja Sasuke tak mencegahnya mungkin Hiro akan benar-benar melakukan itu.

Tak lama Sakura dan Yuki menyusul mereka duduk di meja makan. Dengan cumi-cumi goring yang menjadi lauk pendampingnya, mereka terlihat tak sabar untuk makan.

Nao segera mengambil secentong besar nasi ke dalam mangkuknya, sedangkan Yuki mengambil porsi yang kecil. Namun Hiro sama sekali tak terlihat menyentuh nasinya, Sakura menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Hiro, ada apa? Kenapa kau tak makan?"

Hiro hanya menggeleng menjawabnya. Kedua saudaranya yang semula tak peduli kini ikut-ikutan saling bertukar pandangan. Sasuke menatap Hiro yang kebetulan berada di sebelahnya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu, Hiroki? Kau bisa menceritakannya kepada _Otousan _kalau kau mau."

Berusaha dibujuk, Hiro hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan terdiam memandangi meja di hadapannya. Semua merasa bingung akan sikap Hiro, biasanya ia selalu terlihat ceria dan energik.

Merasa ada yang tak beres dengan anaknya, naluri sakura sebagai ibu akhirnyamenuntunnya untuk mendekat ke kursi Hiro. Dibelainya rambut Hiro, rambut dnegan warna yang sama seperti warna Sasuke itu membuatnya terkadang merasa melihat Sasuke versi kecil.

"Sebenarnya… Tadi Nana bilang ingin coba makan cumi-cumi."

Mendengar itu Sakura mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran anaknya itu, ia menatap Sasuke yang sepertinya juga mengetahuinya. Sedangkan Nao dan Yuki saling bertukar pandangan tak mengerti.

Sasuke menepuk bahu mungil Hiro, membuat anak itu menatap sang _Otousan_ yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Sakura kembali menempatkan dirinya duduk di kursi awal.

"Karenanya kau berpikir untuk memberikan cumi-cumi ini kepada Nana?"

Hiro kembali mengangguk untuk menjawabnya. Sasuke dengan lembut mengusap-usap kepala Hiro.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja, kalau memang kau ingin memberikannya kepada Nana seharusnya kau mengatakan dari awal. Sekarang sebaiknya kau makan dulu, pasti perutmu itu lapar bukan?"

Hiro terdiam sejenak, memang benar ia merasakan lapar bahkan melebihi kedua saudaranya itu. Tapi ia tadi menahannya kerena memikirkan Nana, sang primadona di lubuk hatinya itu.

Nao yang mendengarnya ikut menghentikan makannya. Sekarang semua pandangan menuju ke arahnya. Sakura mengerutkan dahi, sepertinya ia kembali mengetahui kenapa putra keduanya melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kenapa, Nao? Apa kau juga ingin memberikan cumi kepada Nana?"

Nao juga hanya mengangguk menjawabnya. Sakura mendesah dan Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Benar, benar, sepertinya kedua putranya ini sudah tergila-gila dengan putri dari Clan Yamanaka itu.

"Baiklah kalian boleh memberikan sisanya, tapi sekarang kalian makan dulu. _Deal_?"

Kedua anak lelaki itu kini sumringah dan melanjtkan kembali makannya. Belum selesai kasus ini, tiba-tiba sang putri tunggal ikut-ikutan berhenti makan dan meletakkan sumpitnya.

Sakura melirik Yuki, ia tak yakin kalau Yuki juga ingin memberikan cumi itu. Padahal setahunya ia sangat cemburu akan perhatian kedua saudara kembarnya yang berlebihan kepada Nana.

"Kenapa Yuki?"

"Yuki juga ingin memberikan cumi ini kepada Nana-_chan_."

"Lho kenapa? Tumben, bukannya kau sangat suka cumi?"

"Iya, tapi Yuki nggak mau Nana-_chan _cuma makan cuminya Nao-_kun_ sama Hiro-_kun_."

Gubrak.

Sakura sampai sweet drop sendiri mendengarnya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala karena tak kuat lagi. Sasuke hanya memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut karena kelakukan ketiga anaknya yang aneh-aneh.

Memang benar sempat mereka berencana untuk balas dendam dengan Yamanaka dengan memanfaatkan ketiga anak kembar mereka yaitu, Hiroki, Naoki, dan Yuki. Tapi kalau begini rasanya seperti senjata makan tuan.

Makanya selalulah ingat, bahwa sesuatu yang kau benci bisa juga menjadi cambuk untukmu sendiri. Jadi janganlah terlalu membenci sesuatu ya~

-**OWARI**-

Semoga kali ini SasuSaku nya cukup ya~

Oh ya sebelumnya Shera mw tanya,  
kalau Shera bikin jadwal update tiap senin-jumat aja gimana?  
Jadi setiap weekend (Sabtu-Minggu)

Kayak drama-drama di indo***r itu..

Okeh, see you next Fict.

Keep Trying My Best!

Shera Liuzaki


End file.
